


A Gift from the Ancestors

by celestia193, SilverKitsune2017



Series: The Flames of Fate [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Kitsune, M/M, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 69,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestia193/pseuds/celestia193, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: After their rescue, Shisui told him that family was a gift from the ancestors. Holding true no matter what. But faced with the brutal reality of vampire clan politics, Itachi wasn't so sure. What he did know, is that he would do anything to keep his two most precious people safe. His little brother and the vampire who had stolen his heart. If that meant fighting dirty, so be it...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Naori
Series: The Flames of Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781977
Comments: 55
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Right, so this story has gone through about three renditions so far and we're finally pretty happy with it. It is deep, complex, touches on a lot of dark issues, and will brighten with a happy ending. At least, let's the plan. We've been rocky with plans before, but all of our stories turn out alright in the end, right? Um...trigger warning for tragic backstories? But hey, canon's like that already. :P Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or make any profit off of our fanfics.

With a sight, Sasuke lays back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The desire for a tomato and cheese pizza was strong right now. He glances at his phone, considering making the effort to place the order online. It’s not as if it was good for much else with only three numbers locked on it. “Hey ‘Tachi, do you think that the pizza guy would be brave enough to walk up to the front door this time?”

"I doubt it, but you could always try. I'm the only newborn vampire allowed on the bottom floor. So, it's not as though the delivery person is in danger of being bitten." Though Itachi couldn't blame anyone for wanting to run as far away from this place as possible. In fact, he spent every waking minute dedicated to just that pursuit.

“Do you think there’d be enough time before the party tonight?” Sasuke glances up at his older brother sitting on the end of his bed. Itachi sat there a lot these days when Sasuke holed himself up in his room. “You’re not going to be the only set of fangs down there.”

"Even the earliest guests likely won't arrive for another hour or so." Itachi glances at his golden watch. Yes, Orochimaru did lavish them with every creature comfort one could hope for...save for their freedom. "Some of the staff members might be finishing up last minute preparations, but they're mostly fledglings. They have enough control not to drain the delivery guy."

“Guess so.” Sasuke’s fingers type away on the phone without him ever needing to look at the screen. “This is the last I’ll see of you until tomorrow, right? You’ll be wrapped up with your cougar all night long.”

Itachi's gaze softens. Sasuke had a habit of hiding his fear underneath an infinite sea of sarcasm. His little brother was scared and as much as he'd like to pretend otherwise, Itachi knew that Sasuke had every reason to be as long as his heart still beat. "Most likely, but I'll come back. I always do. She's fond of me, Sasuke. I think she'll help us escape."

“Are you sure that you’re not just getting your hopes up, Itachi?” Sasuke wasn’t nearly as optimistic about this as his brother was. “She’s six hundred years older than you. Who knows what her game is?”

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered the possibility before." There was always a chance that Mei might tell Orochimaru about his request, but Itachi didn't believe she had that level of treachery in her. Even if she did, Orochimaru wouldn't actually kill him. Itachi and Sasuke were too precious to the vampire to throw away in a blind rage. "I don't believe she will, though. As you said, she's six hundred years old. She's beautiful, powerful, and doesn't lack for offers when it comes to...companionship. The fact she hasn't already tired of me speaks volumes."

“Hn.” As much as it pained him to admit it Itachi had a point. Still, that didn’t mean that Sasuke trusted any vampires that weren’t his brother. They were all playing some game, some agenda, no matter how nice they might seem. The only ones you could trust were family. “…Are you asking tonight?”

"I am." There was precious little time to waste. Though it was uncommon to turn someone before twenty-five these days, Itachi knew that it was also possible Orochimaru might turn Sasuke as soon as his eighteenth birthday struck. "But at least you'll have a pizza to enjoy while I'm at the party."

“Hn.” Sasuke presses the screen of his phone and it flashes briefly as he places the completed order. Then he pulls a Switch out from under his bed, unplugs it, and turns it on. “Just try not to get pulled into a birthday orgy Itachi. That’s the last thing I want to hear tonight.”

"Oh, I don't know...it might prove an educational experience. You always struck me as more of an auditory learner." Itachi chuckles, mischief shining in his ears. "Don't worry. I might flirt to get information, but Mei's currently the only vampire I feel safe enough to share a bed with." Itachi had almost succeeded in completely conquering his bloodlust, but facts were facts. He might be an advanced newborn, but a baby vampire was still a baby. Older vampires always held an advantage when it came to raw power and of course, experience in all manner of things.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sasuke rolls his eye, then directs them back to his brother. It was so annoying when Itachi got like that, but…he sort of got it. Enough that it didn’t annoy him nearly as much as certain other aspects of his life did or…had. “…Happy Birthday, ‘Tachi.”

"Thank you, Sasuke. I suppose there are worse ways to spend it than by watching my little brother order pizza and with a gorgeous, ancient vampire." He smiles and reaches out to flick his little brother's forehead. "With any luck, we'll be celebrating your birthday somewhere else."

Sasuke’s brow scrunches in annoyance as he bats Itachi’s hand away after the completely unprovoked assault. “Yeah, sure, and maybe next year we’ll go to England for my birthday.” As if. Sasuke hadn’t gotten to leave the state since he was eight, let alone the country.

"Maybe. Mei travels a great deal. She might indulge you with England." Itachi smiles, allowing Sasuke to swat his hand aware. Even as a cranky teenager, his little brother still managed to be adorable. "I should probably get going. You'll be safe as long as you stay in your room." Sasuke was usually safe out of it, but this was a party. Unknown vampires would be arriving who might not realize that his little brother was off limits when it came to feeding. "I love you. Don't do anything foolish."

“I know, I know. Wait for you to bring me my food, then don’t come out until tomorrow when everyone’s gone.” They’d been through this so many times over the last eight years. Only…until two years ago, Itachi was getting the same warning he was.

"Good. We'll get through this somehow, Sasuke. I promise." It was too late for Itachi. He'd already been turned, but Sasuke still had a chance for a normal life.

“Yeah, I know.” It’s what Itachi always said. And even if sometimes Sasuke felt like his brother was beating a dead horse, it was nice to know that he still cared. That he still had enough humanity left to feel something. It gave Sasuke a little hope for when he inevitably joined his brother in eternity. “Just don’t forget to bring up my pizza before you’re off sucking face with your cougar.”

"You sound jealous, Sasuke. I'm sure if one day when we're out of here and you sheathe those quills of yours, you'll find someone to play with." Itachi shakes his head before slipping away. He had work to do. Somehow he had to convince Mei that whatever they had was worth risking Orochimaru's ire over one baby vampire and one human.

* * *

About two hours later, Itachi had safely delivered his pizza and his birthday celebration was in full swing. He wasn't really sure why Orochimaru insisted on celebrating it, but it gave him a much needed opportunity to see Mei.

Itachi had found them a secluded corner that came with a couch. He smiles as he makes his way over towards her while carrying two glasses of bloodwine. "I'm really happy you could make it. My birthday indeed would have been much sadder state of affairs without your presence, Lady Mei." Itachi didn't actually know if Mei was royal or not. She carried herself with a pride that spoke of nobility, though. 

“You know that I wouldn’t miss your birthday for the world, Itachi.” Mei smiles warmly and plucks a glass of wine from his hand. She pats the cushion next to her and shifts to sit half facing him, one leg crossed over the other. “How have you been, Darling?”

He sits down, watching her. Mei was beautiful, but Itachi wasn't sure if she'd be their salvation. He hoped. It flirted on being likely, but there was always that chance Sasuke was right. Every vampire was playing their own game. "I'm much better now that you're here, but I'll confess that our situation is growing more dire by the day. Sasuke's and mine. I've mentioned my brother to you before." Itachi knew it was unlikely she'd forget. He'd gleaned enough from various sources and his conversations with Mei to know for some godforsaken reason they were considered pedigreed because they were Uchiha. That was why Orochimaru had taken them under his 'care.' Sasuke's humanity didn't negate that.

“Yes, the young human boy.” Mei swirls the wine about, letting it breathe as the scent of blood tickles her nose. “You know you’re quite a tease, Itachi. You’ve told me about him, and I have yet to even see for myself what a handsome boy he must be.”

"I would love for you to meet him, but Orochimaru would never allow it. My little brother has had precious little socialization with anyone besides Lord Orochimaru, myself, and Kabuto." Itachi pauses. Everything was riding on this conversation. "Though I could show you a picture if you like. I'm told there is a family resemblance. He takes rather strongly after our mother."

“I’d love to see a picture of him.” Mei sidles a little closer intrigued by the prospect of seeing this elusive little brother that her young lover always kept hidden away. It was such a pity that she never got to see him at these parties.

Itachi pulls a picture out of his wallet. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's been quite sometime since he's smiled for a photo. This is Sasuke." The person that Itachi would do anything for, including becoming a vampire to protect him. His most precious person who he needed to save before it was too late.

Mei’s bright eyes glance over the photo of the surly young man in the photo smiling reluctantly. But it wasn’t the reluctant smile that struck her, it was…his face. He was a dead ringer for Izuna. “Well, the two of you are certainly of the Uchiha Clan. I’ve never seen anyone with such a resemblance to Lord Izuna. Your brother could be his son, or his twin if he were seven years older.”

Itachi hadn't known that. He realized the Uchiha Clan was ruled by two vampire brothers. Their names were Madara and Izuna, but he'd never actually seen what they looked like. This was new information. It might work to their advantage. "If Lord Orochimaru has his way, I suppose Sasuke will have to settle for passing as Izuna's son. His seventeenth birthday is next month, he’ll be eighteen in a year. I've seen the way Orochimaru looks at him. Lord Orochimaru is not nearly as kind as you are."

Mei’s eyes narrow slightly, but as soon as the hard expression appears, it leaves her face again. “Come here, Itachi.” She takes a sip of the wine and pats the empty space upon her lap. She did so love having the newborn there, he was quite the fetching boy.

Itachi didn't hesitate. He didn't have to craft an illusion with Mei. He was attracted to her. Her skilled touch was enough to make him forget the horrors that plagued his mind on a daily basis if only for awhile. "As you wish, My Lady. I'm not certain how you manage it, but you grow even more lovely every time I see you." He smiles, caressing her left cheek. Her skin was so soft. Itachi wasn't sure why he was surprised by that. What he had expected a vampire's skin to feel like, but the silken texture underneath his hand wasn't it.

“And you ever more charming, Darling boy.” The ancient vampiress smiles and pulls Itachi into a deep, consuming kiss. She had trained him well from the innocent human he had once been into a seductive young vampire. For no human woman could ever hope to compare to one such as her.

Itachi allows himself to indulge the simple pleasure of the elegant kiss. He'd been spoiled and he knew it. Mei was seduction personified. She'd honed her craft of sensuality over many lifetimes, but Itachi liked to think that he was a fast learner. She hadn't gotten bored of him yet. "Well, I'm blessed with an exceptional teacher when it comes to the arts of conversation and really all manner of things involving the usage of one's tongue."

“Yes, that’s quite true.” Mei smirks and kisses along his jaw, leaving faint red marks across his pale skin. When she reaches his ear, she bites down softly. “I have a friend who may be able to help the two of you. She has connections to your clan and can make the right people aware of your existence.”

He sighs in pleasure, leaving into her possessive, affectionate displays. "If your friend could help us, that would be wonderful. We'd be eternally grateful." His hand slides down her cheek, over the slender curve of her neck, and over the valley of her still clothed breasts. "We'd pay you back somehow." Itachi wasn't really sure how unless one counted him already being Mei's lover, but he'd find a way to do it. "You have my word on that."

Mei was older than Orochimaru. Far stronger than him, but Itachi knew enough about vampire society to realize that while Orochimaru could never hope to successfully defeat someone like her in combat...he could prove irritating.

The man had a throng of loyal, fanatical followers and countless connections in the fields of law, medicine, politics, business, and just about every other industry of note that one could think of. It would have been impressive if he wasn't borderline psychotic.

“Oh I’m sure that earning the goodwill of the Uchiha Clan will be more than worth my time. Orochimaru may be powerful, but he bores me.” Mei traces her lips back to Itachi’s and holds the newborn’s chin in her hand. “Next time, I will return for you with news. Can you be patient for just a little longer?”

"I can. I'm truly grateful to you. It's very kind of you to speak to your friend on our behalf." Itachi nods, wondering if their vampire relatives would care about a couple strays. Though he couldn't bring himself to voice the inquiry out loud. It was their best chance to regain their freedom. Perhaps their only one. "Though I apologize for being such a poor host. You came here to enjoy the festivities...did you not? Are you aware a hot tub was recently installed on the estate's grounds?"

“Oh, I was not, but that does sound rather lovely.” Mei smiles and brushes a teasing kiss against Itachi’s lips. “Does this hot tub come with rose and hibiscus oils?”

Itachi smiles, nodding. "It does indeed. I like to think I know my lady's tastes."

“And know them you do.” Mei laughs and the sound carries through the air to whoever cared to hear it. It was the sole part of their conversation that any might have overheard. “Shall we?”

"We shall." Itachi smiles, offering Mei his hand. He might as well enjoy the rest of his birthday. Thoroughly.

* * *

It was just past noon when Itachi wakes with a start upon hearing the door to his room open. The night have been wonderful. Mei's attention a balm on his anxious mind, but of course...now, it was over and apparently he wouldn't be permitted the luxury of enjoying the afterglow of the night's events for long. "Lord Orochimaru, to what do I owe the pleasure at this hour? If memory serves, you usually sleep during the day and conduct your business at night." Like most vampires preferred.

“I do, but you need not concern yourself about my welfare.” The pale vampire strides into the room without a sound to his footsteps. “I conducted all of my business, had enough spare time to see to half of your party, and then rested more than long enough.” His yellow eyes seem to glow as he smiles. “How did you fare at the party, Itachi? Did you enjoy yourself with Mei?”

How unfortunate for Itachi, but he had long ago learned how to hide his emotions underneath a polite facade. It was by far the most useful skill he'd developed since becoming a vampire. "I am glad to hear you fare well and with all due respect my lord, that answer should be self-explanatory. What man wouldn't enjoy spending an evening with Lady Mei?"

“Of course, there is no end to that woman’s beauty or her charms.” Orochimaru’s lips turn up in amusement. “I’m sure that you’ll have just as grand a time when she next comes to visit for Sasuke’s birthday.”

"Indeed, there isn't." Itachi manages to maintain his smile. Sasuke's next birthday. his seventeenth. One more year...that was all that was left. "I wouldn't bother with a cake. Sasuke prefers pizza. Teenagers."

“True, but not long ago you were an adolescent yourself. And now you’ve grown into a fine young vampire. Just as he will.” A most satisfying addition to Orochimaru’s collection. Soon enough, he would have another. “And I have noted that your brother has never had a sweet tooth. Do not worry, there will be plenty of Sasuke’s pizza and tomatoes, if that’s what he wishes for.”

"You're right. He will." Itachi would make sure of it. "That's very kind of you. I'm certain Sasuke will appreciate it in his own unique way."

The newborn had finally settled it seemed, good. Orochimaru could be patient, but pointless defiance bored him. “As I said to you after your turning, Itachi. One day, you would come to appreciate the gift I have bestowed on you, and that it would not bother you so to know that your brother would one day join you.” After all, was enternal life not the pinnacle of humanity’s hopes? What was the point in living if one lived only to die? The truly great must live on for eternity. “The two of you will have an eternity together under my care. Be patient for another year and he will be of age. I promise that it won’t be long, Itachi.”

Itachi imagined driving a stake through that black thing that masqueraded as Orochimaru's heart. Spending an eternity with the vile beast before him was nothing more than a long way to describe Hell. He could only pray that Mei would keep her word. "I can be patient."

“Good. Now, I’ve prepared more lessons for you. And don’t worry if you make a mistake, I made sure to acquire enough stock to replace anything you might break.” Orochimaru licks his lips at the prospect of teaching his protegee. And one day Itachi might look back on the gifts he had so generously been given and truly appreciate what he had done. “Today I thought that we might work on compulsion now that your bloodlust is under relative control.”

"Your confidence in my abilities is flattering, but perhaps it would be best to wait awhile longer. Compulsion is a skill that most don't begin using until they're at least fledgling." It takes Itachi's self-control not to punch the bastard. He knew exactly what Orochimaru meant by stock. People. God only knows what sorts of compulsion the cretin wanted him to practice on them. People were not meant to be replaced as if they were nothing more than appliances.

“That may be true, but I believe that my confidence is well-founded.” Orochimaru’s eyes gleam with want, for he had seen Itachi at work, mastering the basics of his new vampiric state faster than any newborn before him. The picture he presented was…tantalizing. “I would go so far as to say that you’ve achieved the control of a fledgling far sooner than any childe I’ve ever sired. At the very least, I believe that you could learn to compel humans into performing simple tasks. You may begin with making them move, making them speak, making them fetch things for you. Baby steps, of course.”

"Of course. Well, I shall try my best." Itachi nods as his mind reels at the possibilities. Would it be preferable to fail at the skill? He could potentially get away with it. His age was a likely excuse, but if he didn't shine like the 'jewel' Orochimaru thought him to be...what would the consequences be? Perhaps a middle ground...

“Good, I expect nothing less from one of my most accomplished children.” Orochimaru’s violet tongue licks slowly over pale lips. “Now come, Itachi. Get dressed and meet me downstairs to begin your lesson. I would like to have you master the basics by sundown.”

Oh, how Itachi would like to rip that ugly, inhuman tongue out of Orochimaru's filthy mouth. "Of course, I shall be there momentarily."

“Good, I look forward to watching you…very closely.” The manic light grows brighter in Orochimaru’s snake-like yellow eyes. Even disheveled and irritated while half-awake, Itachi was nothing short of perfection. As Sasuke would be too. “I will leave you to dress and go see if Sasuke would like to attend the lesson. It would do him some good to watch his flawless older brother in action.”

"Perhaps you'd prefer to wait for us. Sasuke has already adjusted to the nocturnal lifestyle of our kind." Like Hell was Itachi going to leave Orochimaru alone in the same room with his baby brother. "He's always in a foul mood whenever he's awakened from a slumber. Best I rouse him and you not trouble yourself. We'll be along shortly."

“Very well.” Orochimaru sighs in disappointment. “I will be waiting out in the training yard. Come find me when you’ve woken him.” He steps away from Itachi’s bed, but not without leaving a lingering glance behind him. For such a perfect being, Itachi could be a handful sometimes. Such a pity he preferred women. The door shuts again behind him.

Damn it. The way Orochimaru looked at him never failed to make Itachi's skin crawl. "Just a little while longer." That's what Mei had promised. Just a little while longer and they'd both be free from that deviant devil.

* * *

The wonders of modern technology would never cease to amaze Mei. They made life so complex and yet so easy. With the press of a button, you could explore the thoughts of millions, be anywhere in the world that caught your fancy, even speak to a friend half a world away.

She relaxes back into her large, luxurious jacuzzi tub and breathes in the soft scent of the bubbles all around her. She lifts a few from the surface with the back of her hand and presses a damp finger to the screen of her phone to call her friend. A video call, of course, for it had been too long since she last saw her friend’s face.

A smile curls Mei’s lips when her call is finally yet quickly answered by a woman with dark eyes and flowing indigo hair. “Naori, it’s good to see you again.”

"Indeed it has been. You're looking rather pleased with yourself." Naori smiles, shaking her head in fond exasperation. "What's this one's name? I know you well enough by now to tell when you've found an interesting playmate."

In so many ways, she and Mei were the exact opposite. Her friend preferred to sample every delight the world had to offer. One of her chief pleasures was indulging in the companionship of handsome, younger vampires. Her friend was an excellent hedonist. Naori on the other hand...well, it wasn't by choice, but she was a masochist. She had spent most of her existence watching the one man she loved from afar. He might as well be the moon.

“Ah yes…I have found a new playmate. Young, newly turned, sheltered, but so willing to learn. He’s quite the intelligent young man and a quick study.” Mei was more than happy with her lover’s efforts to please her. “His name is Itachi. He’s Orochimaru’s newest childe.”

"Mmm he does sound promising, but I cannot say that I care much for his Sire." Orochimaru was a viper in Naori's eyes. He was just as likely to bite the hand that fed him as to thank it. "The name does roll off the tongue pleasantly, though."

“Yes and he’s as easy on the eyes as you would expect…from a descendant of the illustrious Uchiha Clan.” Mei knew it would be a hard pill for Naori to swallow, but accept it she must. Itachi depended on it.

"Mei, you are one of my oldest and dearest friends. That is why I will give you a chance to retract your jest made in such bad taste." Naori's eyes narrowed. For someone the likes of Orochimaru to have sired one of their own kin was unthinkable.

Mei’s smiles fades, her expression growing serious. “Itachi made a request for my help, Naori. He wants to be free of Orochimaru. Both him, and his little brother, Sasuke. I’ve seen a picture of the human child, Naori. He could be Izuna’s twin if he wasn’t still so young. They’re Uchiha, I would bet my life on it.”

Naori frowned. Mei was many things, but a liar she was not. "Then I shall take you at your word. I will need you to tell me everything you know of this Itachi and Sasuke. If the younger resembles Izuna to such an extent...it should prove easy to identify him. Itachi may prove harder." It was unthinkable and yet, her friend looked deadly serious. "I shall reach out to Obito. I have faith that he will wish to right this...blasphemy just as much as we do. He'll assist us."

“Thank you. But I promise that there will be no challenge to identify Itachi.” Despite the situation, Mei smiles once more. “He’ll be the only newborn allowed downstairs, and the most handsome to boot.”

"You sound rather smitten." It was enough to bring a smile to Naori's face despite the untenable situation. "In that case, I shall leave you to enjoy your bath while I speak with Obito."

Mei raises a glass of wine as Naori disappears from the screen. The wheels were in motion. Her promise to Itachi would be kept, especially with that man on the job.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi wasn't happy about it, but he roused Sasuke. It left a bitter taste in his mouth to know his baby brother was going to witness whatever demented training Orochimaru had in store for him. Perhaps it really would be as simple as ordering humans to fetch commonplace items. He could only hope that would be the case. Orochimaru coveted the natural talent Itachi possessed. It was both a blessing and a curse. Really his biology was the only card he had to play in this demented game.

The teenager grumbles and pulls his blankets up until only the ends of his spiky locks jut out from under the deep blue blankets. “Go away ‘Tachi.” He didn’t want to get up just yet, it was still too early in the day. The sun wasn’t even starting to go down yet.

"You can either come with me now or Orochimaru will come to get you himself. Believe me, you don't want the latter option." It was a cruel way to greet his brother, but Sasuke's safety took priority over his brother's love for sleeping in. "He wants you to watch my training. He was going to come and get you himself, but I talked him out of it."

The protests stop, but two very unhappy dark eyes peek out from under the blanket. “You mean he wants me to come what how much better you are than me now that you’re a vampire. Give me something to aspire to when he finally turns me.”

"In his demented mind, that's likely an accurate assessment." Itachi flicks Sasuke's forehead. He hated how his brother's voice had already grown so bitter. He wasn't even twenty yet and already Sasuke had grown so...jaded. "He's wrong, though. My being a vampire doesn't make me better than you, but we are both better than him. Sasuke, I spoke with Mei. I think if we play this game just awhile longer...her friend will help us escape."

Sasuke rubs his forehead and scowls as he sits up. “You’re putting an awful lot of faith into your cougar, Itachi.” Right…if they played their cards right and waited patiently, they’d be rescued, just like princesses in a fairytale.

"If you have a better idea, I'm listening." Itachi had to have faith. Otherwise...that meant he and Sasuke would forever be Orochimaru's puppets. The thought was enough to make him want to vomit.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, then close. He tosses the blankets aside and slips past his brother and away from his bed. He pulls off the shirt he’d worn to bed and reaches into his closet for a fresh one and a pair of jeans. He pulls them on without a word. He hated this. Hated the way that Orochimaru made him feel so inadequate for still being human. It wasn’t his fault that he was still too young to be turned. It wasn’t his fault that Itachi hadn’t fought harder to not be turned. Now…what choice was there. He was going to be turned whether he wanted to or not, because he wasn’t going to leave Itachi. Not now, not ever. “What lesson does he have planned for today?” He zips up his jeans over dark boxers and slides his arms into a light jacket.

Itachi sighs. He might not be able to read minds, but he knew Sasuke. His brother was brooding. Badly. That was never a good sign. Brooding lead to anger and anger in Sasuke's case meant that it was likely things would be set on fire. "He's convinced that I should start learning compulsion."

Sasuke glances at his brother and uncertainty flickers through his eyes. “…And just who are you going to be practicing on? It’s not like he can bring you some of his flunkees to practice with. Vampires can’t be compelled.”

"He's sick, Sasuke. He's brought some humans to practice on." Itachi looks away in shame. His voice soft, apologetic. "He says we'll start with simple commands. Things that won't hurt them."

Jet-black yes darken with hatred. “You’re right, he’s sick. He shouldn’t be getting innocent people involved in our mess.” It wasn’t right, it wasn’t fair, and it almost guaranteed that those humans would end up dead instead of returned home. “…Have you considered practicing on me?”

"Sasuke, I would never do that to you. It's bad enough to do it on a stranger, but to you?" Itachi shakes his head, taking Sasuke's hand in his. He'd rather die. "Never. Now come on. We have to play our parts convincingly if we want out of this hell."

Well, Sasuke couldn’t think of anything more convincing than helping Itachi with his training. But as usual, he was going to have to sit on the sidelines. “Why don’t you want me to become a vampire, Itachi? We both know it’s going to happen one way or another. Either he turns me, or I’ll make you turn me when you think I’m old enough.”

"I want you to be able to have a normal life, Sasuke." His eyes soften, Itachi could barely find the words. "You should be allowed to become an adult, to fall in love, to have children, and a life that you don't have to fear one day you'll lose control and kill someone. The bloodlust when you first turn is...it's not something I'd wish on my worst enemy. What's worse is the changes your mind undergoes. Predatory instincts kick in and if you're not careful, they consume when it comes to far more than just feeding."

“I’m not afraid, Itachi.” Sasuke scoffs at the thought. If Itachi could handle the transformation, then so could he. Besides, plenty of girls had tried catching his affections before he’d gotten pulled out of school. He hadn’t had any interest in any of them. And children Annoying. “Let’s go, the snake will come find us if we keep standing around talking.” He pushes the door to his room open and stalks out into the hall.

Itachi frowns. Sasuke might not be afraid of becoming a vampire, but he should be. It was addictive. "You're right. He will." He tries to banish that thought as he follows his precious, foolish little brother towards the viper.

Sasuke knew the way through these twisting, maze-like hallways to the training yard by heart. He’d been there often enough when Orochimaru wanted to test his strength, his speed. A vampire’s gym class for the home-schooled human.

Beyond the double doors leading outside, a cobblestone pathway leads down to the training pit, a fifteen foot deep hole in the ground that ran fifty feet across. A place big enough for a few vampires to fight comfortably.

"Lord Orochimaru, we're here." Itachi's eyes narrow as he surveys the training yard. Where was that damn snake?

“That’s good.” A soft, pleased hiss slithers into their ears as Orochimaru approaches them from the shadows behind them. “Are you ready, Itachi?”

He wasn't, but Itachi knew that didn't matter. Orochimaru was so willing to believe any lie Itachi fed him. "I'm ready."

“Then come.” Orochimaru smirks and turns towards the steps leading down into the pit. Every step ahead revealed the treat he’d procured for Itachi. Six humans in…varying states of shabby dress standing still and blank-eyed. Orochimaru knew that society rather frowned upon kidnapping, so he’d found subjects that wouldn’t be missed. “Here are your new toys, Itachi.”

Itachi had never wanted to stake Orochimaru more. "And what would you have me do with them?" The blank look in their eyes...was that purely compulsion?

Orochimaru’s lips curl into a wicked grin. “I think it might be fun to watch you play with them a little, Itachi. You could have them fight one another, fuck one another, twist themselves into knots to please you. It is your compulsion, Itachi. Whatever you have them do, you must WANT them to do it for you.”

Only years of practice allow Itachi to hide his disgust. He was tempted to order them to leave, but Itachi discounts that. Orochimaru might have them killed if he did so and even if he didn't...the viper would make him suffer for the act of mercy in one way or another.

Itachi could only hope that Mei would be true to her word. That her friend would come true. Orochimaru's depravity was accelerating. He had to make the humans do something. More likely something more impressive than playing fetch.

He glances at the six, trying to decide who was the strongest. Deciding on a man in what Itachi guessed was in his early thirties, he wills the magic into his eyes. Itachi didn't know if it would even work, but he had to try. Failure would only result in more suffering for these people. "Come to me."

It takes a moment, for over the course of several seconds, then man doesn’t move. Then, he takes a loping step forward, almost staggering towards the young vampire like a zombie.

The slowness and unnatural movement makes it all the more painful. This man was completely defenseless. "I want you to tilt your head to the side. You are not to move until I permit you to do so."

The hobbling man stops in his tracks and his head lolls to the side. Sasuke’s eyes narrow. There was no strength at all in that man’s body. It was like… His gaze shifts to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru’s lips twitch, then his eyes glow briefly.

A young woman, dressed in ratty street clothes and tattoos up her neck raises her hands to her mouth and screams. “What are you doing?” And one by one the remaining four regain consciousness and begin to panic.

Bastard. He woke them up. "Sleep. All of you sleep immediately." Itachi scarcely holds back a snarl. Orochimaru had done this on purpose. Was he really so predictable? Had Orochimaru anticipated he'd drink from the humans instead of other options or would the snake have un-compelled them anyway?

Orochimaru’s snake-lie eyes gleam as three of the victims fall asleep instantly, but the girl and two older homeless men turn tail and run. “They’re getting away, Itachi. I don’t think you tried hard enough.”

"Damn it. I SAID TO SLEEP." Itachi's voice booms like thunder across the training grounds, his eyes flashing red.

The two elderly men stumble and fall to the ground with muffled thumps, but the girl looks back over her shoulder in terror and stops at the edge of the pit. Her hands dig into the dirt and stone as she begins to climb up the side.

Orochimaru licks his lips appreciatively. “That one has such spirit, doesn’t she? Best ensure that she doesn’t run away and tell someone, Itachi.”

Why wasn't he strong enough? Itachi glowers, darting off after the girl. If he couldn't use compulsion, he'd have to just knock her out. His newly enhanced speed makes catching up with her easy. His knowledge of human anatomy makes rendering her unconscious even easier. Just a simple pinch to a nerve in her neck and she goes limp. He catches her effortlessly. "I have to admire your spirit, but I am trying to help you." His words were little more than a whisper as he carries her back to Orochimaru. All the while his every instincts screaming at him to escape with Sasuke and these poor people.

Sasuke watches the spectacle with discomfort. But his eyes widen with alarm as he sees dark droplets fall to the ground from the girl’s hands. “Itachi! Put her down and get away from her!”

Itachi immediately sets the girl down and jumps several feet back. Already he could feel his fangs lengthening. What had he done to piss the universe off so much? He could feel himself salivating over the thought of her blood. Itachi had mastered the urge to sink his fangs into every human around him, but when they were bleeding...it was much harder.

Sasuke races across the pit and shivers as he feels Orochimaru’s hungry gaze on his back. He stops between his brother and the human girl and blocks the view of the blood as he examines her hands. The cuts were deep across her palms and she’d ripped a number of nails in her fear. Not that he cared about her, he just didn’t want her to become his brother’s next snack and have Itachi guilt-ridden over it for the next decade. “Damn it.” He reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a small plastic bottle filled with a thick dark liquid. He tosses it to his brother and throws a hard look over his shoulder. “Drink that.”

Itachi catches the bottle and slowly sips the contents. The longer he could make it last the better. "Sasuke, take her to Kabuto and see that she's treated. A broken toy is of little use to me." Itachi almost winces as the word toy escapes his lips, but he had to make it look convincing.

A muscle tightens in Sasuke’s jaw. He knew how much it hurt Itachi to say something like that. “Fine.” He picks her up and pulls her arm around his neck and over his shoulder. He shoots a dirty look at Orochimaru as he drags her out of the pit and up the path towards the sprawling, darkened mansion.

But Orochimaru says nothing, for he was more than pleased with the display. “Well done, Itachi. You’ve learned how to control your bloodlust well. A pity you didn’t get a proper feeding in, but I suppose that your little brother’s blood will have to do.”

"I'm glad my efforts pleased you, Lord Orochimaru." Itachi strains himself to keep his voice neutral as he watches Sasuke leave with the girl in tow.

Orochimaru watches a trickle of blood dribble from the corner of Itachi’s lips. Knowing where it came from has him licking his lips. “I always did wonder how his blood might taste. I can’t wait to find out for myself when I make Sasuke as perfect as you.”

It tasted like the death of innocence. Itachi never should have tasted Sasuke's blood, but it was for emergency situations like this. "We'll see what fate has in store for all of us. Forgive me, I find myself rather exhausted."

“A pity. I suppose that we’ll have to increase your lessons so that you might build up suitable stamina.” It was one of Itachi’s few disappointing features. His lack of stamina, and…of course, his penchant for mercy.

* * *

Obito’s tastes had always tilted towards a strange fusion of Heian period Japan, Renaissance Spain, and the newest modern trends. Yes, the clan considered him to be on the eccentric side, and they were right. He was. He loved it. And it was why he usually didn’t stick his nose into larger clan matters. He had his little family, his mate and his children. Most had left the nest by now, but there were a few he kept close still.

But even though Obito didn’t usually worry about problems outside of the family he’d pulled together, that didn’t mean that he stayed oblivious to them. After all…once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha. As the woman who sat before him knew very well. “It’s been a long time since you last came for a visit, Naori.” He swirls his sake and catches the dimming rays of sunlight brought by dusk in the clear wine. A mischievous smile pulls at his lips. “I was starting to think you didn’t like me anymore.”

"You know that I adore you. It's Clan politics that I prefer to avoid." Naori shakes her head with a gentle sigh. It had been far too long since she had last seen her old friend. "In this case, it can't be helped. Obito, something horrible has happened."

Obito’s smile doesn’t fade but his gaze sharpens with a keen intelligence. “Oh? Worse than what Kagami wore to our last clan gathering? I have pictures if you’d like to see them. It was a hilarious horror show.”

"While that does sound tempting, this is a serious matter." Naori bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood with her fang. "You know of Mei, yes? She is one of my closest friends. I trust her word completely...if I did not I would not ask this of you."

“Yes…usually I’m the last one that the clan comes to for help. Too headstrong. Too irresponsible. Too…content to sit back from the fighting.” A dangerous gleam flares in Obito’s eyes. He played at being younger than he was, found it fun, found it truer to himself than trying to be serious and broody all of the time. Still, it wasn’t wise to underestimate him. “What sort of intervention are you looking for, Naori? What kind of help can I give you?”

"Obito, we both know that is all nothing more than an act. You prefer to be left to your own devices, but you're just as fearsome a warrior as any in our Clan." Anyone who thought otherwise was a fool as far as Naori was concerned. "I need you to help me rescue two young men. They are both of Uchiha blood and one has already been turned against his will. We have reason to suspect Orochimaru will turn the other one into a vampire once he's of age. The boy is just shy of his seventeenth birthday."

Obito whistles lowly, then takes a sip of his sake. It seemed he’d made the right choice in company today. “Orochimaru has guts to be turning an Uchiha, I’ll give him that. Though letting it get out that he has means he’s going to end up with those guts of his laying on the floor. You said Mei told you about this?”

"Orochimaru has a death wish even if he doesn't know it. I can't imagine he'll survive this treachery." Naori was fully aware the snake's influence extended far, but there were some offenses that couldn't be left unpunished. This was chief among them. "Yes, Mei told me of it. I have a picture of the elder brother she sent to me on my phone. She also tells me that 'Sasuke,' the younger brother, could pass for Lord Izuna’s twin were he a few years older."

“Send me the photo later, I’ll pass it along to one of my children. I think that he could do with stretching his legs.” Obito hums softly as he considers the case set before him. “Taking them is going to tip Orochimaru off and he’ll inevitably go into hiding, but their safety has to be the first priority.”

"I shall be sure to do so. But you're right, the snake will slither off, and goodness only knows what atrocities they've endured already." Naori sighs. Her imagination was more than sufficient to paint an infinite sea of horrific scenarios. "The elder is intelligent. It seems he charmed Mei and pleaded with her for help. Either he's the luckiest newborn in the world or he's strategic enough to realize who can pull the levers of powers to get him out of there."

“I would guess he’s smart enough to have figured out that the older the vampire, the more connections they’re likely to have. And there aren’t very many older vampires without a connection to our family. I would think that the issue would be finding someone to help him who isn’t loyal to Orochimaru.” And it looked to Obito like this boy had managed the impossible in a den full of vipers.

Naori allows herself a small, hopeful smile. "Itachi found that person. Now the rest is up to us. Our biggest challenge will be to get them out of there sight unseen. There is also the matter of trust. The boys need to recognize who is coming to help them."

“Yes, I thought that a covert mission might be the way to go.” Obito tilts his head, then looks back over his shoulder towards the empty hall and the staircase leading up to the second floor. “Do you think you could bring down one of your jade bead bracelets?”

For a moment, there’s silence, then a shadow moves from behind the stairs. “Of course.” The shadow disappears up the stairs like a ghost. 

"I agree that covert would be best, a full strike would be nothing short of a war declaration." Naori purses her lips at the thought. Many would die. Orochimaru had countless underlings. Innocent lives that had bought his sweet lives would be lost. “We're so fortunate your son is so fast. I believe his speed may even rival that of Lord Madara's and Lord Izuna's." For the longest time she had thought such a feat was impossible even for vampires, but she had since been proven wrong. "Orochimaru currently resides in an estate in Chicago. Getting in and out without causing a commotion will prove challenging."

“Chicago, I see…that’s going to be quite a trip. Putting them on a plane wouldn’t be smart because anyone in Orochimaru’s position would of course check passenger manifests.” Obito wasn’t fool enough to think that Orochimaru didn’t have minions everywhere he could reach. “I can have my son drive over to pick them up, it will take two days to get there and two to come back, but he’s the most discreet of my children and his face isn’t well-known outside the family. And with his talents, Orochimaru won’t even know he’s there. But the boys will.” Obito hums for a moment. “A gift from the ancestors. That sounds like something he’d say.”

"And rather fitting. After all, they are being saved by family." Naori's lips twitch upward sin amusement. On the surface it looked like the perfect plan. "Four days is quite the journey, but you're right about the flights. Orochimaru has eyes and ears everywhere. This way would be more difficult for him to track and your son’s relative anonymity should prove useful."

And so would his other talents, if anything stopped them in their path. Obito sits, back, satisfied that he could count on his son. “If they’re to recognize their rescuer, then be sure to send Mei a picture for reference.”

Only the faint brush of a vampiric aura and the appearance of a pale hand on the back of the couch just beside Obito’s shoulder give any hint of the young vampire returning. “I have it.” He holds out his hand and opens his fingers to reveal a single circular piece of deep green jade with a mirror polish inlaid with characters etched in gold. “Have the one I’m meant to meet with wear this and I’ll find him.”

"I will." Naori’s gaze finds the young man and glitters at the sight of the beautiful piece. "It's lovely and I promise you that he will be wearing it. You're more likely to find Itachi than Sasuke first. Orochimaru hides the still human brother away in his room from what I hear."

Obito lifts the bracelet from his childe’s hand and offers it to Naori. “I think we’ve got all of the details we need. As long as you can have Mei bring something back from Itachi for my son to wear when he arrives, I’m sure that he can assess the situation for himself and decide the best way out.”

"I think we can manage that. Sasuke's birthday is next month. Mei will have an excuse to visit Itachi." Naori handles the jade with care. Not only was it beautiful to look at, it might well end up being a key to the boys' freedom.

“Good, then we’ll get the Jeep loaded up with everything they might need for a long road trip.” Obito glances back at the young vampire standing quietly behind him. “Do you have everything you need to know?”

“I do.” Onyx eyes glow gently with sympathy and determination. “They’ll disappear from their prison and vanish into thin air within three days. I promise.”

“Good.” Obito smiles teasingly and pours himself another cup of sake. “Thank you for bringing this to my attention Naori. I’m sure we’re both very honored by the trust you’re putting in us.”

"I should be thanking the two of you. I'm not sure I could have managed to rescue him without a war without your help." Naori offers them a gentle smile, feeling a heavy burden alight from deepest depths of her undead heart. The boys would be safe. No one should suffer under Orochimaru's care. "If you need anything, I believe you know how to contact me."

“Of course.” Obito sighs softly. Why was it that whenever it came to rescuing a young member of their clan, he was the one who ended up growing his collection? Well, it wouldn’t be any hardship to take in two more strays. It would be nice to have children in the house again after so long. Maybe he should talk to Kakashi about adopting a few more…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Just a heads up, this story is going to be a nice slow burn. Our precious babies have lots of issues, but I promise that they'll work through them and come out stronger in the end.

Moron. Idiot. Imbecile. Asshole. Bitch. Brown-nose. Waste of space.

Sasuke’s gazes drifts over the throng of gathered vampires, unimpressed by the flunkees that Orochimaru had gathered in some semblance of a ‘birthday party.’ He’d tried to get out of it. Every year he tried to get out of it. But every yeah, Orochimaru insisted on having a party…inviting people that Sasuke didn’t know or didn’t care about, all so that their guardian could show off his prized pet human.

It all made Sasuke want to puke.

In the middle of Orochimaru’s grandstanding, Sasuke quietly wanders away from the vampires held in rapt attention by Orochimaru’s slimy charisma. Give him pizza and movies in a locked room with Itachi any day.

He knew that Kabuto would catch him sneaking off, but he didn’t care. So long as he didn’t leave the set of rooms set aside for the party, Orochimaru’s gopher wouldn’t say anything. Nothing worth listening to, anyway.

He finds a seat on the couch next to his brother in the sitting room just off the grand ballroom. “I hate birthday parties.”

"You used to love them, but I know. There are few things worse than when Orochimaru decides to 'spoil' us." Itachi sighs, shaking his head. His hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "It's even worse in some ways when he shows you off while still human. We'll be free soon, though." Itachi allows the Japanese to flow off his tongue. He had spent years practicing. Overhearing snippets of conversations from some of Orochimaru's foreign guests combined with a curiosity about their heritage had motivated him to learn the language. Well, he could speak it. Reading it was another matter.

Sasuke pausing before replying in kind, the words a little halting and uncertain. “You’re very optimistic that your lady is going to come through on this.”

"I prefer to remain optimistic. If I'm wrong, our circumstances remain unchanged." If Itachi was right, though...everything would. "If I'm right, we'll be free."

“And what do we do once we’re free?” Sasuke stares at the opposite wall as if he could burn it down just by glaring. “Will you go back to university and finish your degree? Settle down and have a vampire family with Mei?”

"I'm not sure. I hadn't thought that far ahead." Freedom was such an elusive dream, that his priorities had always been keeping Sasuke safe foremost and looking for an escape second. Nothing else had ever been factored into the equation. "I might go back to university, but I doubt a vampire family with Mei is in my future. I like her." Itachi liked her a lot. He knew the feeling was mutual. "But I also know I'm a newborn and she has many people vying for her attention. Sooner or later, I imagine someone else will catch her eye."

“But is that something you want? A vampire family?” Sasuke takes a moment to stop glaring at the wall and glances at his brother. Itachi always did insist that Sasuke should take his time to be human first have kids, have a family. Forget being a vampire at all…

A vampire family? Itachi tilts his head at the thought. Being held captive by Orochimaru had forced Itachi to alter his goals. No longer did he envision a long-term future. Only a short-term one. Survival came first. Hopes and dreams, those were elusive concepts. "I hadn't really considered such things. Right now, I have you and that's more than enough for me. If I met someone later...maybe, but no matter what happens, you'll always be my brother, Sasuke. No one can change that. I'd never leave you behind."

“Yeah, and I’m not leaving you behind either.” Sasuke snorts softly and closes his eyes. “So no more talk about me staying human, alright? Those plans evaporated the day you woke up dead. And the day I become a vampire, the first thing I’ll do is go for Orochimaru’s throat.”

That was Itachi's worst nightmare. His baby brother becoming a vampire and dying a permanent death when he faced off against Orochimaru."I won't mention it again, but I'll kill him for you."

“Hn.” Not without Sasuke, he wasn’t. “Fine, I’ll let you come and get a shot in, but that bastard is mine.”

"How generous of you." Itachi shakes his head, a wistful splash of amusement peppering his expression.

Sasuke rolls his eyes and leans forward to stand up. “Looks like your cougar is coming.” He knew that mane of long auburn hair almost as well as Itachi did, much to his dismay. “I’ll leave you two to your plotting and plowing.”

"I must commend your alliteration skills." He rolls his eyes good-naturedly, before flicking Sasuke's forehead. "Just think perhaps one day you'll have a playmate of your own."

“That’ll be the day…” Sasuke stalks off in a huff to find another hidden corner somewhere he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone.

The vampiress glances over her shoulder with an amused smile as the angst-filled teenager disappears from sight. “A shame he’s not in a better mood with a party going on around us.”

"I can't blame him. I've never enjoyed Orochimaru's celebrations either. It's even worse when one is the guest of honor." He offers her a brave smile as he makes room for her on the couch. "I am glad that you could make it, though. My days are far drearier when you're not around." It wasn't a lie. Sasuke and Mei were the only people that Itachi looked forward to seeing.

“Then maybe I could offer to introduce you to a friend to make your days less dreary.” She smiles warmly and runs her fingers through Itachi’s hair, then presses a kiss to his neck.

"That would be wonderful." A soft sigh of pleasure escapes his lips. Mei had long ago learned his neck was his weakness.

She smirks as kisses again to leave a soft mark on his skin. “Itachi, have you ever tried kissing a man before?”

Itachi blinks, the question stopping him in his tracks. Mei was as always full of surprises. "No. Why do you ask?"

“Because I’m afraid that I have to be away during Orochimaru’s next party, so I thought I would send a friend in my place. He’s a lovely, kind little thing. I think you’d like him.” Mei nips at Itachi’s ear perhaps a little harder than strictly necessary. “He even gave me a gift for you to wear to the party.”

He squirms at the nip. Itachi watches Mei with confused eyes. "That's very kind of you. He does sound lovely, but that wouldn't upset you? I'll confess that I'm curious about the gift, though and anyone who catches your eye must be special."

“Yes, he’s very special. And such a handsome boy too. Much like you, though you take after your family’s classical looks far more than he does.” Mei reaches into the small purse at her hip and holds a beautiful craved jade bracelet between her fingers. “A token so that he will know who you are.”

Itachi eyes the bracelet. It might very well be his ticket to freedom. "It's beautiful. I thank you, My Lady and I have something for him as well." Itachi reaches underneath his shirt, pulling out a silver chain with a large ruby pendant on it. "Give him this. So, I'll know it's him."

Mei cradles the necklace in her palm and smiles at the beautiful, yet simple craftsmanship. “It’s a very fetching piece.” She tucks it away in her purse, then raises a hand to cradle the side of Itachi’s face. “Now, he may be young, but he’s…traditional, in a number of ways. So don’t be surprised if he buries you in compliments. His favourite is to call his lover a gift from the ancestors.”

"I'm glad you think so. It was a present from my younger brother for my birthday." It was the most valuable possession he owned and not just because of its beauty. Still, there was the matter of Mei's friend. "I shall remember that phrase, but I must say that escalated quickly from a kiss to lovers."

“What can I say. When you see him, you’ll understand.” Even Mei couldn’t help herself when it came to that boy. “Polite and well-spoken to his elders, a calming serenity about him, and a playful mischievous streak he got from his Sire. And taking him to bed…” Mei laughs slyly. “He’s an exceptionally attentive lover. And I think it should be a crime not to pull on those curls.”

Itachi had thought he'd lost his ability to blush after taking Mei as a lover. Apparently, he hadn't. He could already feel his cheeks growing warm at her words. "I feel as though I should be jealous, but it's only natural a rose as lovely as you would have many admirers. He sounds charming, though." Charming enough that Itachi's mind was crafting a rather alluring portrait of the vampire who had earned such high praise from Mei. The person who might very well be the key to his and Sasuke's freedom. "Do you think that your friend can free us from this gilded cage?"

“I think that Naori and Obito couldn’t have picked a finer young man to act as your knight in shining armor.” Mei pats Itachi’s cheek. “But I fear that after tonight, you and I may not have the chance to see one another for quite some time. Distance will be the price for your freedom.”

"A knight in shining armor to whisk us away from that sadistic snake does sound nice." Itachi tilts his head at the name. Obito. He had heard that name before. Whispered here and there. Obito was like Mei. Another elder. Itachi hadn't heard of a Naori before, but he'd take anyone's help who could get them out of here. "It saddens me we won't see each other for awhile. That's a heavy price to pay, but we may as well make the most of this night then. You expressed interest in erotic massages?"

Mei laughs and brushes her lips against the newborn’s. “Darling boy, that is more than an interest. Those are my favourite pastime.”

Itachi smiles and kisses her. "Then why don't you teach me all about this pastimes of yours?" He might as well indulge himself in whatever comfort he could get before the escape. He and Sasuke faced an uncertain future. Mei had been one of the few constants in his life since becoming a vampire. He'd miss her. It wasn't love, but it was safe and it felt...good. She was a skilled seductress.

“Then come with me.” Mei rises from the couch and takes her little lover by the hand, pulling him up with effortless grace. She strides towards the hall that led upstairs, a pleased smile on her face. She could stand to teach him a few more things before handing him over to the mysterious Uchiha Clan.

* * *

Itachi traces the bracelet he'd carefully hidden underneath his sleeve as he begins sorting through his belongings. It was a struggle deciding what was needed most that could be carried off the easiest. "I'd start packing as well, Sasuke. Mei gave me a token from our rescuer and I did the same. He'll be wearing the necklace. It could happen at any time. We need to be ready."

“The ruby one I got you for your birthday?” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. No wonder he hadn’t seen Itachi wearing it the last few days. “Let me get this straight. You gave the present I got for you to your cougar so that she could give it to some guy we’ve never met who’s supposed to come abduct us?”

"It sounds awful when you put it that way, but it was the easiest way to recognize them." Itachi winces as guilt pangs inside him. He should have chosen something else, but it was all he had on hand. Something that would show he was serious about getting out of there.

“And what else did she tell you about this guy? Is he bringing some friends to help get us out of here? Or is he old enough to kill Orochimaru and free us that way?” Sasuke crosses his arms and leans back against one of the tall posts of Itachi’s four-poster bed.

Mei had told him a lot about 'this guy' as Sasuke called him. Most of which, Itachi doubted Sasuke would appreciate. "That Obito had chosen the perfect person to assist us in our escape."

That didn’t make Sasuke feel much better. It only made him wonder who the fuck was being sent to help them. And why hadn’t Itachi been given more information? Were they just supposed to wait around like sitting ducks until a rescue came? “And when is this guy supposed to show up?”

"Mei didn't tell me. I assume so we won't give ourselves away by unintentionally altering our behavior." Itachi sighs, fully aware he must sound like a fool to his younger brother, but it couldn't be helped. "We will recognize him by the necklace and the phrase a gift from the ancestors."

“Male, a phrase, a necklace…did she say anything else? How he’d be dressed? What he looks like? His name? His age?” If Sasuke was going to sneak out of his room to help, then he wanted more clues on who he was looking for.

"She said he was well spoken, polite, and he has curly hair." Itachi knew that he was playing with fire, but Sasuke deserved an accurate description. "He's a member of the Uchiha Clan and Mei said he was handsome."

“Right…” So they were waiting for a relative to come and pick them up. Fantastic… “What do you want me to do?” Sasuke couldn’t believe that he was going along with this. But anything to get away from Orochimaru, he supposed.

"Continue on as you have been. The way Mei spoke implied that he'd be arriving soon." Itachi shakes his head, pulling Sasuke into a hug. "Just be patient awhile longer. I know that it isn't much to go on, but it's something."

Be patient Itachi said. It was funny to hear that come out of his brother’s mouth when Sasuke knew that Itachi was even more impatient to get out of here than he was. “Fine, I’ll be patient. What should I pack?” It was obvious that he was going to have to, and maybe that would help him to stave off the persistent boredom he’d felt these last two years.

"Pack only what you can carry easily enough to run with and what you think you'll need most." Itachi knew that when the time came...speed would be the greatest ally.

“Right, fill a backpack.” Though Sasuke would still work on filling a bigger bag in case they had the option to take more. His arms squeeze a little tighter around his big brother. “Itachi, are you sure about this?” This sounded risky and Sasuke didn’t want to lose his big brother for some empty promises.

"Sasuke, I wish that I could offer you something more concrete. I truly do, but you know what Orochimaru is capable of. You've seen what he's made me do while I'm still a newborn. His cruelty will only get worse." Itachi leans his forehead against his brother's. The simple contact was enough to anchor him in the present moment. Without Sasuke, Itachi would have given into the insanity by now. "I won't let him use you the way he does me without a fight. It's far from ideal, but I believe Mei sincerely wants to help us. For now, I'll put my faith in the man she entrusted with our safety."

“Alright.” Sasuke wasn’t at all sure about this, but he’d trust his brother. And for now, that meant trusting this relative of theirs to show up ready to get them out of here fast.

* * *

Several tall red candles provide a soft glow to the otherwise darkened room. Deep scarlet paint coats the walls and golden ornaments shimmer as they reflect the flames onto the polished wooden floor.

Before the candles on the altar, a lone figure kneels upon a large, flat cushion. His hands pressed together, his head remains bowed in prayer. The flames flicker softly.

“…Ancestors guide me, for I am in need of your wisdom.” A soft sigh passes his lips. “In fourteen days, I will leave this place in search of two members of my family that have been taken away from us. I do not know what I will find when I arrive, but I ask for your help. Show me what it is that I lack on my way to save and protect them.”

Slowly, soft onyx eyes open, holding within them caged reflections of the dancing flames. A pale hand reaches out for a thin piece of bamboo, infused with incense. He sets it alight and rests it in an old stone cup. He reaches to the floor and lifts a small bowl to the table, in it resting three oranges and a handful of cherries. A bowl of rice joins it, another of spices, then herbs tied around the stem of a lotus blossom.

He bows once more with his forehead pressed to the floor, then rises slowly and snuffs out the candles. It was a ritual he’d done countless times before and not once had it failed him.

Not that he expected that the ancestors would deliver his long lost relatives to him on a silver platter. No, he had asked for help, but he would have to carry out all of the tasks himself. But in such a delicate situation, he would take a burst of clarity and inspiration at the behest of the ancestors when the time was right.

He steps silently from the room and loses the door behind him, leaving only the faint stars and a sliver of the moon to light the room from beyond the windows. He climbs down one flight of stairs to the second floor and turns into his workshop, where he kept his sketch-pads and notebooks, his climbing gear and his ancient Guandao.

He runs his fingers over the shaft of the pole-arm, considering it for a moment, before turning away. No, he refused to turn this mission into a bloodbath. He was not like his cousins and he did not revel in war and fighting. He was…different. He’d always been different…and he always would.

A fact that they never let him forget.

His gaze falls onto the climbing gear. That on the other hand, could be useful if he needed a cover story. So he reaches for the two bags and pulls them from the closet to deposit them on the floor.

These cousins of his were nothing but slaves to Orochimaru, that snake, held captive there for his entertainment. “…I promise that you two won’t have to suffer him for any longer than you have to. I beg of you…give me a little more time.” This had to be times right, because if he timed it poorly, his new cousins could end up dead. He couldn’t let that happen, not if he had the power to save them.

“Are you almost done plotting your next fifty moves in there?” A glint of silver hair gleams at the door to his workshop. “You’re a good strategist, just try not to overdo it. You always have your fall-back, which might be your best shot of getting them out of there.”

Yes, he knew that. He knew that he had the power to take them from there. The question was whether he should use it or not. “Thank you for the advice, Kakashi. I’ll evaluate the situation when I come to it, but you might be right.” And that, in itself was mildly terrifying.

“Do you want any help loading up the Jeep?” Kakashi steps into the room and holds out a helping hand.

The onyx eyes warm and soften. “Yeah, thanks.” He runs a hand through his short, curly hair and smiles. He could do this. It wasn’t the first time he’d done something difficult, even dangerous. But unlike most young vampires, he wasn’t one to run headfirst into a challenge. No…he could be patient and wait for the wisdom he sought to bless him with its presence. He would not rush, he would not put innocent people in danger. “I’ll bring them here first. This place is secret, safe. Tell Obito that I’ll contact him again when I’ve got them.”

“Very well.” Kakashi takes up one of the large, heavy duffel bags. Heavy for a human, anyway. “Just be sure to get yourself out of there alive as well, Brat.”

His lips twitch in wry amusement. “I know. I don’t plan to waste the life that Obito bought for me.” Not when it had come at the price it did. “Not when I’m finally content.”

Content, satisfied, but never quite…happy. It was a word that Kakashi rarely heard from the boy’s lips. “We want you to be happy, you know.”

Yes, he knew that too. “I am happy, Kakashi. I’m happy with you and Obito and my siblings. Family is all I ever wanted, and I have that.”

Kakashi sighs softly. Yes, they had family. And what a complicated family theirs was.


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi loathed Orochimaru's gatherings. They were held on a biweekly basis and while he liked to maintain the pretense of playing the part of a gracious host, Itachi knew better. Everything that viper did was laced with venom. His every move was strategic and psychotic all at once and business was no exception.

Over the years, Itachi had learned most of their names. Though there were always a few new faces at each and every gathering. It varied how long they stuck around. If there was one thing Orochimaru excelled at it was reading other people. He was able to discern the deepest desires of the souls of others. The yearning that burned the hottest in both beating and unbeating hearts alike. There were three kinds of guests: devoted followers, business associates, and Orochimaru's friends. The last group was the most dangerous. The ones who would look at him in a way that never failed to make his skin crawl and leave Itachi's hands itching to find the nearest stake.

A smile was his only real protection, though. It was a weapon he was employing even at this very moment. "It's unfortunate the tariffs are impacting your business to such an extent. I'm certain Lord Orochimaru will do what he can to help you."

If nothing else, his time in this pretty hell had taught Itachi a number of things. Whether it was about the supernatural, psychology, culture, business, medicine, or politics. He'd learned a great deal about the vampire hierarchy. Normally, a vampire of Orochimaru's age would fall into the 'upper middle' at best, but the snake had slithered his way towards the top of vampire society by manipulating others. It was sickening to watch. People were nothing more than pawns to him. Just like those...poor humans Orochimaru had compelled for Itachi to practice his own compulsion skills on. The very thought was almost enough to make him throw up the bloodwine he'd been sipping strategically throughout the evening.

“Yes. It seems that humans are doing nothing these days but losing their business sense. How is anyone meant to turn a profit when these tariffs and taxes are exorbitantly high?” And how was he meant to convey Danzo’s concerns to the master of the house when Danzo insisted that he ‘play nice’ with this vampire brat? This boy was the bane of Homura Mitokado’s existence and he would very much like him removed from his sight immediately. But…patience and delicacy were demanded of him. Befriend the boy, make an ally of him, for he had Orochimaru’s ear. “You are still too young to understand, but spend the next few centuries by your Sire’s side and perhaps you’ll receive an education to undo all of the human nonsense that’s been placed in your head.”

"I'll be sure to take that into consideration." It takes all of Itachi's self-control to resist the impulse to rip the other vampire's throat out with his bare fangs. Unfortunately, it wasn't worth the risk. Causing a scene wouldn't end well for him. Whether it earned Orochimaru's ire or worse...his approval. "Have you sampled the bloodwine tonight? I'm told it's from a good year."

A childish diversion. A single insult and already the child wanted to kill him. Orochimaru certainly didn’t train his children very well. “I have, it’s passable. I do believe it’s time for me to seek out your Sire for serious conversation.” Impudent whelp.

"Please do. He speaks most highly of you and I'm certain he'd enjoy the intelligent discourse more than the drivel he's politely enduring now." It was a lie. The other vampire's name was almost never mentioned by Orochimaru and when it was, it was nothing more than an afterthought. Still, if the conceited vamp could distract the viper while Itachi looked for his knight all the better.

“Hmph. Child.” And one with no manners nor any idea as to how to properly address one’s elders. Mitokado sweeps away, certain to tell Danzo of this unpleasant development.

Unfortunate. The slug was able to see through polite lies. Itachi shakes his head at the thought. He had bigger things to worry about. Would he be coming tonight? Would Mei's friend even come at all?

“I’m sorry, he’s one of those traditional types who believes that newborns should worship the ground their elders walk on, even if they haven’t earned that respect.” A pair of dark eyes glow warmly as a pale hand takes Itachi’s and strokes the soft skin there. “I like your bracelet. Is it jade?”

Itachi was tempted to ask if there was another kind of elder. Save for Mei, he had yet to meet one who didn't fit that description one way or another. The kindness in the vampire's eyes stops Itachi in his tracks. His touch was gentle. Almost caressing. Against all reason, Itachi feels his lips soften into a gesture that was almost alien to him anymore. A sincere smile. "Thank you. Yes, it's jade. It was a gift from from a friend of someone very precious to me. I've grown rather fond of it. To whom do I have the honor of speaking?"

“The name my parents gave me is Jiushui, but you can call me Shisui.” A kind, gentle smile curves his lips. “It’s a little easier to pronounce, don’t you think?”

Itachi tilts his head as he examines the other smiling vampire further. His hair was dark as a raven's feathers but expressed itself in wild curls. Appearances could be deceiving, but the vampire before him could have passed for either a high school senior or a young college student. "I like both versions, but I'll admit that Shisui rolls off the tongue easier. I'm Itachi."

“A beautiful name to suit a beautiful face.” Shisui lifts Itachi’s hand to examine the gold-etched bracelet half-concealed beneath a long, dark gray sleeve. “The words engraved here couldn’t be truer. Do you know what they say?”

"You're too kind and I’m afraid not. I know it's Chinese, but I can't read it." Itachi could understand when people were speaking Japanese and even recognized a few symbols. Enough to know that Chinese and Japanese overlapped a great deal, but that was as far cry from being able to read it.

Shisui’s eyes glow briefly red and reflect little spots of the golden inlay. “It says to treasure family, for they are a gift from the ancestors.” He smiles and reaches for a silver chain around his neck with a familiar shadowed ruby pendant. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Itachi.”

Itachi stares at the pendant almost unable to believe it. It was the very same one Sasuke had given him. The one that would symbolize their rescuer and it. 'A gift from the ancestors.' It had to be him. "You came. What's your plan?"

“Patience, Itachi, you wouldn’t want to draw too much attention to us.” Shisui’s gaze sharpens slightly in warning. “After all, we’ve only just met. What would people think if you took me into your room before we’ve gotten to know each other?”

"What did you have in mind?" Freedom was so close, but so far away. Every fiber of Itachi's being told him to grab Sasuke and to run, but Shisui was right. It'd draw too much attention. He'd have to be patient....just a little while longer.

Itachi's voice was broken and didn't truly qualify as a whisper. He didn't want to tempt fate. If he raised his voice too high, Itachi worried his dreams of freedom would vanish into thin air along with Shisui. They had to move quickly. They had to get Sasuke and escape the viper's layer. Put as much distance between them and Orochimaru as possible.

“Sneak me to your brother and I can do the rest.” Shisui’s voice lowers to a nearly silent murmur. Everything rested on secrecy now. He couldn’t afford to fail…he wouldn’t let it happen. “How skilled are you at seduction, Itachi?”

"Skilled enough to convince them." Itachi glides his hand against Shisui's cheek in coaxing caress. Suddenly, Mei's question made a great deal more sense to him. "How skilled are you at being seduced?" He leans closer, brushing his lips against Shisui's ear in a ghost of a kiss.

Shisui tilts his head, his eyes growing a little glassy on command. His fingers dance up along Itachi’s hips to rest on his waist. “Try me and find out.”

"Alright. I will." Itachi licks the shell of Shisui's ear before nibbling on the bottom. Slowly, but surely making his way further down. Leaving a trail of small, opened mouth kisses along his jawline until he captures the other man's lips in a slow kiss.

The slow brush of lips grows warmer as Shisui coaxes the newborn to lean flush against him. His lips seek out Itachi’s to suck and bruise them, his tongue lingering to soothe the pinpricks left behind.

His vision takes on a red hue as his skin grows warm. Mei had never kissed him like that before. She'd been an exceptional kisser. The woman possessed a finesse borne from centuries of practice, but Shisui's kisses make a fire burn low in his belly. Itachi returns them eagerly, wrapping his arms around the other vampire's neck. His fingers slide through those soft, dark curls.

As his tongue seeks out the innermost secrets of Itachi’s mouth, Shisui’s arms slide up and around Itachi’s back to hold the newborn firmly in his arms. Despite looking a touch older, Itachi’s slim frame stopped just short of his own six feet. His weight felt comfortable in Shisui’s embrace.

A soft moan escapes Itachi's lips as he continues the kiss. His own tongue responding in kind to Shisui's. All the while his fingers threaded through that dark mane, his other hand gliding along Shisui's arms. His knight had some impressive biceps.

A soft moan vibrates in Shisui’s throat as he breaks the kiss. He could hear the snickering of a couple of vampires in the corner and knew exactly who they were pointing at. He leans in again, ducking to the side to bite at Itachi’s ear. “Itachi…” He smiles as his voice carries just enough… “There’s got to be a better place for this than in front of all your Sire’s guests.”

Itachi squirms at the bite. "Upstairs. Now." His own voice was carries an air of a growl with just a trace of huskiness. Sadly, Itachi didn't have to try to sound affected by Shisui's kisses. There was no need to pretend. "Follow me." He steps back and offers Shisui his hand.

Glassy-eyed and slightly flushed, Shisui takes Itachi’s hand. “Okay.” It was a technique perfected long ago, and now no one would think twice about the two young vampires escaping for some alone time.

Itachi leads Shisui towards the stairs. Thankfully, none of the vampires throwing knowing glances there way were Orochimaru. They might escape this just yet. All the he keeps his gaze fixed on Shisui as they ascend the stares. Just a little more. "Last door on the left."

Shisui follows obediently to the second floor and along a hall dotted with darkened windows. How anyone could bear to live here was… “Itachi…I’m sorry…”

"For what?" Itachi throws him a quizzical look before reaching Sasuke's door. He knocks. "Sasuke, it's me. Open up. Quickly. We don't have time to waste."

The door cracks open and Shisui falls silent. A pair of wary eyes glance out from behind the heavy wooden door. “What is it, Itachi?”

"A gift from the ancestors. She came through, Sasuke." Itachi smiles, but his eyes were darting everywhere. Could they really do it? Could they escape after all? He'd dreamed about little else for the past few years.

Sasuke’s eyes widen, then they glance at the man behind his brother. “How much can we bring?”

“As much as we can carry.” Shisui wasn’t oblivious, he knew that leaving this place would be difficult enough, but going somewhere else without anything of their own would be just as hard.

Sasuke nods and shuts the door. After half a minute inside, he opens it again with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his shoes on his feet. “Let’s go. My duffel is under Itachi’s bed.”

"Fortunately, my room is across from his." Itachi nods, opening the door. "Hurry, though." He grabs Sasuke's hand as the two brothers slip out of the room and run towards Itachi's. They had to get their stuff. Then they could go. Then they could be free.

Shisui slips into the room behind them and shuts the door. The lock clicks into place and the glassy stare vanishes from his gaze. The soft, playful demeanor disappears along with it, leaving the mysterious young vampire looking older than his appearance would suggest. “Grab everything you want to take. I’ll go out the window first and you can throw things down to me. My Jeep is sitting a few miles away from here, but as long as we get out quietly, we shouldn’t have a problem reaching it.”

Sasuke bends down next to the bed to pull his duffel out from underneath it and glances up at the newcomer, their rescuer, according to Itachi. “Who are you?”

“Since I don’t have a more accurate term for you, let’s just say that we’re cousins.” Shisui smiles thinly. “And let’s try not to put an impossible number on how many times removed I am.”

Itachi does the same, grabbing his own bag. "We can examine the family tree more in depth later. Shisui, jump. We'll follow you." He'd follow anyone, anywhere if it meant getting out of this place. He knew that Sasuke felt the same way.

“Alright.” Shisui takes Sasuke’s duffel in one hand and Itachi’s in the other as the younger brother opens the latch on the window and slides it open, then removes the screen. He shunts the duffels out first, then hops onto the windowsill. “Sasuke follow me first, then Itachi. I’ll catch you both at the bottom.”

“Fine.” Sasuke watches suspiciously as this new vampire studies them both, then disappears from the window and jumps twenty feet to the ground below. He was so graceful about it that Sasuke wondered if he’d even bent any blades on grass down there.

"Go, Sasuke. I'll be right behind you. Shisui will catch you." Itachi nudges his brother forward. No matter how athletic Sasuke was by human standards, currently Itachi had an edge when it came to speed. He was a vampire. It was best to give Sasuke a head start. "I promise."

“You’d better…” Still, even though Sasuke was apprehensive about climbing out a window and jumping that far, he fits himself through the opening and holds on to the ledge as his feet dangle out into thin air. His fingers tighten, then he pushes himself off the windowsill and out into the air. He hangs there, suspended for a second, before falling down and landing safely in the vampire’s waiting arms.

Itachi sighs in relief. Sasuke was safe. Shisui had caught him. It was his turn now. He makes his way towards the window. It was already open, so he doesn't hesitate to jump. Unlike Sasuke, he wasn't worried about impact. His vampire reflexes meant he was able to land on his feet...if less gracefully than Shisui. "Let's go."

Shisui sighs quietly and hefts the bags once more over his shoulder. “Let’s go, it’s best if we’re out of the state by sunrise.” With any luck, two days from now, he’d be home.

"That sounds wonderful." Itachi nods as he follows after Shisui with Sasuke at his side. They'd made it out of the house. Now the true key to their freedom was distance.

With two duffels carried in his left hand, Shisui places his right on Sasuke’s back and coaxes him forward towards the edge of the property, where a tall stone wall would conceal them as they made their escape.

But not everything was meant to go to plan.

Shisui’s ears twitch as footsteps wander through the grass towards them, and he looks back over his shoulder to see three shadowed figures. “Shit.”

"Shisui, carry Sasuke and run." There was no way a human was going to outrun a vampire. Shisui might be able to get away with Sasuke, though. Maybe Itachi could distract them.

As Shisui sets down the bags, Sasuke’s eyes widen in panic. “No! Itachi I’m not leaving without you!”

"Then I'll carry you, but we have to hurry. Shisui keep moving." Itachi scoops his brother up in his arms and starts running faster than he had ever thought possible. "We need to get out of here. We've been spotted."

But Shisui doesn’t move, he merely turns to face the shadows with an unnatural calm. “I’ll be right behind you, Itachi.” His eyes glow a vibrant scarlet as the young vampires close the distance. Two men, identical, even down to their washrag gray hair, and a woman with hair the color of blood. “Stop.”

"Shisui, come with us. You're outnumbered." Even if Itachi fought alongside him, it'd still be three vampires against two and they'd have to protect Sasuke. Running was the only option.

“Itachi!” Sasuke fights against his brother’s hold, his eyes straining to see their rescuer through the darkness. “What…what is he doing?”

Outnumbered or not, it didn’t matter. They had been seen, and now they had to be unseen. Shisui holds up a hand as the three vampires slow to a stop before him.

“What’s going on here!?” The red-haired woman strains against the hold. “Those two aren’t supposed to be out here!”

“They’re not. Sasuke is in his room and Itachi left the party to get acquainted with a new friend upstairs.” Shisui’s once dim aura flares strong and bright. “You came out here to get some fresh air and look for a few pigeons to torment. You found a couple of pigeons but they flew off before you could catch them. You’re disappointed, but Orochimaru will punish you if you run away from the mansion to chase pointless birds. Return inside and forget that you ever saw me.”

Three blank gazes stare back at Shisui. And for a moment, all is silent and they do nothing. Then the woman turns around and scoffs. “Sakon, Ukon, come on. Quit chasing the fucking pigeons, already.”

The twins stagger a little as they turn, but wander off after the vampiress as they seem to forget their quarry entirely.

Itachi stares in awe and horror. Had Shisui just used compulsion on other vampires. That should have been impossible. Wasn't that the very reason why Orochimaru drug humans to the estate for Itachi to practice his own skills? "H-How did you you do that?" He watches as their would be foes depart. "Never mind. Lead the way to jeep." Shisui had performed a miracle. Questioning it while they were still in the middle of their escape was just an exercise in masochistic stupidity.

Shisui takes up the bags and glances at the brothers as Sasuke slides from Itachi’s grip. “Would you keep what I just did a secret, please? It’s…not something I like people to know about.”

Sasuke glances in the direction of the retreating vampires, then back at their…cousin. “You look younger than Itachi…but how old are you?”

Scarlet eyes dim back to onyx, becoming nearly invisible in the darkness. “Older than either of you, younger that that snake.” He holds his arm out and beckons to Sasuke. “I’ll carry you to the jeep, I can get us there quickly.”

"You saved us. The least we can do is keep your secret." Itachi still wasn't certain how another vampire could compel others of their own kind. It clearly didn't have to do with his age if he was younger than Orochimaru. "Go to him, Sasuke. He's right. Shisui will get you there faster." It wounded his pride to admit it, but Itachi wasn't delusional. After that display of power and witnessing how easily Shisui had jumped from that window...the gap between them was immense.

Sasuke obeys, but the uncertainty in his eyes is more than obvious. Shisui smiles apologetically at Itachi as he wraps an arm around Sasuke. “Follow me, the jeep is just off the highway south of here.” With Sasuke and the bags secured, he disappears into the darkness, leaving barely a trace behind.

The trace was just enough for Itachi to follow. While a few miles wouldn't be difficult for him, it would have been for Sasuke. It was easier just to have one of them carry him. As for Itachi, he did his best to keep pace.

Less than a minute later, Shisui sets Sasuke and the bags down in a small parking lot off the highway that catered to a local park. The parking lot is deserted, save for one blue Cherokee Trailhawk sitting at the far end. “I apologize in advance, but this is going to be a long trip. There are bathrooms here if you need them, Sasuke, and I have blood ready in the trunk for you, Itachi. Your bags need to be hidden under my climbing gear, but you can throw your backpacks into an empty seat inside.” Shisui pulls out his keys and clicks the button. The lights flash and the rear door pops open. “If we’re stopped at any point, you two are my cousins and we’re going to Montana for a camping trip. If we’re stopped past Montana, then we’re going home after our trip. Got it?”

Itachi nods, placing his under Shisui's gear. "Understood. Cousins going or returning on a camping trip. Everything's been prepared for a long drive." Well, at least if they were driving they were moderately safer. Orochimaru's goons would have to be willing to chase them and possibly risk an accident in public if they somehow found them. "Sasuke, do you want to sit in the front or middle?"

“I’ll sit in the middle.” He figured it would be better if he was away from clear windows, just in case. He tosses his duffel into the back, then opens the closest door and slips into a seat with his backpack on the floor.

Shisui closes up the back and walks around to slide into the driver’s seat. He reaches over into the passenger seat and swings the door open before pulling his hand back and lifting a cooler off the seat. “Here, I know that only one of you needs to eat, but I made sure to pack enough food for both of you. There’s chilled yogurt and granola, sandwiches, and some fruit in there.”

"That was very kind of you. Thank you." At least they wouldn't have to worry about going hungry or thirsty on the drive. Two days without blood or food would have been torture for both of them, but manageable. In the worst case scenario, Itachi could have nipped Sasuke, but he'd never drank from him directly before. It seemed like tempting fate. "If you ever need a break from driving, I can drive if you give the directions." Itachi gets inside and buckles his seatbelt.

Shisui smiles faintly and buckles himself in place, then looks in the rear-view mirror to see Sasuke making himself comfortable with the cooler and backpacks. “It’s fine. I can handle forty hours of driving. You should get yourself some rest and try relaxing a little. I’ll even take us the scenic route so you can enjoy the view.”

Itachi bites his lower lip. "I'm certain you're more than a capable driver." If his driving was anything like his compulsion abilities, Shisui could have been a professional racer. "Wouldn't the fastest route be preferable, though? We're lucky that you were able to turn them back, but Orochimaru will notice our absence sooner or later..."

“That’s why I packed sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows.” Shisui was nothing if not prepared. “It’s going to be a long trip no matter what route we take. The main highways will have traffic, the scenic route will take us through the mountains. Either way, we’re not making it to Washington for a couple of days.” He turns on the jeep and presses on the gas. He turns out of the parking lot and onto the highway that would take them west.

“Washington?” Sasuke finally turns his attention away from the cooler he’d been digging into for a sandwich. “You’re taking us to the other side of the country?”

“Yes, I’m taking you both to Seattle. The clan has multiple estates in the area, including my Sire’s villa.” It was the safest place in the country for these two.

"Alright and Washington is as good a place as any. The further we can get away from that viper, the better." Itachi settles back against his seat. Shisui had saved them. He wouldn't protest the scenic route further. "Thank you for this. You didn't have to."

Shisui’s gaze softens and he takes one hand off the wheel to hold Itachi’s. “You’re family. I wouldn’t have left you in that place. None of us would. It’s cruel and unconscionable. It would have brought shame on my ancestors.”

They were family. Barely. Who knew how many branches separated them, but to vampires apparently that didn't matter much. "We've seen a lot of cruel and unconscionable behaviors in the past couple years. So, believe me when I say we're grateful you came for us. Whatever the reason."

Shisui’s dark eyes find Itachi’s, then he presses a brief kiss to Itachi’s forehead before placing his hand back on the wheel. “It may not mean the same to you, but family is everything to me. I know that trust is in short supply, but if you trust in anything…please trust in that.”

"I feel the same way." Itachi looks back at Sasuke before meeting Shisui's gaze. "Family is everything to me as well."


	5. Chapter 5

With mountains behind them and mountains ahead, Shisui pulls the jeep into a gas station to refill the tank and stretch his legs a little. They’d made good distance and he’d managed to keep the stops to a minimum thanks to only having one human with him. As much as he sometimes missed being human, he didn’t miss the incessant need to go to the bathroom that living involved.

He presents the machine his card and fits the pump’s nozzle into the gas tank. Twenty hours of pressing his foot on the gas as hard as he dared. Twenty hours of distance from the snake who’d held his family prisoner.

Sasuke had taken a page out of the high-schooler’s guide to surviving life and slept most of those twenty hours. Shisui glances into the jeep to see Sasuke in the back seat where he’d fashioned himself a bed, then to Itachi in the passenger’s seat where he’d slept with a blanket on him for the last ten hours.

The trip had, thus far, passed quietly, leaving Shisui to brood on less pleasant things. Things that would eventually have to be addressed. But for now…he could let his cousins sleep for as long s they needed.

Shisui unhooks the nozzle from the tank and screws the cap back into place, then replaces the nozzle and removes his card. He didn’t mind paying for the trip out of pocket. He had more than enough money stashed away from careful investments and his own hard work to pay for a thousand cross country road trips.

With a sigh, Shisui walks a few circles around the parking lot. His eyes trace the mountains and he smiles. He loved the mountains, even if he knew that it would be some time before he had the chance to go again. Then again…why should it take time? He could go again after dropping his cousins off at Obito’s villa. No one would be the wiser if he vanished for a month or two.

After indulging himself with a short walk, Shisui slides back into the driver’s seat, buckles himself in, and turns the vehicle back out onto the road for the final leg of their journey.

Itachi's eyes snap open once he feels another presence enter the vehicle. His survival instincts blaze to life. Immediately, he surveys the situation, his fangs already lengthening within his mouth. If someone had snuck up on them, he'd make sure they regretted it. He'd never allow anyone to take Sasuke back to that hell.

He was about to unfasten his seatbelt if need be when his ruby red gaze lands on Shisui. Almost as soon as the adrenaline entered his system, it begins to flow away. It was foolish, but just the sight of the other vampire did wonders when it came to soothing his anxieties.

Itachi knew nothing about Shisui other than what Mei had told him and he was powerful. The newborn vampire had always been told that other vampires couldn't be compelled, but Shisui had managed it so easily. He was also fast and strong and for reasons Itachi barely understood willing to whisk them away from Orochimaru. Shisui said it was because they were family and Itachi figured Shisui having been one of Mei's lovers likely played a role into it, but still it was so hard to believe. They were free. Maybe. Itachi still didn't understand what would happen to them once their little road trip was over, but surely anything was better than staying with Orochimaru.

"How close are we?" If Shisui had felt the need to stop for gas, Itachi must have slept longer than he thought. The other vampire apparently was rather practical when it came to his choice in vehicle's gas mileage efficiency. They’d stopped three…maybe four times since leaving Chicago.

“We’re still a number of hours away, we left last night.” Shisui glances up at the sky, streaked with the colours of sunset. “With any luck, we should be in Seattle by morning. From there, we’ll figure out where to keep you both until Lord Izuna can be informed.”

"Good. Were we followed?" They were still safe as far as Itachi could tell, but who really knew what happened while he was sleeping dead to the world. "And do you really think that Lord Izuna will care about our situation? We're strangers to him."

It was a bitter pill to swallow. Once again, Itachi had to entrust Sasuke's safety to a stranger. Shisui had thus far come through, but Lord Izuna was a name that made even Orochimaru tremble. Would he really care about two 'strays' that were probably a dozen or so generations removed from him?

Itachi would have preferred to stay with Mei. He knew her about as well as he knew any vampire, but it was a fool's errand. Orochimaru knew that Mei was fond of him. She was likely the first person the viper would suspect of rescuing him and Sasuke. So, he couldn't go to her. He had to take Shisui at his word and hope that the other vampire was right. That Lord Izuna would care about their plight.

“Itachi…” Shisui sighs and takes Itachi’s and, then pulls it to rest on his knee, their fingers entwined. “If nothing else, trust that Lord Izuna loves each and every member of his family, no matter how distant or how thin the blood ties have become. You are an Uchiha, and that means the family will welcome you. It’s very rare that anyone is rejected by the family, and even then fights are usually settled quickly.” He brings Itachi’s fingers to his lips and kisses them. “You two will have a home with the clan, I promise.”

Against all reason, Itachi feels his cheeks grow hot. The old fashioned gesture rekindled images of the day before. It shouldn't have mattered. They'd only put on a show for Orochimaru's guests in order to escape.

It likely meant nothing to Shisui, but for Itachi...Shisui would always be his first kiss with another man and he barely knew him. Those eyes would forever be etched into his memory, though along with the feeling of Shisui's lips against his own. "I hope you're right. Whatever the outcome, I'm in your debt. You saved us."

Shisui’s eyes widen slightly and he turns his head just enough to look at Itachi. Then he smiles and turns his gaze back on the road. “It’s nothing, Itachi, there’s no debt to repay. I’m just glad that I’ve been able to help you and Sasuke.” He squeezes Itachi’s fingers gently.

"Well, I'm still grateful. It's been a long time since anyone has shown us genuine kindness without expecting something in return. Other than Mei." Itachi could barely remember what it was like to have a normal life. Had it really only been a few years ago that he had been a typical college student with a loving girlfriend, and years before that…a happy family? All of which he had lost, save for Sasuke.

“Not every vampire forgets the human virtues that make us good people. The ones that do are the ones that lose their humanity and become bloodthirsty monsters. …Sometimes on purpose.” A fact that Shisui lamented, but accepted. “You’ll get to have that again, you know…a life where people are kind to you, and where you have the opportunity to live instead of hide away in a mansion.” 

"Maybe." Itachi wasn't so convinced. He didn't really feel like torturing himself with what might very well be false hope. "Sasuke deserves that. A chance to be a normal teenager again."

Shisui knew that tone, knew the worried it held. He also knew that nothing but safety would convince Itachi. “Well, I don’t know if Sasuke will ever be normal, knowing what he does, but he can live as normal a life as we can give him. The two of you may even get to choose who you’d like to live with. We have family who live all sorts of different lifestyles, so I’m sure that there would be at least one that suits you.”

"Beggars can't be choosers. Anywhere is better than with that viper." Itachi offers Shisui a smile. The other vampire meant well. At least, Itachi was reasonably sure he did. He'd given Itachi no cause to doubt him. "What about you? Are you happy with your current...lifestyle?"

Ah…now that was a loaded question. “I’m happier as a vampire than I was as a human. When Obito turned me, he gave me the chance to live a life I never got to as a human. And since then, I’ve made the most of it and taken opportunities I never would have dreamed of.”

"You're happier, but you're not happy." Itachi tilts his head. There was a sea of emotion hidden between those elegantly crafted words. "I'm glad things are better for you and hope they continue to improve." Maybe he'd achieve something similar. In theory, Itachi could have centuries or even more years of existence stretching out before him. It was a harrowing thought. What was he supposed to do with all that time?

“Hey now…I didn’t say that I wasn’t happy.” Though life did have its moments when Shisui questioned his decision to take Obito’s blood. “I have my family, my own home, plenty of peace and quiet, and the ability to travel all over the world if I want to. I think I’m doing well for myself.”

Itachi's smiles wistfully at Shisui. "In the spirit of fairness, I feel I should warn you I have a degree in biology and psychology. I know the difference between being content and happy." Shisui was kind. He wanted to give Itachi hope for a better future. It was sweet, but he'd been around enough vampires to realize when someone wasn't telling him the full story. "I hope you find happiness, though. We might be family, but you didn't have to save us. People like you deserve to be happy even if you didn't want to become a vampire."

Shisui’s lips turn up into a wry smile. “You know, I never said that I didn’t want to become one. It was my choice and I made it. But honestly, being a vampire is the easy part. The hard part is that every vampire has their baggage from when they were human. And I would be happier if mine could just be left to rest. But then you get vampires who were turned young and never moved past being teenage bullies.”

Itachi shakes his head. "You didn't have to. I can tell by how carefully choose your words and the look on your face. I don't know what happened to you, but you didn't choose to become a vampire because you wanted to be one. It was that or death." Itachi frowns, knowing that he should leave the matter be, but the sadness in Shisui's voice wouldn't allow him too. They were mirrors of each other. "You made your choice and now you're trying to make the best of it. I did the same thing when I was turned. I don't know who these vampires are that you're referring to, but they are irrelevant. They chose to squander away their longevity on trivialities while you saved people's lives. Their opinions are of no more consequence than those of flies."

Dark eyes sparkle with humor and Shisui shakes his head. “You sound like a wise elder, Itachi.” It was so strange to hear those words coming from the lips of a newborn. “It’s…almost as if you can read minds… You’re right, I had a choice between death and something…more than death. More than that, I was offered an escape, and to me…that was worth any price in the world. Now do you see why I had to come save you?”

Itachi fidgets with the length of his ponytail. His hair had gotten long during the past two years. He hadn't bothered to cut it while under Orochimaru's care. Shisui's words were kind, but he was no wise elder. If Itachi had been smarter, he and Sasuke never would have fallen into that viper's clutches in the first place. "I'm afraid, I can't read minds. That would have made things easier, but I think so. You wanted to give us back our freedom because to you...that is everything."

“It’s not everything, but it’s one of the most important things in life. At least, that’s what I believe. When I was a child, I was taught that loving and honoring your family were among the most important duties one could have.” And to this day, Shisui honored that belief. “But having the freedom to do that is just as important.” He sighs softly. “Sometimes gaining that freedom involves constant pursuit.”

"That's true. Do you feel the others in the Clan share that philosophy?" It wasn't like Itachi to operate on blind faith, but that's exactly what he had done to ensure their escape and it wouldn't be the last time either. Once again, he was relying on the help of strangers. Only this time, those strangers shared his blood.

“In a different way to me, but yes. Our clan holds family above all else.” Shisui sighs softly. “I just wish that some of them were more accepting of different ways of expressing that. Or more flexible in how they define family.”

"If that's true, they'll come around in time." Itachi manages to hide his frown. He could read between the lines easily enough. Not all of their family was nearly as accepting as Shisui. "You said we were going to see your Sire?"

“Among others. I still haven’t concretely decided where I’m taking the both of you. My Sire lives out in the country, distance could protect you there. On the other hand, my home is deep into Seattle in the international district. No one who knows our clan’s heritage would think to look there.” No matter how ironic Shisui found it.

"They both sound like wonderful options." Itachi glances back at Sasuke. Anywhere was better than where they had escaped from and Shisui's logic was sound. "Did you already tell your Sire we might be coming?"

“I did. And he’s the only other person with the ability to access the GPS in this vehicle. So not only does he know you’re coming, but he knows exactly where we are.” Shisui’s lips twitch. “When I was out shopping for a new car, he insisted that I get one with a GPS tracker so that I couldn’t just disappear for a two year long writing retreat or a pilgrimage across a mountain range without telling anyone.”

"That's good he knows." Itachi didn't know how to feel about someone knowing precisely where their location was, though. "You're a writer?" Apparently one serious enough about it, that Shisui's sire thought Shisui might disappear for years at a time just to do that.

“Yes, I write historical fiction, sometimes more historical than fiction, some fantasy, especially for my niece, I’m also fond of poetry and Chinese calligraphy.” For a long time, Obito had insisted that Shisui was always meant to be an artist. “I also sketch and paint and do graphic design. I’ve been thinking of learning a bit about architecture.”

"I'm sure you'd make a great architect." After all, Shisui had become the architect of Itachi's freedom. "And I can see where historical fiction would be a genre you'd excel in." An ironic smile crosses Itachi's face. If he lived long enough, he'd become living history. Maybe he'd do the same someday. Just to pass the time and preserve things. "You have a niece? By birth or sire?"

“By…adoption.” Shisui snickers softly. “Being a vampire has led me down many strange paths. The most recent of which was my adoption as ‘Uncle’ Shi-Shi by a four year old girl. She loves hearing the ancient stories of my homeland, so I’ve been finding as many of them as I can for her. And for her birthday a few months ago I brought her a cheongsam. Real silk and dyed with scarlet and gold. She loves it and says that it makes her feel like an ancient princess.”

Itachi actually smiled. The image Shisui was painting was an adorable one. "She's fortunate to have such a devoted uncle."

Shisui’s smile softens with sparks of love in his eyes. “I’m the one who’s lucky to have her. In all of the years I’ve known her, she’s never once looked at me with anything less than adoration and love. Even when she’s being a brat, she does it knowing that it makes me smile.”

"You sound like a proud father. It's no wonder Mei is so fond of you." Shisui’s love for his niece was so warm. It was light. Safe. Something Itachi hadn't felt in a long time and...sexy.

Well now that was a surprise. If Shisui didn’t know better, he’d almost say that the expression on the newborn’s face held a hint of…arousal? “I’m quite fond of her as well, though it’s been a number of years since I last saw her. I think…ten now? How is she?”

"Kind, beautiful, and she possesses a hedonistic streak longer than Mariana’s Trench. Ten years?" Itachi blinks. It had been a decade and Mei was still singing Shisui's praises. He must have left a hell of an impression, but it wasn't hard to see why. Shisui knew how to kiss. "That's quite awhile and she's doing well. She's never without a smile when I see her anyway."

“Ah Mei…a beautiful, vibrant streak of smiling hedonism.” Shisui chuckles softly. “I guess I should be flattered that I’m still one of her favorites…”

"That she is. I should probably feel jealous, but I can see why favors you and it's not as though I didn't know she had other lovers." Itachi glances at Sasuke who was still sleeping in the back. "Vampire culture is...different than most of humanity. She actually wanted me to kiss you and tug on your hair." He shouldn't have said that, but it was too late to take back now. Maybe Shisui would pretend he hadn't heard it.

Shisui shakes his head. Oh poor Itachi. What sorts of scandalous things had Mei said to him? “There’s nothing to be jealous of. Nothing between us was going to work long term, no matter how fond she is of pulling my hair.” He glances at Itachi and smiles. “Though I think yours is much more worthy of being pulled than mine. Long and silky…mine hasn’t been like that since I was younger than Sasuke.”

Itachi feels his cheeks warm. The praise was more than enough to spark the memories of their escape. "You really like it? I never planned for it to get this long. I just haven't bothered to cut it since...for a long time." What was he doing? Why was he babbling about his hair like some teenager with a crush?

“Since you were turned.” Shisui could understand such a lasting…habit. “Still, I think it suits you. It gives you the refined look of a young nobleman. Which…I suppose in a way you are. Looking at Sasuke, I’d guess you two are from Izuna’s line. He grew up in Japan’s imperial court centuries ago.”

"Maybe I'll keep it this way then." Itachi allows himself a small smile. Shisui liked it and given how obsessed with lineages most elder vampires tended to be, it probably wouldn't hurt to look the part Shisui was describing. "As for nobility, I really can't say. I know Mother came from Japan, but she was an orphan. She had no idea who her biological parents were." Apparently, Orochimaru had figured it out somehow, though. The bastard.

“If you wanted to know, we could probably look into the family records. If she was orphaned the it might be that she was presumed dead as a baby and that line ended with her.” And Shisui knew just who to ask and where to look. “But Itachi, don’t feel pressured to look the part just because people might expect it of you. If you don’t like it this way, all you have to do is say so. My sister Izumi has a passion for beauty, and I have the experience that she lacks. Either of us could help you.”

Itachi pauses to consider it. Even now, the death of their parents still felt too fresh. It was as if it had happened yesterday. Looking into the records would be like pouring salt on the still bleeding wounds, but it was the smarter call. In a family of ancient vampires, he wasn't naive enough to think such things wouldn't impact their future to some degree. "That might be wise. I’m certain someone will ask sooner or later. As for my hair, it's alright. I think it's growing on me." His lips twitch upwards at his pun. Maybe things would get better. Itachi couldn't remember the last time he'd made a joke about anything.

Shisui chuckles and presses a kiss to Itachi’s cheek. “Good, because I think you look gorgeous just the way you are. Fangs and all.”

Itachi squeaks. He couldn't believe it. He was a damn vampire and he was squeaking like some kid who had just gotten their first kiss. "Thank you and...Mei was right about the curls. They're nice." Itachi makes himself busy looking out the window once more. There were only so many times his pride would allow Shisui to see him blushing.

Shisui hums softly and turns his gaze firmly back on the road. “Was this your first time being kissed by a man?” Based on Itachi’s age, Shisui couldn’t say that he was surprised. Itachi was young for a human, let alone a vampire. “Your kiss the other night told me of a gentle, if a little inexperienced sort of lover.”

One silver van. Two silver vans. Three silver vans. A jeep and a couple trucks. Watching the cars go by was a nice way to prevent stuttering. "It was my first time kissing a man, but I'm not that inexperienced. Mei is a rather...thorough instructor and I had two girlfriends before all of this."

“So only women…” Shisui found that rather interesting, though not unexpected. “But you’re not afraid of kissing a man, so either you have good survival instincts, or you’re attracted enough to men that kissing me wasn’t too much of a chore.”

"Kissing you would never a chore." Itachi turns his gaze back to Shisui. "I'm attracted to men and women. I just never acted on it with a man before. I suspect I could ask you the same question. You didn't...hesitate either."

“I…suppose I’m a romantic. For me it’s the person, not their gender that I look for.” That was the simplest way Shisui could put it. “And not their species either.”

"You're also a biter." Itachi wiggles against his seat trying to get comfortable. "Though that might just be because your a vampire more than a personal preference."

“I’ll admit that the biting is probably a mark of the vampirism. I didn’t really have a chance to explore sex before I was turned, so everything I learned was with fangs.” It was kind of sad to think about now, but honestly, Shisui wouldn’t have wanted to sleep around in that place.

"Well, at least you learned how to use them very well." Itachi looks back at Sasuke. Thank goodness his foolish little brother had slept through this conversation or else he'd never live it down.

“Obito has taught me well.” And for that, Shisui would be forever grateful. “And he can teach you as well, if you’d like. Someone will have to look after you, but I’m sure that Obito wouldn’t mind. He’s been whining about getting new children for years now.”

"That sounds promising, but do you think he'd be willing to take two more people into his household?" Itachi sighs. Sasuke was still human. His little brother was determined to become a vampire, but facts where facts and Itachi wasn't going anywhere that wouldn't accept both of them.

“If he’s not, then I think I’ll need find Kakashi to figure out what’s wrong with him.” Shisui knew for a fact that Obito wouldn’t turn them away. “If he’s willing to make the effort to travel thousands of miles to come find me and bring me to his home, then he’ll be willing to take in the two of you if you arrive on his doorstep. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already getting your bedrooms arranged.”

"Good to know. I think Sasuke would like that." His little brother deserved some stability. "And I will make sure to pay you all back for your kindness." After all, Itachi might very well live for centuries. He'd figure out a way eventually.

Shisui slows the car to a stop, then leans over to press a kiss to Itachi’s soft lips. “You never need to pay me back for this, Itachi. Just live your life for you and that will make me happy.”

"I will." Itachi smiles, returning the kiss with a smile. He didn't know what would happen once they arrived in Seattle, but for now....he'd just enjoy the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

The gentle light of dawn streaks through the windows, illuminating the inside of the jeep as Shisui pulls into a long, winding driveway and up to the three story villa with its stretched halls and piled towers. It was the most eccentric mix of Spanish and Japanese architecture that Shisui had ever had the pleasure to live in. A curving Torii gate and red clay painted walls guard the front of the villa, but beyond the gate lays evidence of sprawling gardens and waterworks. And he could smell the scent of cooking meat in the air.

He slows the jeep to a stop and parks it in front of the steps leading up to the gate. Home, or at least one of the few places he could call that. “Itachi.” He nudges the vampire sitting beside him and glances over his shoulder to see Sasuke stirring awake. “We’re here.”

Itachi couldn't help but stare. A breath he no longer needed to take was lodged in his throat at sheer beauty of it all. This place was an elegant, even ethereal mixture of cultures. No matter where he looked, every spot was enchanting. It was as if two dreamers' hearts had united to conjure something out of both their dreams. "This place is...incredible."

“This place is my Sire’s home, his villa north of Seattle in the North Cascades. The house is thirty-five years old. He had it built after he got back from an extended holiday in Spain and he’s had a lot of work done on it since.” It was one of the things his Sire was most proud of. “I’m sure that the two of you will be comfortable here.”

"It's gorgeous." It only remained to be seen if Obito would be as willing to take them in as Shisui apparently believed his Sire would be.

“Go ahead and head up to the house, I’ll grab your bags. He’s probably been stalking the GPS on his computer.” Which was, Shisui suspected, why he could smell the sizzling meat from here. “He leaves the front door unlocked because this place is difficult to find, and no one hates him enough to come waltzing in, knowing that there are at least three vampires in residence at any given time.”

Itachi nods, taking Sasuke's hand in his. He could feel his brother's heart pounding. His little brother was just as anxious about this meeting as he was. "Alright. Come on, Sasuke. Let's go meet Shisui's sire." Whether or not Obito took them in, Shisui spoke highly of the man. He could be trusted or at least that's what Itachi hoped as he leads Sasuke inside the beautiful villa.

From the profusion of colourful flowers along the walkway, Sasuke could tell one thing clearly. “…A very happy person lives here.” Just what kind of vampire surrounded themselves in so much…brightness? Weren’t there kind supposed to thrive in the dark?

"It appears that way or at least someone who favors bright colors." Itachi nods, probably flowers as well. It was the opposite of Orochimaru's estate. It had been a world of dark hues and flowers certainly hadn't factored into the equation. This place was...bright. Happy. Appearances could be deceiving, though.

The front door sits open, beckoning invitingly to guests to come in and make themselves at home. And inside, two voices can be heard. One male, one female, both laughing.

Itachi heads inside following the laughter. Someone, two someone's were nearby. The laughter was warm, genuine, not sadistic. But years of imprisonment at Orochimaru's hands had taught him to be wary of almost everything. "Stay close to me, Sasuke."

Sasuke takes a half-step behind Itachi, his gaze wary as it darts about. He tenses as the laughter suddenly comes to a stop and the sound of a chair scrapes across the floor. “Izumi, I think we have guests.” A head of dark hair pokes around the corner, followed by a warm smile from a tall man in a dark blue shirt and red vest. “Ah you must be Itachi and Sasuke.”

Itachi's gaze takes in the forms of the man and woman. They were both smiling. While only Izumi had been identified formally, it wasn't difficult to discern who the male vampire was. "We are and you must be Obito. Shisui speaks highly of you."

“I am.” His eyes twinkle with mischief and happiness as he strides towards the two children before him. “And I see that Shisui got you here in one piece. I expected no less of my firstborn.” Obito reaches for them and pulls them both into a warm embrace, pointedly ignoring the huffing from the human child. “Welcome to my home.”

"Yes, Shisui did. You'll never know how grateful we are for your help. If it wasn't for all of you, we'd still be stuck there." Itachi's body grows rigid at the hug as Sasuke tries to squirm away. It was so unexpected. He didn't know how to react. Finally, Itachi settles returning the embrace if gingerly.

Obito holds them a few moments longer, then sighs and frowns sadly as he slowly releases the children and looks them over carefully. “…Shisui was like you when I first brought him home…” It seemed that there would be a great deal of work to do. “Come, I’ve already prepared rooms for you both. They have en-suite bathrooms and walk-in closets, and the bedsheets and curtains are brand new.”

Itachi throws him a quizzical look. He wanted ask what the older vampire meant by that. How Shisui had been like them…but he decides against it. The man was offering them a home or at least a place to stay for now. "That sounds wonderful. Thank you. This really does mean the world to us." For the first time in what felt like forever it felt like they might have a chance at a future again. One that didn't involve being Orochimaru's favorite puppets.

“That’s right, come with me.” Then Obito looks over Itachi’s shoulder as his firstborn steps into the house. “Ah, Shisui, there you are. Let’s get the boys settled in and then have some brunch. There’s enough sausage and eggs to feed everyone. If they prefer something traditional, I was going to make some rice, grilled greens, and a stir fry for Kakashi and I.”

Shisui nods and hefts the boys’ duffels over his shoulder as easily as carrying a sack of potatoes. “Which floor?”

“The second, north wing but close to the kitchen. I thought it would be best for them to have easy access to food and blood whenever they need it.” Obito grins brightly. “Follow me.” He pivots on the ball of his foot, turning on a dime to stride towards the staircase hidden behind a creamy French vanilla wall.

"That was very thoughtful." Itachi couldn't deny easy access to blood was an appealing though and Sasuke was a growing teenage boy. Food was unlikely to ever be turned down. "You have a beautiful home."

Obito chuckles as they ascend the stairs. “Thank you, my mate designed it for me. He said that some of my specifications and requests were unrealistic, so he helped me to decide on the most important features, then build from there.” He turn the corner and takes a moment to stare out of the floor to ceiling windows that spanned this corridor. He always did love coming here at sunrise. “He made my dreams for this place come true.”

Itachi tilts his head. He'd heard of mates, but he hadn't really run into any yet. Apparently, there actually were some vampires who believed in monogamy. The way Obito spoke about his mate made it sound like the sun rose and set with him. "He did an excellent job then, and you for dreaming it up."

“Yes, we’ve always made a good team.” And every day Obito was thankful that he’d fallen in love with a human…and that human had loved him enough to run away and become a vampire for him. “Here, this is your room, Sasuke.” Obito strides to the second door on the right and turns the handle to push it open.

Sasuke quietly glances inside the room and his eyes widen. It wasn’t as bright as outdoors, but it was still…not as dark as the room he’d had at Orochimaru’s. Pale blue walls and a gray-blue bed on a black frame that matched the desk, cupboard, and shelving unit that took up an entire wall. On the desk sat three monitors, a keyboard, gaming mouse, and a brand new phone.

Obito smiles gently. “I thought that you might be uncomfortable around so many vampires, so I thought that you might like a place to retreat from and do human things in. There’s four online game stations already downloaded and an account set up for each of them. The username and passwords are in the top drawer of the desk.”

This was… “Hn.” Sasuke slips into the room and drops his backpack on the bed. He stares at the room around him in a daze. “…Thanks.”

Itachi blinks as he looks around. It was thoughtful of Obito. He hadn't expected an elder vampire to have much interest in modern entertainment choices of human teenagers, but it looked like he was wrong. Maybe Sasuke could finally have a normal life here. "I'm certain you'll have impressive high scores in no time which I look forward to beating." If nothing else, given Sasuke a goal even one as 'trivial' as a high school on a video game motivated him. He'd never met a more competitive person than his little brother.

“Hn.” Sasuke rolls his eyes and sits down in the high-backed, cushioned chair and sinks slowly into the comfortable fabric.

Obito smiles wryly and places a hand on Itachi’s back. “Come, let’s go see your room, it’s just next door. But there’s no need to worry about listening to your brother’s video games, I made sure that every room is soundproof.

"You really have thought of everything." Itachi chuckles as he wanders off with Obito. For now, it looked like it was actually safe for Sasuke to be alone in what felt like the first time in eternity.

“I have a few children here and there, I’ve learned to do my research into what each new generation likes to do. And, based on your academic records, I feel as though you might be less interested in video games, and more interested…” Obito pushes open the next door into a mahogany-floored pale purple room with a large, circular bed draped in deep crimson in the middle in front of two sliding glass doors with a balcony just beyond and a door to either side. A desk with three monitors, a phone, and similar shelving unit sit pressed to one wall, and several floor to ceiling bookcases opposite it. “In books. I found a few classics for you that you might enjoy. I have a library as well, so if there’s anything you’d like to read, I either have it, or I can get it for you.”

Itachi would be amazed if his jaw hadn't hit the floor yet. "It's beautiful. You do realize you're spoiling us, correct?" He idly picks up one of the books glancing at the cover before doing the same to the next. "This room is luxurious enough to make even Mei green with envy."

“I spoil all of my children, Itachi.” Obito smiles at the newborn fondly. “No matter how long I’ve had them.” He glances over his shoulder at Shisui, standing in the doorway, then smiles and strides over to press a kiss to Shisui’s curly hair. “Play nice you two, and be down for brunch soon, alright?”

The affectionate display was enough to make Itachi's heart ache. Once upon a time, their own parents had treated them that way. It felt like another lifetime, though. "Yes, I'm beginning to notice that. We will."

Shisui smiles softly as Obito saunters past them and back down the hall. “He likes you. It’s been a while since we had a newborn in the house, so I think he’s slipping into that new baby mood.”

"Good. I'm glad. He's a paternal vampire, I take it." Itachi tilts his head at the thought. It was hard to reconcile such a concept after living under Orochimaru's 'care' for so long, but the proof of it couldn't be denied.

“Very. Our family emphasizes family, yes, but Obito has a lot of love and care in his heart, and he enjoys sharing that. I think that’s why he’s drawn to helping the ones ready to give up hope.” Shisui places Itachi’s duffel at the foot of the bed. “But now that you’re here, I hope that you’ll have the chance to do everything you’ve ever wanted to. Because you’re safe, as hard as that might be to believe.”

Itachi allows himself to smile. "It's hard to believe this is our new reality now. It feels like a fairy tale in some ways." He sits down on the bed, looking up at Shisui it wasn't difficult to tell who had landed the role of prince in this story.

He shakes his head, trying to rein in his crush. It was natural to be a little infatuated. Shisui had saved them, he was handsome, a brilliant kisser, and had a soft spot for his niece. It was no wonder his head was a little in the clouds.

Itachi needed to focus on what was coming next, though. So far, it looked like Shisui was right and Obito wouldn't mind taking them in, but what would happen afterward? Then there was still Orochimaru to consider. He was still out there somewhere...slithering about.

“I felt like that too after Obito came for me.” Shisui sighs and sits down on Itachi’s bed. His pale fingers seek out Itachi’s and stroke them comfortingly. “Like it was too good to be true, like I’d wake up one morning and see that cell again…”

"A cell?" Itachi blinks. "What happened to you?" He leans into the gentle touches only to realize his mistake. "I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Shisui squeezes Itachi’s hand gently, then wraps his arm around Itachi’s waist. “Sometimes life isn’t fair and you take the blame meant for someone else. It’s alright, it was a long time ago. And I no longer fear death like I did then.”

"I'm glad you aren't as afraid anymore." Itachi smiles, leaning into the touch. "Maybe someday I'll be able to say the same. I should probably go and check on Sasuke."

“Alright, then I’ll go help Obito finish cooking and we can all sit down to eat when you’re ready.” Shisui smiles and presses a kiss to Itachi’s temple, then rises to his feet and allows their fingers to slip apart. “And if you ever need to find me, my bedroom is upstairs on the third floor next to my open air writing room with the glass door.”

"You really shouldn't tempt me like that. That sort of invitation could be taken in a multitude of ways." Itachi smiles, mourning the loss of contact as he slips off with a wink.

Shisui chuckles and disappears down the stairs, leaving barely a trace of his presence behind. The newborn had audacity, that much was certain.

* * *

Itachi chuckles when he enters Sasuke's room. The teen was already acquainting himself with the gaming system Obito had installed for him. The look of concentration on his face was...priceless. "I see you're settling in just fine."

Sasuke scrolls through the list of games, bookmarking all of the ones he felt like downloading later. “Well I have to do something to burn those images out of my head.”

Itachi frowns, walking closer. "If something is bother you, you know you can always talk to me about it. Did something happen at the viper's nest that I'm not aware of? Are you still upset about the compulsion lesson."

“Not those images, Itachi.” Sasuke visibly shivers at the recollection. “I mean the fact that you and Shisui practically started making out in the car. There were so many hearts popping out of you that it was like you two were starring in a bad sitcom.”

Itachi tries his best not to gulp. "I thought you were asleep." This was actually worse in a way. He'd never hear the end of it. "Never mind. You're right. You should focus on your games. The food will probably be ready soon." Maybe the wonders of modern technology would save him from Sasuke's inquisition.

“Itachi, I get it. He’s hot and you’ve been half-single for two years. Now, I get that he’s not Mei, but I’m not blind either. REALLY not blind. So if you two are going to fuck, at least warn me first so that I can run. Or I WILL start taking pictures for blackmail if I can’t escape in time.” Sasuke shoots his brother an annoyed look. “Just stop pining after him like a puppy.”

Itachi flicks Sasuke's forehead. He loved his brother, but every now and then Sasuke had to turn into a brat. It was probably a defense-mechanism. "I am not pining after him like a puppy and you are not taking any pictures. Besides, I doubt there will be any need for you to flee. Shisui is being nice because he empathizes with our situation. He's not trying to seduce me." They may have kissed a few times, but that was...harmless by vampire standards.

“Right…I must have just imagined it all.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. “…Do you think we’ll actually stay here and that it’s not going to be like Orochimaru all over again?”

"I think we'll get to stay here and I hope so. Obito seems pretty genuine." Itachi's frowns, crossing his arms as he considers the possibilities. "If it looks like history is repeating itself, we'll run."

“And if they’re telling the truth? Then what?” Were things just supposed to go back to normal for them? Was Itachi supposed to go on to do med school like nothing had happened to pull him away from applying the last time? Would Sasuke go back to high school, or do more home schooling? Would he have a choice? Or were they just going to live the rich, pampered life for the rest of eternity?

"I'm not sure yet. We'll figure it out as we go. The most important thing is we're safe for now. We got away." Itachi sits on the bed and watches his brother through concerned eyes. "What would you consider the ideal scenario, though?"

“Ideal? I turn into a vampire and then we go on to rule the world.” Completely unrealistic, yes, but Itachi hadn’t asked him for realism, now had he?

Itachi chuckles, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I walked into that one. Yes, I suppose that can be our new goal." He smiles, messing up Sasuke's hair.

“Hey! Itachi!” Sasuke grumbles irritably ad bats Itachi’s hand away. “Stop it, I’m not a kid anymore.” Why did his big brother insist on treating him like he was eight?

Itachi smiles. There was the cute sulking. "Of course not. You're a high school student bent on world domination. How could I ever forget?"

“So when’s food?” Sasuke could smell it cooking even in here. It was like the vampires had decided to turn this place into a five-star hotel, complete with buffet. Even without seeing the food he could tell it was going to be good.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we go ask?" Itachi stands up, stretching. It might not be wise, but he wanted to believe what Shisui said. That they were safe now. They should explore the villa either way.

Sasuke glances at the screen, then sets the queue to download. It would take hours, maybe days, but at least he’d have something to do in this place. “Fine, let’s go.” He pushes himself from the chair and shoves his hands into his pockets.

Itachi walks alongside Sasuke. "Try to familiarize yourself with the surroundings as much as you can."

“Yeah, I know.” Sasuke knew that they’d need to be able to find their way out of here fast if they had to make a quick escape. This place seemed pretty big, but also really easy to get out of. The halls were straight and only turned once each at a ninety degree angle to make a squared u-shaped building. It was big, but the windows that spanned one wall of the hall made it seem like half the walls were gone as it wrapped around into the opposite wing. He could see right across the estate and over the front garden. Sasuke could also see up into the third floor and down into the first. It was…not a place that was good for hiding, except for the fact that, looking out across the greenery, it looked like this whole property was hidden halfway up a mountain. That…could complicate any sort of escape if they were out in the middle of nowhere.

Following his nose, Itachi locates the kitchen down on the first floor quickly enough. It was beautiful, all polished black marble and stainless steel, but he suspected the entire building was just as enchanting. Whoever Obito's mate was, the man really did excel at interior designs. "Sorry, we were just wondering when lunch might be ready." Itachi offers a polite smile seeing that the kitchen wasn't empty.

Shisui glances over his shoulder as he slides a tray of dumplings onto the counter. “Oh, we’re almost done.”

“That’s right.” Obito grins brightly as he ambles over with a three foot wide platter laden with piles of pancakes and steeples of sandwiches, a fracas of fruit and a mountain of muffins. “I hope you’re both hungry, Izumi has the bread and cheese platter, the smoked ham, and the tapas already in the parlour.”

"It smells amazing. Thank you." Itachi stares at the culinary perfection in front of them in awe. "Can we help?"

Obito’s gaze sparkles with a hint of mischief. “I’m sure that there’s a few things that could use carrying to the parlour.”

Shisui looks up from the platter laden with sweet dumplings, pork dumplings, a shrimp chowder, and thick pork sausages. “The condiments and the vegetables still need to go out.” He nods towards a basket of freshly washed and chopped tomatoes, shredded lettuce, and diced peppers and onions next to a second smaller basket with eight different colored jars.

"Of course." Itachi smiles with mischief as he hands Sasuke the tomato basket. "It's your favorite. I'll get the rest." Itachi begins gathering more of the condiments and vegetables. Supernatural strength was a blessing sometimes.

Shisui chuckles as Sasuke disappears after Obito when his sire takes his own overstuffed platter off to the sunlit parlour. “I take it that your little brother likes tomatoes?”

"They're his favorite. Our parents had a garden and grew them." Well, more specifically their mother had a garden and sometimes their father would watch her work in it. It was one of the few memories Itachi had of his father relaxing.

“I see.” Shisui’s gaze glows warmly as he picks up his tray and follows suit into the parlour. “You know…we have a garden here, if that’s something that you’re interested in. That’s where all of these vegetables come from. I help tend to it whenever I’m here.”

"You garden as well? I'm beginning to wonder if there isn't anything you can’t do." Itachi smiles as he deposits his basket on the large glass coffee table and helps to set out the condiments. "That sounds nice, though."

Plates and platters cover the table in a vast array of breakfast and lunch foods. “It is nice. And there’s plenty that I can’t do yet.” That’s how Shisui liked it. “Don’t you think that living for eternity would be boring if we started it already knowing everything?”

"I suppose when you put it that way, it'd be boring if one already knew and excelled in everything." Itachi sets down some silverware, his mouth moving far faster than his mind. "So, what's your weakness? You sing off key in the shower?

“Actually, Shisui sings beautifully in the shower. I’ve told him that he should try going into opera.” Obito chuckles and sits down in one of the cream-colored armchairs. “He’s always been a musical prodigy.”

Shisui’s cheeks flush the faintest pink as he sits on the couch opposite his Sire. “Prodigy is…overstating it. I’ve just had a lot of practice.”

"Ah ha. I found it. Thank you, Obito. You've been very helpful." Itachi chuckles and takes up a sandwich with a smile. "Your weakness is you can still blush."

Shisui rolls his eyes and begins loading more food onto Itachi’s plate. Crackers with a dozen different kinds of cheese, soft sourdough and cream cheese, a pancake topped with raspberry sauce and maple syrup, and some pork dumplings and sausages. “Obito enjoys embarrassing me.” Finished, he starts preparing a plate for Sasuke, adding a liberal serving of tomatoes to the plate before handing it to the sullen teenager sitting in the window and starting on a plate for his sister.

Obito chuckles and motions to his daughter. “Izumi, stop running around and come have lunch. I didn’t spend all morning in the kitchen for nothing, you know.”

"I think it's nice. It shows he cares." Itachi swallows his bite before sipping on some bloodwine. "Maybe that's what a normal sire acts like." He watches curiously as Izumi joins them. The atmosphere couldn't have been more different than the one he'd learned to endure at Orochimaru's.

Shisui looks up and hands the heavy plate to Izumi. “I wouldn’t know. Obito is about as far from normal as it’s possible to be.”

“Hey, what was that you brat?” Obito’s lips twitch into a smirk. “Do you want me to take you out back into the training yard and put you in a timeout?”

Izumi takes the plate, a soft laugh bouncing out of her. "Shisui, you might want to apologize now. You know how competitive Obito is."

“You know it’s true.” Shisui shoots his sister the tiniest little smirk. Finally, he begins preparing himself a small plate of the feast laid out in front of them.

Obito chuckles, his eyes glowing with warmth. “So Itachi, I hope that you like it here. There’s plenty to do, if you’re worried about being bored. And if you have any hobbies that you can’t practice here, let me know and I’ll see what I can do about getting you anything you need. And I do mean anything, I have friends in a lot of interesting places.”

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think you have to worry about me getting bored." Itachi offers his host a smile as he takes a sip of his bloodwine. "What with watching you train with Shisui and books you gave me. I was wondering though if it might be possible for me to go to graduate school. I could apply to the University of Washington...it's nearby."

Obito raises an eyebrow, then smirks at his eldest before turning his gaze back onto Itachi. “I think that could be arranged. We could even arrange for you to be a twenty minute ride from the campus, if you like.”

"That sounds perfect. I figured I could explain my gap by saying I took a couple years off to travel the world." Itachi smiles, but tilts his head. "How though...?" And why was Obito looking at Shisui that way.

Under his Sire’s insistent gaze, Shisui puts down his food and glances at Itachi. “The university is a twenty minute ride north of the International District if you take the monorail. You could live there with me, if you like.”

It was tempting, very tempting. What about Sasuke, though. "That would be ideal if you don't mind Sasuke coming as well. Of course, we'd visit here often..." Obito was kind. Almost unbelievably so, but Itachi couldn't imagine living in another house even if it was a relatively short ride away.

“I think we could arrange something between the school week and weekends.” Obito smiles warmly. “Though it’s too late now to register for the fall semester, I could speak with the Chancellor and arrange for you to start in the spring. As for Sasuke, we could arrange for home-schooling, public school, or private school…”

“Home-schooling.” Sasuke glances over from his spot at the window. “I don’t want to deal with the idiots in public school.” Or the snobs in private school.

Itachi chuckles at Sasuke's response. It was about what he expected from Sasuke. "My brother has become something of an introvert." Antisocial would be more accurate, though. "Besides, he's grown accustomed to doing his coursework online." That, and Itachi really didn't want to risk Sasuke being spotted by Orochimaru. "As for the spring semester, that sounds perfect. It will give me time to adjust to our new home."

“Perfect, then we’ll keep the both of you here while we arrange for your enrollment and ensure your safety, then in a month or two Shisui can take you home with him once you’re used to our family.” Obito winks slyly. “After all, it’s been a long time since I’ve had kids in my house. I want to make the most of it before you disappear into Shisui’s clutches.”

Over at the window, Sasuke coughs a little, then snickers under his breath.

Itachi glowers at Sasuke before turning his attention back to Obito. "That sounds ideal. Thank you very much."

Shisui’s eyes glow softly as he watches Itachi blend so seamlessly into his family. Thanks in no small part to his Sire’s forthright openness. And slowly, he smiles again. This was the warmth he loved so much, and he wouldn’t trade his little family for the world.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Itachi turns another ancient page with the utmost care. The book was likely older than the Declaration of Independence. Frankly, Itachi wasn't sure what was keeping it all in one peace. The material was fascinating, though. Most of it had to do with their clan.

Itachi hums thoughtfully as he reads a passage describing one of the apparently many battles Lord Madara and Lord Izuna had fought in since becoming vampires. If the book was to be believed either brother could take on a thousand or more of their own kind without assistance. Itachi wasn't certain how much of that was fact and how much was propaganda, but it was elegantly depicted. He could see the images so clearly in his mind's eye. There was even music playing in the background of the scene, ancient and exotic.

It takes him several minutes to realize the music wasn't just in his imagination. It was far too serene to be battlefield music anyway. Itachi tilts his head, eventually realizing the music was coming outside. He looks out the window and smiles at the sight below. It was Shisui.

Fifteen feet below and nearly a hundred feet away, the vampire sits within a deep mahogany gazebo with a stringed instrument laying gracefully across his lap. His fingers dance across the strings like raindrops on water. The sweet sound bounces off the surface of the pond below and through the surrounding gardens to the edges of the villa.

It was such an enchanting image, and the melody was so beautiful that Itachi's feet move of their own accord. Before he realizes what he was doing, he leaps out of the window and lands on the ground, beckoned forward by the music. It was like the sirens in ancient tales. There was something spellbinding about the music. "You're really good. I've never seen an instrument like that before."

Shisui raises his head slowly as the newborn approaches and his eyes open, his fingers not stopping for a moment as they pluck the strings carefully. “Thank you, I’ve practiced a long time to achieve this level of skill at playing the Guzheng.” His soft white sleeves brush against the side of the wooden instrument, contrasting sharply with the scarlet of the ankle-length garment cinched at his waist with a golden sash.

"It shows. You really are talented when it comes to the creative arts." Itachi smiles and seats himself next to Shisui. There was something almost magical about watching Shisui with his instrument and it seemed he had much to learn about his hosts. Shisui had mentioned his love of art, but seeing it in person was something else entirely. To spend likely centuries mastering an instrument spoke of a dedication that was almost unheard of in the modern world. "Will you play some more for me?"

A gentle smile curves Shisui’s lips. “As you wish.” His eyes slide shut again as he returns his focus to the instrument before him. His fingers shift in their pace slightly, growing faster as the melody deepens, swaying back and forth like reeds in the breeze. Scale follows scale and the notes produce a sound of longing and love as the song fills the air.

Itachi smiles as he listens to the music. It was as if he was being transported to another time and place. "It's beautiful."

“Thank you…this was one of the first songs I learned to play. It was popular back home when I was young and living in the imperial palace.” Shisui’s eyes open once more and his gaze and smile turn on Itachi.

"I can see why. It's lovely." Itachi tilts his head, trying to imagine what kind of life Shisui must have led back then. "The imperial palace? When were you turned if you don't mind me asking."

Shisui chuckles and shakes his head. “Careful Itachi, that’s a question you should only ask if you’re certain that a vampire likes you. Some of the elders get touchy about subjects like that. They think keeping it a secret gives them an edge over their rivals.”

"I apologize. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question." Itachi begins making loose braids within the confines of his ponytail. Toying with his hair usually worked well as a 'nervous habit.' It wasn't really, but he knew more than anyone body language was an essential component of any communication especially when dealing with another vampire. "Forgive me. Perhaps you could resume playing?"

“Of course.” Shisui smiles apologetically and turns his focus back to the strings as his eyes slide shut. His fingers begin to dance across the strings once more, picking up a slow old world ballad, its lilt and melody reminiscent of an ancient love song. “I’m not sure of my year of birth, but I’m fairly certain it’s in the ballpark of about…three hundred and eighty years ago. Obito turned me when I was a few years younger than you.”

The music was serene. Itachi could have fallen asleep to it with ease if it wasn't for the storm of confusion brewing inside his mind. Shisui had said he should be careful about asking vampires their age, but had told Itachi anyway. "Well, I'm glad he did or else I would never have gotten the opportunity to hear your music."

“And I wish that you had been there to be my audience when I was a child.” Shisui’s raven curls bounce softly as his head sways to the music. “Though I fear I wasn’t nearly as good then as I am now. My fingers were clumsier.”

"I can't imagine you as clumsy." Itachi laughs softly, enchanted by the imagery of Shisui's serenity and the melodies of his music.

“I was a little boy once upon a time, you know. Clumsiness and getting into trouble came with the territory.” Shisui laughs softly. “I remember one day when I was about…six years old. I was playing out in the street and I got my braid caught in the spokes of a wheel. I got dragged along several feet as the cart driver stopped the horses. Mother was so angry with me that she forbid me from playing outside for a month, and Father gave me the worst scolding of my life. He told me that my ancestors would be ashamed if they saw how poorly I cared for the gifts they’d given me. I was so contrite that I said prayers five times a day that whole month I was indoors.”

"I can't say that I understand your parents, but I'm certain that you were an adorable child." Itachi offers Shisui a bewildered look. "It was just an accident. It's a shame they can't see how graceful you've become since then, though."

Shisui slows his playing and opens his eyes to glance at the newborn beside him. “Yes…it’s a shame. But I pray to my ancestors every day, and I hope that wherever they are, they hear it.”

"I hope they do as well. It's nice that you have that. Your beliefs, I mean." Itachi didn't, but it was comforting to know that some vampires managed to hold onto them for centuries after their hearts stopped beating. That was a strong faith. "I'm sure they'd be happy to know you still think of them."

“I have things that remind me of them.” Shisui reaches slowly for Itachi’s hand, then holds it up delicately to bring the jade bracelet into the light. “I had this made to remind me of them.”

"So, that's why you called it a gift from the ancestors." Itachi allows Shisui to guide his hand into the light. It was beautiful and belonged with its proper owner. "I should have returned it to you sooner." Itachi slips it off his hand, presenting it to Shisui with a smile. "Here. Though...ideally, I'd like the necklace back as well. It was a gift from my brother and Sasuke is sulking about it no longer being in my possession."

Shisui smiles warmly and reaches for the chain hidden carefully in the white and red folds of his clothes. He removes the necklace delicately and turns it to place it back around Itachi’s neck. Though before letting it go entirely, he raises the gem to his lips and kisses it. “May it bring you good fortune.” He allows his hand to slip away and catches the jade bracelet with his fingers. It slips back around his wrist and over a leather wristguard under the white of his billowing sleeve.

"It already has." Itachi smiles, tucking the necklace back inside his gray shirt. The familiar weight of it was comforting. "I'm here now."

“That you are.” Shisui’s fingers resume playing, but his gaze remains on the newborn. “And how are you liking it here? I hope that you at least find the atmosphere different here to the place you left.”

"At first blush, it's perfect. Everything we could have ever wished for and more." Whether it would stay that way, Itachi wasn't so sure. Still, anywhere was preferable to that snake.

“It is…” Shisui looks up at the villa fondly. “Well, it’s not perfect. Perfection doesn’t exist on this plane, but…each of us can strive for it. And this place…is one of the warmest, most loving places I know.” And for giving him this home and family, Shisui had his sire to thank.

"I'm glad you think so." Maybe this time he and Sasuke had found a place they could truly call home. Itachi could scarcely remember the last time that was true. "I know Sasuke is rather fond of his gaming systems at least." Itachi chuckles softly at the thought.

“If you think what Obito set up is impressive, you should see what I have down in the den at my place.” Shisui laughs and his fingers pick up a livelier tune. “Video games are one of the best mediums for creativity that humans have ever invented.”

"Are you trying to become Sasuke's new idol?" Itachi shakes his head, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Because that is precisely how you garner a teenage boy's admiration."

“Believe me, I know.” Shisui’s eyes glitter with mischief. “After all, thanks to Obito, I never stopped being one, as my sister often likes to remind me. Then she’ll accuse me of spending too much time with old men at monasteries.”

"That's a rather stunning example of cognitive dissonance." Itachi slowly relaxes against the bench. It might be foolish, but he felt safe around Shisui. "I can't say I was ever much of a gamer. I've played a bit when Sasuke's puppy eyes became too much to take. He'll deny he has them, of course, but he does and they're lethal."

“Is it cognitive dissonance if it’s true…?” Shisui ponders the thought for a few long moments. “And…I wonder if I have puppy eyes too…” So many things to think about. “Have you ever considered spending time at a monastery, Itachi?”

"I'm not sure. I suppose one could make an argument in either direction, but that's true of most things." Itachi tilts his head at the thought. Did it being true make it any less conflicting? "I'm sure you could do anything you put your mind to...even utilizing puppy eyes for your advantage." The last question makes him pause. Was this some sort of test? "I can't say I have."

Shisui hums softly. “The quiet contemplation is nice and the discussions of philosophy as well. Though…” His eyes slide to Itachi and he smirks a he curls one of Itachi’s little braids around his finger. “I guess you’re too beautiful to be a monk.”

"I'm not sure if I should be more flattered or compelled to defend monks from such a stereotype." Itachi could only hope that he wasn't actually blushing.

Shisui snickers. “That’s not what I meant. Just that a lot of monasteries have certain rules about hair…and a lack of it. And I think your hair looks most beautiful still on your head.”

"I'll confess that I find myself rather attached to my hair as well." He chuckles.

“Hm…I was when I was a child.” Shisui withdraws his hand and goes back to plucking at the strings. “I should probably take better care of mine.” He chuckles wryly. “Father would be rolling in his grave if he saw it now. His reached his knees by the time he died.”

"They really preferred longer hair back then, I take it." Itachi smiles, reaching for a few of Shisui's unruly locks. "I like yours just the way it is now, though. It suits you."

Shisui smiles and closes his eyes as Itachi’s fingers ruffle his hair. “Yeah, it’s a Confucian thing. He held true to his beliefs his whole life, so did a lot of people. But I got into the habit of cutting mine short a long time ago, and it fits in better these days anyway.”

"I'm sure you'd look attractive no matter your hair style, even if you decided to become bald like your monk friends." It was hard to picture, but somehow Shisui would pull it off. "You're right that it fits in better these days, but you should do what makes you happiest."

“Well, actually I spent a good hundred and fifty years in and out of the Shaolin temple, so I did become rather familiar with the feeling of a breeze against my scalp.” Shisui had learned a lot in his time there. “I effectively became one of the apprentices, thanks to certain older monks understanding…my situation.”

"I'm trying to imagine you bald. I can't quite accomplish such a feat, but I believe you." Itachi smiles and glides away from the gazebo to sit on the lawn, laying back against the grass with a smile.

The look on Itachi’s face was on that Shisui would remember forever, he was sure. “I’m sure that you’d laugh, but it was serious business, you know.” Shisui follows closely behind and sets his guzheng down in the soft emerald grass. “And it was a price easily paid in exchange for the things they taught me. They even gifted me my own guandao.”

"That was kind of them. Though I'll admit that I'm still a bit fixated on the image of you without hair." Itachi laughs softly, glancing at the beautiful vampire next to him. "I'd stick to video games if you wish to win Sasuke over. I doubt he'll have much interest in philosophy or religion. I don't mind listening, though. It's interesting to see what shapes you."

“Many things shape me. Some good.” Shisui plucks delicately at the strings of his guzheng with one hand. “And…some bad. The circumstances of my turning were…not ideal. But I’ve done a lot of things and found a lot of peace in my time as a vampire, even though I know that I’m still very young for one of our kind.” His other hand reaches for Itachi’s and laces their fingers together. “Though not as young as you.”

Itachi smiles, holding Shisui's hand. "If almost four hundred years old is still young...I can't imagine what you must think of me. I'd prefer you to be shaped by only good things, but whatever you went through made you who you are today and I'm very lucky to have met you."

“And I’m lucky to have met you.” Shisui squeezes Itachi’s hand. “Just remember this. Good things will happen to you, but so will bad things. When something bad happens, you have a choice. You can take it and choose to become reclusive, insular, and mistrustful, or you can choose to become a kinder and more compassionate person.”

"Shisui, I'm young, but I'm not fortunate enough to be THAT innocent." Itachi squeezes Shisui's hand back, enjoying the warmth of his companion's skin. "I know bad things happen. There's no getting around that, but you're right. It is a choice how one responds to such things."

Despite knowing better, Shisui’s eyes glow softly with a gentle scarlet hue. “I…could make you that innocent again, Itachi. If that’s what you want.”

"Can you take away people's memories in addition to compelling them?" Itachi blinks...the thought hadn't occurred to him.

“I can lock them away, change them. I can compel other vampires to do what I want. Even forget that I was ever there.” Shisui’s voice grows soft, quiet. “But I…don’t. Only Obito, Kakashi, and the clan elders know about this power. It’s not a power I use unless…I have no other choice. But if you want me to…”

"I won't tell anyone about what you can do." Itachi could only imagine the endless trouble it would cause Shisui if the true extent of his abilities were to get out. "But I can't ask you that. Going in as a blind lamb only makes it more likely Sasuke and I will end up victims to the wolves and even if I could, it's wrong to put that kind of burden on your shoulders."

Shisui understood, even if he had to tamp down the drive to try and help Itachi that way. It would be too easy, and that didn’t make it right. “Then when it’s time, I’ll make sure to hide you and Sasuke away. Where we’re going in a few months, very few could find you. Only my siblings and the people who know about my eyes know where my home is. It’s the last place anyone who knew you will look for you.”

"That sounds perfect. I hope we won't be too much trouble. Sasuke is at that age." Itachi gives Shisui a half apologetic, half amused look.

And Shisui would be at that age for eternity. “I’m sure that I can handle your little brother. Besides, I doubt that he could stir up too much trouble by being a reclusive teenager.”

"You really shouldn't underestimate Sasuke. He'll always find a way to surprise you." Itachi smiles at Shisui. "I suppose it runs in the family."

Shisui reaches over and runs his fingers through Itachi’s hair. “Yes, I’m sure it does.”

* * *

After listening to Shisui play for awhile longer, Itachi makes his way back to Sasuke's room. However enchanting the other vampire's music was, it would be foolish to leave his little brother alone. Video games would only keep him occupied for so long before Sasuke started to wonder if something was wrong.

"I see you've been enormously productive while I was away. Your character has new armor." Itachi chuckles as he strides into the younger Uchiha's room. "That shade of blue flatters him."

Sasuke glances away from the game briefly, then back at the game as he hides in the brush with a bow. “Did you have a nice date with your bard, Itachi?”

"It wasn't a date." Itachi wouldn't argue with the bard part. With Shisui's skill, the label fit almost eerily well. "It was nice, though. I'd like to believe that things will be better now." The nagging sensation of needing to run was still lingering in the back of his mind, but Shisui seemed so sincere about it all. Obito and Izumi had been nothing but warm towards them.

“You’re not so sure about that?” Sasuke looses an arrow and strikes the broad side of a deer, toppling it in an instant with an arrow shot from his elaborately curving bow. Were they going to have to run again?

"I've seen nothing here that gives me cause for concern. It's just after everything that happened with Orochimaru, it's difficult for me to believe that it's over." He sits down on the bed watching the virtual world Sasuke had chosen to immerse himself in with mild interest. "If there is even the slightest hint of trouble, I'll make sure that we're prepared to run, but for now...I have no reason not to take them at their word."

Sasuke charges out of the brush after a fierce looking saber-toothed cat with a sword in hand. “And how much of that has to do with the vampire I saw serenading you in the grass? You almost looked like you were in love, Itachi.” Was his brother sure that he wasn’t just being taken in by a handsome vampire’s clever charms?

"Are you certain you really want to pull the tiger by the tail like that, Sasuke? That's an awfully big cat." Itachi laughs at the scene unfolding before him only for his laughter to be replaced by resolution. Sasuke had hit a vein as some of Orochimaru's younger goons would say. "I'll be honest. It's about fifty-fifty. It's hard for me not to be swayed by how much he loves this place, but disregarding that...they've shown us nothing but kindness." It'd be foolish to complain about someone being too kind to them. In the worst case scenario, Itachi knew they'd make a run for it. He just hadn't seen any reason to thus far.

“Hn.” Despite taking a couple of vicious swipes from those giant paws, Sasuke makes a few quick strokes, then drives the sword through the wild cat’s head. “So we’re staying here, then…” That was…something. “They’ve said that I look exactly like one of their elders, right? One of the clan heads. Do you think they’re telling the truth or just exaggerating?”

Itachi winced with pity for the fictional feline. He'd always liked cats. Sasuke's question vaults him back into reality, though. "I'm not sure. I haven't seen what Lord Izuna looks like, but considering what Mei said...I believe there is at least a kernel of truth to it." If so, it was certainly something they'd be foolish not to use to their advantage.

“You’ll be able to see for yourselves in a few days.” Obito pokes his head in through the open door and smiles apologetically. “I’m sorry, I caught part of your conversation on my way up.”

It was only years of careful practice that allowed Itachi to mask his shock and not fall out of the bed like a surprised idiot. "See for ourselves? Lord Izuna is coming here?"

Itachi wills himself to calm down. Obito had only heard part of their conversation. If he'd been there the entire time, the elder would have said something about them potentially preparing escape plans. Wouldn't he?

“Yeah, he wants to meet you both and figure out where in the family tree you fit. We’ll probably also go over your adoption options and your plans for the future. Normally we’d go through genetic testing to make sure that you’re blood, we’ve had a few instances of outsiders trying to worm their way into the family. But…” Obito glances pointedly at Sasuke. “If the two of you aren’t Uchiha descended from Izuna himself, I’ll eat every shoe in this house.”

Itachi rubs the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Well, Sasuke I suppose you have your answer now." Though there was still the mater of the 'adoption options' and plans for their future. "If it will put the Clan at ease, we're fine with doing some genetic testing. Our mother's name was Mikoto if that helps with the family tree search, but what do you mean by our future plans? I thought we were staying with you and Shisui."

Sasuke pauses his game and stiffens as he watches the exchange between his brother and this vampire that was…he had no idea how old, but definitely older than he sounded.

“Mikoto…Mikoto…” Their family tree was a large one, so Obito would have to look into that name later. “I’m sure Izuna and I can track down that name easily enough. But by future plans, I don’t mean you leaving us, but plans for your schooling and Sasuke’s over the next few decades, your involvement in the clan affairs, that’s all.” Obito raises a hand. “Assuming, of course, that Sasuke still wants to becomes a vampire.”

Itachi glances at Sasuke feeling his own lips twist upwards in an grim sort of amusement. "Somehow I doubt that Sasuke is going to change his mind about becoming a vampire." Even Itachi had been forced to give up and perhaps it was selfish, but part of him was glad. He wouldn't be alone in his long existence if Sasuke was there. He would have preferred for his brother to have a normal human life, but it couldn't be helped. "That sounds ideal, though. Thank you."

Obito beams brightly and a mischievous light dances in his eyes. “Also, you don’t mind being adopted by two men, right? I realize that people have long since liked to cause a fuss over it.” Not that it was going to stop him and Kakashi from getting into trouble wherever they pleased. “As my mate and husband, Kakashi’s name would also be on the adoption papers.”

"That doesn't bother us. If it wasn't for all of you, we'd still be in that viper's nest." Itachi offers him a warm smile. Of all the things that Obito could have been concerned about, he was surprised that registered. "Your sexual orientation doesn't change any of that. Besides, I'm bisexual myself." And Sasuke was well, Sasuke. He wouldn't care.

“Oh good. Just remember…” Obito holds up a finger with a stern expression on his face. “No funny business with my oldest in my house. I know he’s a sweetheart, but you will not break his heart, young man. He told me all about the little plan you two hatched to get out of that place and I will not have it! He is my baby!”

Sasuke’s eyes widen then shoot to his brother. Comprehension dawns, then he ducks his head and snickers loudly.

"It wasn't like that. It was Mei's idea and Shisui consented." Itachi blinks. It was as if a tsunami had appeared out of nowhere. He didn't quite know how to respond to Obito's parental instincts being directed at him. "I have no intention of hurting your...baby." It was odd to hear Obito refer to a vampire who was pushing four centuries as his baby, but then again...Itachi didn't really know anything about Obito. He could be a thousand for all he really knew. It was flattering and a little bewildering the older vampire actually thought Itachi could seduce Shisui. "I have no intention of hurting him. As I said, we'd still be stuck with Orochimaru if it weren't for your family. Why would I want to hurt any of you?"

A moment passes, then two, then the stern expression twitches and Obito laughs long and bright and loud. “Gods you takes things too seriously. I’m kidding, Itachi. Break the bed if you like.” A tear appears at the corner of Obito’s eyes and he wipes it away. “Newborns really need to learn to take things less seriously, eternity is much more fun that way.”

Perhaps insanity was a prerequisite to become an elder. Itachi blinks several times. He'd never seen someone change their moods faster than the vampire standing before then. "You were...joking?"

“Yes. I find that newborns tend to veer between so insane that they need to have their head smacked against the floor a few times, and overly serious, brooding, and in need of loosening up.” Obito chuckles and reaches forward to ruffle Itachi’s hair. “Lighten up a little, Itachi. I know it’s hard, the two of you have been through a lot. It’ll take time to really put your fears to rest, but at least try to enjoy a good joke now and then.”

Yes, it was definitely a prerequisite, but Obito seemed to mean well. The hair ruffling gesture was familiar enough at least, that Itachi finds himself relaxing slightly. "I've never really been one for comedy. If I need to relax I'd rather break a few beds with the right partner."

Obito smirks and removes his hand, but not before pressing a kiss to Itachi’s forehead. “Then let me know when you decide to start breaking those beds. I know some rather good carpenters. And know that I will be lovingly insufferable when you bring someone home to meet us.”

Itachi blinks as Obito kisses his forehead. He had miscalculated. Perhaps it had been foolish on his part to think one dirty joke would stun an ancient vampire. Now, he had bitten off far more than he could chew. "I'll keep that in mind. Lovingly insufferable..."

“As all of my beloved children know.” Obito winks and disappears as if blown away by the wind, leaving behind a scent of sandalwood and citrus, with a hint of kitchen spices.

In his chair, the seventeen year-old human smirks smugly at his older brother. “So who are you planing on breaking those beds with, Itachi?”

"That was an off the cuff comment made to preserve my dignity." Itachi pauses uncertain who was worse when it came to interrogating him...Sasuke or Obito? "I think we've got more important things to be worried about than my nonexistent love life." Mei needed to stay far away from him because of Orochimaru and Shisui...Shisui probably saw him as a stray kitten he had rescued or something.

“So is your dignity preserved, or are you going to run back to your bard and hide in his room for the next few days?” Oh this was too good and Sasuke wasn’t going to let it go. Finally he had something on Itachi. He’d been waiting too long for this.

Itachi huffs, poking Sasuke's forehead. "You're being foolish. He's not mine and no, sadly Obito isn't easily flustered. I clearly underestimated him when it comes to innuendo." Shisui was wiling to play music for him, but that was a far cry from letting Itachi 'hide away in his room for a few days.'

“Well he’s hundreds of years old. What did you expect?” Sasuke huffs and rubs his forehead, then finally turns back to his game. “…It’s definitely a different world here.”

"I suppose you're right. We'll just have to learn how to navigate it." If they survived Orochimaru, they could handle a little teasing from Obito. "I know you likely haven't thought about it much, but now that we're free...do you have any ideas what you wish to do once you complete high school?" If their vampire family was to be believed, Sasuke could go anywhere he wanted. Do whatever he wanted. "I imagine you'll want to finish school before becoming a vampire. Less distracting that way. But you might end up looking older than me for all of eternity..."

“Yeah…maybe…” Sasuke hadn’t really considered how he’d look when he was turned. His brother looked mature for his age, maybe as old as twenty-five or twenty six. If he waited until then to be turned…they might look more like twins than an older and younger brother. Even weirder was the fact that now he’d get to choose when, where, and even how he got turned. Maybe even…who turned him. “I don’t know. College, I guess.” He hadn’t really thought about it, not since… “I mean, the only reason to wait to get turned is that stuff about brain development, right? It’s not like I’m worried about having kids.”

"There's that and also there's a difference between looking like a teenager for centuries or a young adult." Itachi frowns, remembering Shisui. He'd been turned even younger than Itachi had been. "There are reasons why vampires prefer to wait until someone is in their twenties before turning them. Maybe you'll change your mind about children or maybe you won't, but at least now you'll have the option. Either way, you should probably at least start considering where you'd like to go and what you'd like to study." He really wished Sasuke wasn't so eager to end his human life. There were advantages to being a vampire, but there were some things...were unavailable to them.

“Yeah, I guess.” Options were…nice, even if Sasuke had no intention of taking them. “I’ll start thinking about college if it’ll make you happy. I mean, assuming the world doesn’t end for the hundredth time it’s supposed to, I’m going to have centuries to get as much education as I want, right?”

"Yes, you will and to do whatever else you want. Maybe when things settle down we could do some traveling." Seattle was nice, but Itachi doubted they'd spend their entire existence as vampires there.

Sasuke casts a side glance at his brother, then his lips curve into a tiny smile. “Maybe a world tour?”

"Given all the time we'll likely have, I imagine we could go on several world tours if we liked." Itachi smiles. It was nice...for once, he could envision a future for them beyond just being Orochimaru's hostages. "We can go anywhere you like."

Anywhere, huh? “I think…I’d really like to see Japan.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: My bad, I'd forgotten to do some edits to Izuna's tone in this chapter before posting it the first time. The edits are now in and should flow better with the next few chapters.

A gently buzzing tension fills the house as Obito finds the brothers in the kitchen with their dinner. They’d familiarized themselves well with the kitchen over the last few days, even though Obito was more than willing to cook for them. And even if not him, Shisui excelled in the art and science of it as well. “Are the two of you almost ready to meet Izuna?”

Having Izuna in his home was usually quite a time. Obito enjoyed his Sire’s presence greatly, even if his Sire was still much more traditional than he was. Still, even if he hadn’t insisted on formal kimono for the evening, he was pleased that the boys had taken him up on the offer for some much-needed additions to their wardrobes.

"As ready as one can ever be to meet a vampire lord." Itachi offers Obito a smile. "And thank you for the clothes." He and Sasuke had been fortunate enough to escape Orochimaru's lair with as much as they could carry in their bags, but nothing that Itachi would have considered worthy of meeting Izuna. The red dress shirt and black pants would do nicely, though.

“Good, he’ll be here soon. We’re going to have the meeting in the sitting room so it won’t be all stiff and overly formal for you two.” Obito smiles warmly and pats the boys on the back. “Just be yourselves and I’m sure that you’ll endear Izuna to you faster than you can blink.”

Sasuke stares at his empty plate, then huffs and picks it up to bring it to the sink. “And if he doesn’t like us?”

“Then it means I get to hoard you two here.” And Obito saw that as a win either way.

Obito was rather gifted in the art of reassurance when he desired to be, Itachi muses. "Alright. Well, we'll see how this unfolds. We were bound to meet him sooner or later..." Itachi glances at the clock. Izuna should be here soon.

“Then I’ll go meet him, you boys can wait for us in the parlor.” Obito chuckles softly as he wanders out of the kitchen.

Sasuke settles his plate in the sink and looks over his shoulder. “…I wonder how old Izuna is.” And he wondered how old Izuna had been when he was turned, if the resemblance was apparently so striking.

"I guess we're about to find out." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead. An annoyed Sasuke was better than a spooked one. "It's going to be alright, Sasuke. I promise."

“Hn.” Sasuke’s brow creases as he rubs his forehead. “You’re going to give me a bruise there with your vampire strength, Itachi.” The grumble follows him as he wanders away from Itachi’s lethal poking fingers.

Itachi chuckles. "Mission accomplished." At least now Sasuke wasn't as anxious.

Sasuke rolls his eyes, then turns to flee the kitchen, only to be momentarily stopped. “Sorry…oh, Itachi’s in there if you want him.” He steps to the side at the entrance to the kitchen as he bumps into a taller figure in a pale blue robe with long, billowing sleeves.

As Sasuke vanishes, Shisui steps into the kitchen. He smiles softly at the boy fleeing the room, then turns his unobstructed gaze onto Itachi. “Hey there.” His usual riotous raven curls lay absent, freshly clipped to a velvety finish with a few gentle waves atop his head. “Look at you all dressed up and ready to meet Lord Izuna.”

Itachi smiles at Shisui. He looked so different dressed in more traditional clothes and with his hair tamed. Either way, he was still beautiful, but this was new. "I feel a little under-dressed compared to you, but Obito seemed to enjoy dressing us up all the same. He reminds me of human parents who like to get their children dressed up for school photos."

Shisui’s eyes widen slightly, then he laughs and runs his fingers through the short, wavy strands to brush them back a little. “Thanks, but…this isn’t really anything new. This mess was due for a clean up in a few days anyway, and this is what I usually wear when Obito has guests over. Believe me, this isn’t nearly as fancy as what you’re wearing, but…different cultures, I guess.”

Itachi frowns. What he usually wore when guests were over? He could understand needing to dress more formally for a vampire lord, but what about the others? "Well, different cultures or not, I think it suits you. Though just try not to go running off with any monks. I still prefer you with hair to without." He smiles, trying to push the slight feeling of unease to the side for now. Later. He'd find out why Shisui had a 'dress code' for guests later.

The older vampire laughs quietly and strides up to Itachi to put a hand on his shoulder. “I promise that if I go running off to a monastery, I’ll spend a couple of months in the wild before coming back. That’s about how long it takes before I need Izumi and her beauty tools again.” The he removes his hand and steps past Itachi. “I was going to make some tea and set out the bloodwine. Do you have any favourites? Or are you not a tea-drinker?”

"That's good to know, but I'd miss you if you were away that long." Itachi smiles before watching Shisui prepare...everything. It was strange. Why was he the only one getting everything in order? "Tea? Oh tea is fine. Surprise me. Everything rather pales in comparison to blood or bloodwine these days, though."

Shisui glances back from the kettle and tea leaves, his eyes warm and filled with understanding. “Chamomile and ginseng it is, then. Lord Izuna’s quite fond of the blend and Obito isn’t much of a tea drinker.” The sound of the front door opening catches Shisui’s attention. “Hm, looks like you’d better go. Izuna will want to see you. I’m sure that rumors are going to start spreading through the clan about you and Sasuke now that we have you here.”

"That sounds wonderful and of course. Aren't you going to be joining us, though? Wait. What sort of rumors?" They hadn't even met the rest of their family yet. What could they have possibly done?

“Obito gets a message from an estranged member of the clan, then sends out his reclusive firstborn to spirit away a newborn and his human little brother, both purportedly Uchiha and one of them supposedly Izuna’s identical twin?” Shisui smirks. “Our clan may be good at keeping secrets from outsiders, but we’re terrible at keeping secrets from each other. The expression ‘the walls have ears’ is an understatement.”

"...When you put it that way, it sounds as though we're already the talk of the Clan." Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Perhaps you'd be kind enough to fill me in on more of the gossip later. I shouldn't keep him waiting." He smiles at Shisui before flitting away to join Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke lounges in one of the chairs in the parlor, his aimless gaze only turning up when Itachi walks into the room. “Are you done making out with Shisui now?” The black of his jeans and the blue of his jacket stand out starkly against the creamy colors of the parlor. Like a raven in the snow.

"Sasuke, you're being a brat. We weren't making out." Itachi rolls his eyes. His little brother was never going to let him live that down.

Izuna chuckles as he walks in with Obito. "You don’t need to be embarrassed, Itachi. Our kind are very passionate. Bloodlust and sexual desires are are to us as breathing is to humans." He smiles his eyes trailing over the newborn and human. The newborn did present an impressive picture, but it was difficult not to stare at the human. In some ways, it was almost as if he was looking back in time. If Izuna didn't know any better, he could have truly believed Sasuke was his son.

Obito smirks as he offers Izuna a seat on the sofa in front of Sasuke’s wide eyes. “I told you that he looked like your twin. Give him six or seven years and a chance to grow his hair and we won’t be able to tell the two of you apart.”

Sasuke just…stares at the ancient vampire in front of him. So…that’s what he was going to look like at twenty-five? …Okay, maybe waiting to be turned wasn’t such a bad idea.

"You weren't exaggerating." Izuna chuckles, his eyes shimmering with an ancient amusement. "I imagine that could yield endless entertainment for the both of us." He then sighs looking at them. "I am of course, pleased to meet both of you. I am sorry that our paths didn’t cross sooner. I assure you had we been aware of your situation, our family would have acted immediately to ensure your rescue."

"I imagine so. It's a pleasure to meet you, but don't worry. You had no way of knowing." Itachi bows his head slightly to the ancient vampire. It was a bizarre sensation. It was almost like bowing to Sasuke. How could so many generations separate them and yet they still looked almost identical? "What matters most is that we're safe now and we're very grateful to everyone who helped us escape from that snake."

Obito smiles and sits opposite Izuna. “Now that we’ve gotten the introductions out of the way…I suspect that the reason we lost track of these two is because their mother, Mikoto, is in fact Ayame. Hanae and Daisuke’s daughter, whom we thought had died when her parents’ car went off the Ōnaruto Bridge.” And what a tragedy that had been. “Kagami found Hanae and Daisuke’s remains after their car was flung out of the whirlpools, but never Ayame’s.”

“Ayame?” Sasuke frowns at the name. He’d never heard that name in his life, not once, and especially not from their mother.

For Itachi, the pieces were falling into place at a lightning speed. "Ayame must have been our mother's birth name. She did tell us she was an orphan and she had no idea who her parents were. The orphanage might have renamed her or not have known her birth name at all." It all made sense. That was why the Uchihas hadn't been aware of their existence. They had assumed their mother died along with their parents.

Izuna's eyes become glossy. "It was a tragedy. Our family is...complicated. There are some who either by choice or happenstance were able to have children before becoming vampires." Sorrow was heavy in his dark irises as he looks at the boys. It had been an accident, but that didn't change what had happened. They had both suffered so much. "We may not have found you as soon as I would have hoped, but I assure you that you are safe now and Orochimaru will be punished for his crimes against our Clan."

Sasuke shifts in his seat. “Punished…how?” The name of the bridge brands itself into his mind. The Ōnaruto Bridge… And apparently it had been falling into a whirlpool that had killed their grandparents. But somehow…not their mother? How?

“For this sort of insult…?” Obito glances uncertainly at Izuna, knowing full well what sorts of lengths some of the clan would go to in order to avenge this. And…he had half a mind to join them.

From the shadows, a figure in blue appears with a silver platter. Shisui silently approaches the ancient vampires and kneels next to the table, placing his platter on the floor. He bows deeply to their guest, then sets out cups and wineglasses along one half of the table. He fills the glasses from a decanter of wine and the cups from a steaming pot of tea. Then he lays out a platter of small snacks. Bread and cheese for the wine, dumplings for the tea. And he slowly and quietly retreats, blending into the shadows as he crosses the room to approach the other side of the table.

"Turning someone against their will alone is one of the most horrific crimes someone of our kind can commit. It violates the very foundations of our culture." Izuna's eyes narrow, the dark irises bleeding until they become as red as rubies. "He also kidnapped a minor and that's before the insult against our family. You may not be entirely aware of the position our Clan carries in the vampire world, but I assure you that Orochimaru is. He should know better than most what weight our name carries, given his obsession with us. He should also be more than aware of the dangers of courting our anger and vengeance."

Itachi almost gasps. Izuna had gone from radiating a polite, even mischievous aura of elegance to one of death. The only thing anchoring him was Shisui's appearance and disappearance. He didn't care for that either. Shisui hadn't even said a single word. It was as if he was trying to stay deliberately out of sight.

“Save your horror for when the clan gets hold of that snake and decides to tear him limb from limb.” If Izuna wouldn’t say it, Obito would. It wasn’t pleasant to hear, but the boys needed to know the truth after they’d so long been deprived of it. “I think we both know how your brother is going to feel when he hears the full story. And his children are going to be just as hungry for battle. One way or another, this is going to end in blood.”

"Well, that is the long and short of it. Within a Clan populated so heavily by warriors when such atrocities are committed against our family...it's only natural that they'd want to take their pound of flesh." Izuna drinks from his bloodwine offering them all a brilliant smile full of bloodstained fangs. "Of course, you needn't worry. We are more than a match for that snake."

As tension fills the room, a soft presence appears by Itachi’s side. Shisui kneels next to the chair and places a comforting hand on Itachi’s knee as he serves tea and bloodwine to the newborn. He glances up and smiles softly. His lips open just enough for Itachi alone to hear him. “Show no fear.”

Itachi gives Shisui a subtle nod. Izuna's fury wasn't directed at him. There was nothing to worry about. Besides, if anyone deserved such a fate it was Orochimaru. "It's for the best. If he's left to his own devices, Orochimaru will likely do this to someone else." Itachi meets Izuna's gaze. "Though I'd prefer to be the one who drives a stake through his heart."

Obito’s gaze falls on his firstborn and he smiles. He hadn’t heard whatever was said, but he knew that calming touch well. “That’s entirely fair. Whether it’s safe or not is still up for debate. The fact remains that you’re a newborn vampire and he has hundreds of years of experience on you. Even with training, the chance of you becoming strong enough to fight him yourself before the clan’s shinobi track him down is…rather low.”

“So you just expect us to sit around and wait like a couple of good little boys?” Did no one realize that Sasuke wanted revenge too? “That snake turned Itachi against his will and I SAW the agony that he went through while trying to control his bloodlust. I had to WATCH the training that Itachi had to go through!”

"You've all raised fair points. I do share Obito's concerns for safety, but Itachi and Sasuke have every right to defend their own honor." Izuna takes a sip of the fine tea. Shisui always did have such exquisite taste. It was a pleasant diversion while he collected his thoughts. "The warriors of our Clan can ensure Itachi's and Sasuke's safety while they enact their revenge and honestly, I wouldn’t discount the possibility of locking the bastard in a cell for a few decades while they hone their skills. A fair fight...you see. He'll be out of practice and they won't. The experience gap will no longer matter. In the meantime, our family would make certain he doesn't feel...neglected. It's an intriguing possibility."

"Thank you, Obito for your concern for our safety, but I'm inclined to agree with Lord Izuna." Itachi sets his bloodwine down, glancing up at the man who had offered them a home. He wanted to make Obito happy, but he couldn't allow others to handle Orochimaru with no say in the matter. He and Sasuke both needed some sort of closure and this was the best way to get it while earning the respect of their fellow Uchihas. "I'm certain that precautions can be taken. I can't in good conscience deny Sasuke the chance to stand up for himself, for me, and the Clan...it wouldn't be fair."

Shisui pales slightly, his moonlit skin turning a stark, milky white. His hand slips away from Itachi’s knee as he disappears again, this time nowhere to be seen.

A few decades felt too long to get their revenge. Sasuke couldn’t be patient for nearly that long. “Why does it have to be a fair fight? It wasn’t a fair fight for us when we were kids. Shouldn’t it be our turn to hold the upper hand? Shisui could just compel Orochimaru to just lay there and take it, right?”

The room goes silent as Obito taps his glass of bloodwine. “…Shisui showed you something while you were escaping, didn’t he?”

"Don't be angry with him. Three vampires followed us. It was the quickest and safest way to free us." Itachi stands up. Sasuke hadn't meant to do any harm with his comment, but the entire atmosphere of the room had changed. Itachi understood why Shisui's full abilities needed to remain a secret even if his little brother was too innocent to bear such knowledge. "We won't tell anyone and Sasuke, Shisui can't compel Orochimaru in public. The ability to compel another vampire is unheard of. If such information were to become public knowledge...Shisui's life would never be the same again."

Izuna glances at Sasuke. "You look like me, but you've got Madara's temper. You'll go far if you can learn to manage that fire of yours." He sighs, rising to his feet as well. This could spiral out of control quickly if they weren’t dealt with properly. "But your brother is right about Shisui. I’m afraid that you'll have to work on being able to keep secrets if you want to succeed in our world."

Sasuke’s brow furrows with confusion. Why was everyone so worried about Shisui’s life changing when he had that sort of power? Couldn’t he just compel everyone to forget he had it? “…Fine. But I don’t understand why it’s so taboo for him to use it. Wouldn’t the clan want a vampire around if they’re that powerful?

“Some might find it convenient, but others might think that Shisui would use it to take control of the clan and see that as a threat. His kindness and his ability to forgive are two of Shisui’s greatest qualities, but there’s no guarantee that those wouldn’t be turned against him out of fear.” It was why Obito had tried so hard over the centuries to keep his son’s powers as secret as he could. He’d informed only those who were necessary, but now…now it seemed that the secret was on very unstable ground and could be easily revealed.

"You'll understand in time. Enjoy your innocence while it lasts, Sasuke. Politics is a fascinating, but brutal game." Izuna nods at agreement at Obito's words. He glances at the other vampire's pocket when it begins to vibrate. "Obito, your phone is ringing."

“Yeah…” Obito’s brow furrows as he fishes in his pocket for his phone. But one look at the screen sharpens his focus and his gaze flicks back to Izuna. This could get…uncomfortable. “I should probably take this elsewhere. I trust that you can look after the children? Itachi expressed interest in going to medical school in the city, though Sasuke would prefer to be homeschooled. I’m sure that you could listen and see to the arrangements?”

Izuna raises an eyebrow at Obito's suddenly skittish behavior. It wasn't like the vampire to look so nervous about anything. "Of course. I'm well versed in such matters. It's a rare member of our Clan who doesn't attend University at least once." Still, it wouldn't do to cause a scene in front of the children. For now, he'd indulge his Childe.

“Thank you.” Obito rises to his feet and strides from the room, not breaking stride until he reaches the balcony of his third floor bedroom. He answers the call and puts the phone on the railing as he sets it to speaker. “Your timing is impeccable, Naori.”

"I do try. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Naori smiles into the phone. It was a fortunate happenstance that Obito was always so responsive whenever his phone rang. He'd adapted well to the modern era. "I merely wondering how the boys are settling in. Surely, Shisui must have arrived with them by now."

“He has, they’re settling in about as well as could be expected.” Not that Obito didn’t wish it was easier, but… “They’re definitely our blood, they already want revenge on the snake and they’ve been away from him barely a week.”

"Looks like they've inherited Madara's temper." Naori wasn't certain whether to be more proud or terrified of that fact. "I'm glad they're doing well and their spirits are burning brightly."

“Yes, though you’ve caught us at an interesting time.” Obito leans against the railing and watches as the setting sun paints the sky with pink and gold, orange and purple. So many colors each and every night, and yet they never failed to amaze him, no matter how many thousand of times he saw them. “The boys are downstairs right now. Izuna wanted to meet them.”

"Lord Izuna is there n-now?" Naori couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen the vampire in centuries and still...even as an adult vampiress, just the mention of his name still turned her into a blushing newborn again. "I mean that's wonderful. I hope he's taking to the boys well. They've been through so much already..."

“He is.” Obito suppresses the urge to sigh. These two… He liked soap operas well enough, but this one had been going on for centuries. “And yes, he’s taking to the boys. Seeing him and Sasuke face to face has been an experience. One that I’m sure you would enjoy if you came to visit the family more often…” Why did they have to make things so complicated. “I could arrange a visit, you know.”

"I can only imagine." Naori swallows hard. It had been so long. She couldn't possibly just show up without some sort of explanation. "I'd love to meet them, but I wouldn't want to intrude on their first meeting..."

“And what about a visit with Izuna?” Obito wasn’t going to let her skirt quite that easily. “He misses you, Naori. And I know that you’ve missed him as well.”

More than words could say. "Obito, you're his Childe. You know him better than almost anyone, do you really believe that? That he wishes to see me?" Naori's mind had become a cruel mistress on the subject. Some days, she assumed he'd be furious that she'd distanced herself from the family to such a degree and others, she wondered if he'd even remember her as little more than a footnote.

“I do.” Obito knew the pain of pining for someone too well. “Naori…you’ve spent so many decades away…isn’t it time you give yourself the chance to be happy with the one you love? Will you make him wait for you too?”

Naori bites her lower lip so hard, she can taste her blood. "I imagine that they'll be a formal introduction for Sasuke and Itachi soon, yes? If that's the case perhaps you could ask him if my presence would be welcome."

“Then we’ll be expecting you.” Obito smiles warmly. “It’ll be nice to see him stop sighing whenever he looks at the stars.” It was what Izuna did whenever he was wondering where his beloved vampiress was.

"He always did love astrology and astronomy." Naori smiles at the memories. Images of them wandering through his garden underneath the night sky flickering deep inside her mind's eye and heart. "I'll be there. Now, I believe I've kept you busy long enough. You have a newborn and a teenage human who need your help."

“You mean who need me to smother and spoil them.” Obito chuckles softly. “Good night, Naori.” He smiles as the call ends. He turns to return to his guest and children downstairs, only to be stopped in his tracks by an achingly long-awaited kiss. And for a few long moments, he merely enjoys it. Then he slowly raises his hand to run his fingers through familiar silver hair. “You asshole. You kept me waiting long enough.”

"My, my is such language really becoming for an vampire of your station?" Kakashi chuckles, caressing Obito's cheek. Oh, how he had missed his Mate. "You're as impatient as always, but I promise to make it up to you after our guests have left. It seems that I've missed a great deal."

“Yes, I have a present for you downstairs. They’re very cute. I was actually going to speak with Lord Izuna about formally adopting them. But I was distracted by a call.” Obito leans his forehead against his mate’s and breathes in the musky scent. “It’s been too long since we had little ones in the house.”

"You always did have a soft spot for the strays, but as long as I'm still your favorite...I don't mind." Kakashi smiles, wrapping his arms around his lover. Besides, it had been awhile. "I'm certain we'll spoil them suitably rotten together. I can't wait to meet them. We probably shouldn't keep them waiting for long. Though when are you going to tell Lord Izuna about that call?" Kakashi had long ago honed the crucial skill of eavesdropping.

“After the boys are in bed.” After all, they didn’t need to worry themselves with the star-crossed romance of a couple of vampires who had been dancing around each other for centuries. That was Obito’s job. “I’m glad that you didn’t make me pine after you forever. I don’t think I could stand being in Naori’s shoes. Or Izuna’s.”

"You were too cute with those sad puppy eyes of yours. I couldn't resist." Kakashi smiles, taking Obito's hands in his own. "And that sounds like a wise idea. Shall we return to our guests?"

“Fine, but once they’re gone, I’m chaining you to the bed for three days.” Obito smirks and pulls Kakashi from the balcony and back into the house. “And when I’m done with you, even Shisui’s cheeks will turn to roses.” And their oldest had been scandalized by their behavior more times than he could count.

"I look forward to every intoxicating second of it." Kakashi smirks in return allowing himself to be led off. Oh this was going to be quite the fascinating evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: And now we present the chapter in which we decided to do our spin-offs for this story. These ideas include Obito and Kakashi's story, which has just been published with the first chapter, as well as a story taking place after this, starring Madara (this one isn't published yet. Other potential stories that we haven't started writing include a story for Izuna and Naori after this one, a backstory for Izuna and Naori, a backstory for Shisui, a backstory for Izumi (guest-starring Shisui), and a future side-story for Sasuke. Let us know what you think about these ideas and which ones you'd like to see most.

Obito ducks back into the parlor as he adjusts his collar to hide the lovebites decorating his throat. The least he could do was try not to scandalize the boys too much in front of Izuna. After his Sire left, though…that was another story entirely.

He smiles brightly as he approaches his Sire and new children and seats himself in the middle of the couch opposite Izuna. “I hope that you didn’t have too much fun without me.”

Izuna's eyes take in his Childe's appearance with a knowing smile. "I see that your Mate has returned. It’s good to see you again, Kakashi. I was just discussing some potential career options with the children. Itachi has expressed an interest in medicine, though it’s a path that requires quite a bit more patience to achieve than Sasuke’s aspirations of video game design." Izuna doubted Sasuke would want to endure that many years of training. The boys already reminded him far too much of himself and Madara. Only their roles were flipped.

"So, you're Obito's Mate. It's very nice to meet you." Leave it to his brother to want to pursue a career designing video games and special effects for movies. How serious Sasuke was about it, Itachi wasn't certain.

Kakashi’s eyes gleam with humor as he slides onto the couch and pulls Obito back into his arms. “It’s nice to meet you as well. I am Kakashi Hatake.” His gaze snaps to the surly looking young man leaning back in his chair like he wanted to disappear into it. “So you’re a graphic artist in training, are you?”

Sasuke was not particularly amused by all of the attention. “Well you’re the ones who kept asking me what I wanted to do. I wasn’t going to say anything because I knew you’d laugh.”

As Kakashi starts to laugh, Obito swats his thigh. “Kakashi, stop that, we’re meant to be encouraging the children.”

"I wouldn't take it personally, Sasuke. Knowing what we do about Obito's sense of humor, I imagine his Mate likely laughs at anything. You should do what makes you happy." Itachi smiles at his little brother. It was an unorthodox choice, but they were vampires now. They could explore dozens of careers if they really wanted and Sasuke was an expert on his games. After being held hostage by Orochimaru for so long, Sasuke deserved the chance to enjoy his freedom.

"You’re not wrong." Izuna smiles, sipping his bloodwine. Ah. Newborns human children made him feel young again. "I find that art is valuable for its own sake. It doesn't matter whether it's classical or modern." While he hadn’t changed entirely since he was young, Izuna wasn't blind to the advantages of technology. There was something to be said for evolving with the times.

“Hn.” Sasuke crosses his arms and sinks back into his chair with a sour look on his face. They were making fun of him for living in the twenty-first century. But his scowl softens slightly when a small bowl of roasted tomatoes slides into his lap.

Obito smiles softly as he catches a glimpse of his rather shy firstborn. Then his attention turns to Izuna. “Well, now that this ass is finally home, I think that maybe we should talk about those adoption papers. If Itachi and Sasuke agree to it, I’d like to formally adopt them. I’ve been hoping for new children for a while, and now they’ve been delivered right into my lap. I know that usually we do genetic testing first to ensure that we’re not being infiltrated, but…” Obito glances at Sasuke. “If that’s not proof of the freakish nature of yours and your brother’s genetics, I don’t know what is.”

"You wound me. Proof of our freakish genetics? That face is merely proof how strong our bloodline is even after all these generations." Izuna places a hand over his heart as if terribly wounded. There was far too much amusement in his gaze for him to be truly angry, though. "Normally, I would say that it would be fairer to wait until after their introduction to throw around adoption papers. That way they could explore their options and anyone who are interested in taking in children would have the chance." 

Izuna glances at Itachi and Sasuke sympathetically. That said, he couldn't put them through more stress. "However, given the unusual circumstances of the situation, I'mthink they might need stability more than anything else. So, if they wish to sign the papers, I have no objections. Madara has also given me full authority to use my own discretion on this matter as it’s clear that they're directly from my line."

Itachi couldn't help, but laugh at Izuna's theatrical side. Still, Sasuke had every right to make his own decision. "I have no objections. What do you think, Sasuke?"

Adoption…a actual adoption by someone in their family. In a family that they hadn’t known existed until very recently. Sasuke’s gaze flicks between each of the vampires in the room. And out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of a gently encouraging smile. “…This place is full of so much sugar that I’m going to get cavities.” But it was…warm. Warmer than any place he’d been in a very long time. His eyes flick back towards Obito. “You really…want us? Both of us?”

“Yes.” The word comes without any hesitation and Obito’s eyes gleam with warmth and want. “You’ll be Uchiha in name as well as blood. And in eight years, if you’re still sure that this life is what you want, I’ll turn you myself.”

"Of course it's your decision, but I feel it's only fair to warn you that my Mate has the saddest puppy eyes in all of existence." Kakashi smirks smugly at Sasuke. "I've never seen anyone who can resist them."

Oh, Sasuke could tell. He could fucking TELL that Obito had mastered looking like a sad puppy. His eyes were already starting to glisten with with word ‘please’ repeated in them a thousand times. “That is cheating.” Still…this was the warmest place Sasuke had known since their parents had died. And sometimes…sometimes it was hard to remember their faces. Itachi was older, but Sasuke had been only eight when they died. And with his psychology background, Sasuke was sure that Itachi would try to diagnose him with all sorts of things related to abandonment and social isolation. “…You promise you’d keep us?”

Those few words almost break Obito’s heart. His dark eyes gleam as he resists pulling the sulking teenager into his arms. “Always.” This was why he collected his strays. Even Kakashi had been a stray. But one that had captured Obito’s heart. “I promise that you will have to put up with me spoiling you and doting on you and annoying the fuck out of you forever.”

“Hn.” Sasuke sinks back into his seat and picks at his tomatoes. “…I’ll sign.”

"Those puppy eyes are most certainly cheating, but we'll sign." Itachi smiles as he goes back to eating the food he’d picked from the platter on the table. Sasuke's agreement had caused his heart to lighten ten thousand times in the spin of only a few minutes.

Izuna takes a pleased sip of his bloodwine. "Excellent. I'll see to the necessary arrangements to ensure all the legalities are taken care of and have the documents sent to you as soon as possible." It was second nature to take care of such details at this point. While Obito and Kakashi hadn't taken in a newborn for a while, there were other members of their Clan who had. Practice did indeed make perfect.

Obito smiles at his new children fondly. They’d suffered so much, but he would ensure that they came out stronger for it. And for that, they needed to be smothered with everything they deserved. Ad Orochimaru…well, Obito was sure that he and his mate could think up a way to make him disappear before the rest of the clan could get their hands on the snake. “Thank you, Izuna. I think it might be time to let the boys wind down for bed. I’m sure that Itachi has reading he wants to do, and Sasuke looks like he wants to become one with the chair.”

"Of course. Sleep well, Itachi, Sasuke. We’re happy to have you rejoin our family." Indeed. Sasuke did look as though he might have fallen asleep had their discussion gone on much longer. He smiles as he watches the boys slink out of the room. 

Kakashi waits a few moments before pouring a generous amount of bloodwine. "Lord Izuna, if I may be so bold, I believe you'll be needing that soon. Obito, do you wish to tell him or should I?"

“Oh go ahead. I want to enjoy the show.” Obito swipes his mate’s glass and begins sipping messily at the wine. It stains his lips a deep, vivid crimson, like a rose blooming in late summer. “Go ahead and tell him just who called me in the middle of our visit as if it was meant to be.”

Kakashi didn't know whether to applaud his lover's audacity or to be concerned about his apparent lack of survival instincts. "Very well then. It was Lady Naori."

Izuna's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before he uses his centuries of experience to school his features. Displaying his shock would only be adding blood into shark infested waters. He loved Obito and his Mate dearly, but they were quite the skilled interrogators when the whim struck them. "She did? I was under the impression she had cut off contact with our family decades ago...what did she say?"

“She hasn’t cut off contact. She’s just been too scared to come back and see you. She and I have maintained contact since shortly after she disappeared.” And Obito wasn’t in the least ashamed to admit that. “She was asking after the boys. She’s the one who came to me with the information about them in the first place. Mei had told her about Itachi, who she’d taken as a lover. So when I had enough information, I sent Shisui in to fetch them.”

Izuna could only stare at his Childe for a minute in silence. "That is so like her.” He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I'm glad that she was able to help Itachi and Sasuke escape, but did she say anything else? Why was she afraid?" Izuna barely understood why she distanced herself in the first place. The damage had been done, annd any future damage…he was sure that they could have found a way to mitigate it.

Obito rolls his eyes with equal parts fondness and exasperation. His Sire was a genius, and yet he was also as dense as a brick. A reputation that Obito cultivated himself…only on purpose. “She didn’t say anything else. She didn’t have to. Itachi and Sasuke are going to be having an introduction soon, right? I’ve invited her to come to the party. You’ve been pining for her for so long that every time I see you outdoors at night, I know that your thoughts are with her again. Do you think that you’re the only one in your star-crossed relationship that’s pining?”

Izuna had thought that yes. Naori had been so young. She had made the decision to gracefully retreat from their family. They’d never been lovers, he hadn’t had the chance to tell her how he felt. "Yes, of course. We'll have to discuss the details and the timing of the introduction ad send out the call for the clan to gather. Everyone will be invited. Do you...really think she'll come?"

“Oh, she’ll come.” There was no doubt in Obito’s mind about that. And when she did, he was locking her and his Sire in a room together and letting them sort out their differences with the bed, the floor, the wall, or whatever surface happened to catch their fancy. “I think that you two have danced around this issue long enough.”

"You make it sound so simple." Izuna chuckles, despite the situation. "I pray that she does. I have missed her so much. If she doesn't...maybe I'll just get her number from you."

His Sire was such a sap that it was almost painful to watch. But, Obito wouldn’t be deterred. “Deal. And when she comes, I’m chaining your door shut for a week”

"Such a sweet Childe you are. If things go well, we won't notice the chains anyway." Izuna smiles at the thought.

Obito’s lips twitch in satisfaction. “Good. Now…speaking of chains.” He glances back at his lover, his mate, his husband. “As promised, you are coming upstairs with me so that I can chain you to the bed while we scandalize the children. Because, asshole, you took an extra week getting back from your ‘business trip’ and I’ve gone without sex for almost a month.”

Kakashi smiles, kissing Obito's nose. "Yes, I'm an asshole, but you love me all the same. Besides, it's cute when you try to act like a dom."

"Ah…true love. Should I leave you to punish your Mate until dawn?" Izuna shakes his head as he watches the spectacle unfold. Izuna really needed to invest in popcorn. This was first rate entertainment. Though he doubted he'd be seeing either of them for at least a month at this rate.

“I think you forget, Kakashi…” Obito rolls over and pins his mate against the couch. “That I am older than you. Stronger than you. And I have tricks you don’t, as you very well know.”

"And that is my cue to see myself out." Izuna laughs as he makes his exit. He didn't know whether to envy Kakashi or pity him. That vampire wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week after Obito was done with him. It was just like their early days after they’d finally straightened out the mess of Kakashi’s ‘death.’

"Oh, I forget nothing. I just like to pull my adorable lovesick puppy by the tail now and then." Kakashi smiles as he kisses Obito. Winding him up always did produce such fun results.

Obito’s eyes flash with a vermilion glow as his fingers trail down to the zipper of Kakashi’s pants. His fangs peek out from between his lips. “You’re not the only one who can pretend to be a wolf, Kakashi.” And it seemed his mate needed reminding of that.

* * *

Pale fingers swirl a glass of wine slowly, letting it breathe as the sweet smell of grapes and blood fills the air. Another disappointment and another setback, it was true, but nothing he couldn’t recover from. After all, Orochimaru had his ways of tracking stray, unwanted Uchiha. It was merely bad luck that one Uchiha took a particular interest in foiling him at every turn.

He raises the glass to the glass wall mockingly as he stares down at the city below. “To a game well-played, Obito. But Sasuke is still human. There’s…still time for me to take a jewel for myself. No matter how rough it might still be.”

So many things had changed since he had last been here. And yet, some things stayed the same. He’d worn a different face then, but he remembered the palace, the gardens, the…blood. So much blood for his loyal children. And all it had taken was a few careful prods to the emperor’s sense of superiority. He’d even had the chance to grace the presence of an Uchiha.

Alas, it had been a long time since then, and now that disappointment was nothing more than a thorn in his side. “You could have done so much, Jiushui…”

Suigetsu tilts his head as he downs another glass of blood when walking into the room. "Who the hell is Jiushui? But whatever, we got everything moved in. Karin and Jugo are making sure the outside is secure. I still don't see why we had to run all the way to China just because one newborn and human escaped. Doesn't make any sense."

Kabuto scoffs. Suigetsu was powerful, but he lacked any sense of strategy. In some ways, he was worse than Jugo who really did lose himself to bloodlust more often than not. "Those boys were Uchihas. They arguably belong to the most powerful vampire clan in the world and now that they've escaped, their family will want revenge."

“Hm.” Orochimaru’s lips curve into a smile. “It’s rather exciting, isn’t it? They didn’t discover me that last time. I wonder what they’ll do…” Not that they could do anything once he was hidden in a city of millions. Finding him would take decades, if they even thought to look here.

"You chose an excellent location as expected of one such as yourself Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying to conceal a sigh. "Though it wouldn't do well to underestimate them. We all know of their tempers and in this modern age...it's easier to find people than it was in the past."

“Yes…and easier for me to find them as well.” Technology certainly had its uses, but Orochimaru had long ago mastered the arts of deception. “Still, Obito rather enjoys interfering in my plans, and it might be time to put an end to his amusement.”

The old vampire takes a sip of his wine, then turns to Suigetsu. “When my affairs are in order here, I have a mission for the three of you.”

"Alright. Does that mean I get slice off some heads with my new sword?" Suigetsu grins. Now the snake was talking. "I've been meaning to try out my new sword."

“Perhaps, but that is not the objective.” No, Orochimaru wanted these two alive. “I suspect that I know where they’ve gone. Not where they’re staying, but where Itachi will be going to school. The Uchiha have settled themselves on the American west coast. Going there myself would be foolish, but…three college students coming from overseas wouldn’t raise any eyebrows.”

Suigetsu frowns, that wasn't as much fun. "So you want us to pose as some college kids? Alright. I guess. We could definitely get some fast food from those frat parties I've always seen on tv while we're at it." On second thought, this could be fun. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can manage it. I mean they won't wanna make a scene at some fancy college and one of them is human. So, this should be a piece of cake."

“Exactly. The Uchiha estate may be impregnable, but if you can catch either brother in the open, preferably both, I’d like for them to be returned to me.” Orochimaru’s eyes gleam with desire. “And if you encounter Jiushui, tell him that I’ve missed him. It’s been too long since I last listened to his talented little fingers.”

"You know that last part sounds creepy. Are you crushing on the guy?" Suigetsu shakes his head. Orochimaru was weird like that. He might be, but whatever as long as he got to be a badass vampire and Orochimaru let him do what he wanted, that was fine with him. "Never mind. I'm sure we can get your strays back."

“Good, but do try not to be so crass, Suigetsu. Simply deliver the message if the opportunity arises. I merely wish to mourn the fact that I no longer get to enjoy his musical talents.” Talents that should be heard only by the most privileged of ears.

"Got it." It was still weird. Orochimaru could listen to whatever music he wanted online instantly. What was so special about 'Jiushi?' "I'll go and tell the others. Later." He slips off.

"Well, they can't all be stealthy." Kabuto shakes his head, snorting a bit. "That one really needs to learn impulse control. Though I'm certain the other two will keep him in line."

“He does, but it’s a lesson that we all have to learn. My lesson was long ago when I tried to turn my first Uchiha. A beautiful flower hidden amidst the mud and dirt. But I moved too quickly and lost my chance to have him before he was taken away.” Orochimaru sighs wistfully and sips at his wine. “It’s been so many years since I last glimpsed that boy. I wonder…has he blossomed yet…?”

"I imagine he has by now. The important thing is you've learned from your mistakes." Kabuto places a sympathetic hand on his Sire's shoulder. "I'm certain if he was aware of your fondness, he'd regret not joining your household. I know that I've always been tremendously happy in your care."

“Yes…then perhaps I will renew my efforts to acquire him. He may never have the value of Itachi or Sasuke, both from Izuna’s noble line, but he is still an Uchiha.” And that made him a prince among peasants. One that Orochimaru had allowed to slip through his fingers once before. But not this time…no, certainly not this time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: And now we welcome a figure that (if you've read Reflections, makes a tiny appearance there). She's an OC from one of my own Naruto fics and in this story, I'm going to share her with all of you! Enjoy the cuddles because she's a feisty little thing!

As the sun was descending against the horizon on the next day, Itachi's mind was still racing with everything that had happened: their escape from Orochimaru, being taken in by Obito, Shisui, meeting Izuna, and the possibilities that were now spanning out before them in terms of their future that even a week ago he never would have imagined. It was enough to make anyone restless. So, perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised that his feet decided to take him to the garden.

Once again, music was playing. The melody was a familiar one. Likely the same song as before, but it sounded different. Itachi decides Shisui must be playing another instrument. Using his supernatural hearing, it didn't take him long to locate the other vampire and one...teenage girl who was using Shisui’s lap as her pillow? "Shisui?"

Shisui looks up from the long, stringed instrument as he runs a long bow across it. “Hey Itachi.” His fingers dance up and down the few strings as the girl with long, braided brown hair rests her head peacefully on his thigh. Her long-sleeved emerald shirt wrinkles slightly as she curls up against him. “Care to join us?

"Of course." Itachi smiles as he sits next to Shisui and the girl. "Who is this?"

“You remember me telling you about my niece, right?” Shisui slowly puts the bow down and runs his fingers through the loose strands beneath the braids around her crown. “This is Ciara.”

"Oh, I see. That explains a lot." Itachi's smile grows fuller. "It's nice to meet you, Ciara. I'm Itachi."

She smiles and rolls over onto her back to look up at the newborn vampire, her eyes and cheeks flushed with warmth. “Nice to meet you too. You must be the vampire Uncle Shisui rescued.”

"Yes, that's right." Itachi nods. She seemed totally at ease in a home filled with vampires. It was such a far cry from Orochimaru's estate. "I'm lucky he was able to help my brother and I."

Ciara claps a hand to her mouth and snickers. “Does he always talk like that?”

A wry smile twists Shisui’s lips. “Yeah, he does. Itachi’s very formal in the way he talks, but I think it’s endearing.”

"Habit. I've recently spent more of my time around older vampires than not." Itachi sighs. Maybe he should make the effort to sound more casual before he started medical school. If Ciara's reaction was anything to go by, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

“My gosh, you and Uncle Shisui with your habits.” She rolls her eyes, a startling color matched only by her shirt. She rolls over onto her stomach in the grass, stretching out in her emerald top and dark blue jeans. “And let me guess. Those older vampires? Their top three priorities were money, power, and pride, right?”

"Somewhat debatable, but accurate enough." Lust had also been rather high up on the list depending on the vampire, but Itachi didn't feel like educating Shisui's niece further on the depravity some of their kind was capable of. He eyes her curiously. Ciara might actually be more blunt than Sasuke if such a thing was possible.

A single brown eyebrow raises, then she turns to Shisui and whispers something barely audible in his ear. After all, she knew how to make sure vampires couldn’t eavesdrop if she wanted to.

Slowly, Shisui’s eyes flare with amusement. “He’s still very new. We thought we’d let them settle in before giving them the grand tour.”

"The grand tour?" Itachi glances, his gaze flickering towards the villa. "There's actually more?"

“Oh there’s more.” Her smile grows soft, yet cryptic. “Far beyond the walls of this little villa, there’s a world out there that you haven’t even seen yet.” Slowly, she crawls through the grass towards the funny young vampire. “I know you’ve met vampires. But…have you met a werewolf yet?”

"You're joking. Werewolves aren't real." Itachi pauses for a moment, deciding he sounded ridiculous. "Are they?" If vampires were real, perhaps it was only natural to assume werewolves were as well.

“Oh they’re real. So are demons. Ghosts.” She sinks down in the grass and wiggles her butt in the air. “Faeries.” She smirks. “And dragons!” She pounces happily with a mock roar, imaginary claws out as she tackles the newborn into the grass.

Itachi chuckles, deftly flipping their positions. "Well, I see I've found at least one small dragon. Aren't you the playful one?"

“Hey, I may be small but I’ll be big one day! Just you wait and SEE!” She heaves the vampire off of her and tosses him four feet into the air as she flips him back over into the grass. She giggles as she clambers back on top of him. “I win!”

Itachi blinks, staring up at the sky in a daze. "Did that really just happen? I thought you were human..."

“I never said that she was human, Itachi.” Shisui laughs and gently pulls the girl off of the bewildered newborn and into his lap. “Ciara is…special. It’s why she knows about me, about you, about all of us. She’s grown up around vampires and other sorts of beings that…humans can only imagine into their stories.” He gently presses an ear to her chest to listen to the beating of a heart far too powerful to be human. “I know it’s hard to believe.” But Shisui knew better than most. “And now you know how she knocked me flat on my back when she was only four years old and decided that she wanted to adopt a vampire.”

She wasn't human than. That much was obvious, but Itachi could hear her heart beating. She wasn't a vampire either. "Well, she has good taste. Forgive me if this is rude, but what exactly are you, Ciara?"

Her gaze brightens with a flash of molten gold. “I am a magical being known as…a teenager.” She flashes a pair of sharpened canines as she smiles. “I think I’ve overloaded your brain enough for one day. But maybe when you’re properly settled in, all of you could…come by the family vacation home for Christmas? I’d love to introduce you to my kitsune.”

"Kitsune...a fox demon?" Itachi tilts his head. Was Ciara saying she kept it as some sort of pet? Was that safe? "I'd love to, though. My brother will likely want to go, but he's still a human. Are kitsunes safe around humans?"

“Oh your brother will DEFINITELY be in danger around Naruto.” Ciara grins widely. “Unless your brother is the kind of person who adores being licked and snuggled.”

"Sasuke isn't exactly the most social sorts, but if your kitsune is closer to an actual fox...he does make an exception for animals." Itachi rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Sasuke definitely didn't like to be snuggled anymore. He'd outgrown that habit long ago.

Oh, then they were definitely going to have some fun with him, she could just feel it. “Then I look forward to seeing him squished in Naruto’s tails.” She slides back down into the grass, her hair a mess as she lays her head back on Shisui’s lap. “Can I hear some more, Uncle Shisui?”

Shisui’s gaze softens and he reaches for his ehru. “Of course you can.” He draws the bow across the strings and his fingers begin to dance again. “Were you drawn out here by my music again, Itachi?”

"I figured I'd take a walk to clear my head and yes, I was drawn towards you by your music. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a siren instead of a vampire." Itachi wasn't certain if male sirens existed, but if they did... Well anything was possible with Shisui.

Shisui chuckles softly as the long notes of the song’s melody blend into one another. “Thank you. I enjoy bringing happiness to others with my music.” He glances down at the girl in his lap, already nodding off to sleep.

"Good because we enjoy you bringing us that joy. Music truly does soothe the savage beasts...even teenagers." Itachi chuckles, watching the slumbering girl and listening to the gentle sounds of Shisui's music.

“Yes…and so does love.” Shisui closes his eyes and allows the notes to drift up, suffusing the air with the sounds of ancient days, alongside the scent of cherry blossoms. “Now that Obito is adopting you, you’ll finally be a proper part of the family, subject to all of the love we can give. How do you feel about that?”

"I'm not sure. I think that I'm still stunned by the rate everything has been unfolding." Itachi offers him a sheepish smile. Only just over a week ago he had still been in Orochimaru's clutches and now he had two vampires who wanted to adopt both of them. "Though if Obito makes any references about breaking beds, I would ignore them."

“So half of what comes out of his mouth, that’s wise.” Shisui chuckles softly. “He likes to joke around and tease us, but he’s always had a good heart. I think that’s why he collects us the way he does.”

"He seems nice. A pervert, but nice." Itachi smiles, feeling rather relieved.

“Oh definitely a pervert.” A soft rumble below tells Shisui that is niece had once again fallen asleep. She might not be a vampire, but sleeping during the day was one of her favorite pastimes. She soaked up the sunlight like a flower. “Did you enjoy meeting Lord Izuna?”

"It was quite the experience. Now I have a reasonably good idea what Sasuke will look like by the time he's turned." Itachi shakes his head in amusement. It had been...quite the surreal situation. "He's agreed to draw up the necessary adoption papers, but I was wondering something...why were you so scarce during the meeting?"

Though Shisui doesn’t miss a beat, the music slows slightly. “Because it wasn’t my place to interrupt. I just wanted to ensure that everyone was happy and comfortable during the meeting.”

"What do you mean it wasn't your place to interrupt? You're Obito's childe. Doesn't that make Izuna your..grandsire?" Did such things even matter in vampire culture?

“I mean that the meeting was between the two of you and Izuna, with Obito acting as the mediator.” Shisui could have been more present, Obito and Izuna had told him as much before. “Besides, I’m more comfortable out of the spotlight and serving the food.”

"That doesn't seem like you. I've never known you to be so shy before." Itachi frowns. What was Shisui hiding?

Shisui chuckles quietly. “Itachi, you’ve known me for…nine days now. And it hasn’t been a very ordinary nine days either. Serving the tea, saying my prayers, setting out the offerings, and playing music out here are probably the most normal things I’ve done since going to get you two.”

"You're trying to distract me." Itachi flicks Shisui's forehead. He wouldn't allow the other vampire to get away with it. "Now you can either tell me what's really bothering you or I'll find out later."

Yes, Shisui knew that Itachi would find out eventually. He and Sasuke were the only two in the clan who were too new to know. “Itachi, I think that my habits bother you more than they do me.”

"So, you admit they bother you. I suppose that's progress." Itachi gives him a determined look.

“Itachi…” Shisui sighs and puts down the bow. His fingers run compulsively through the short, barely waving locks, then down over the soft fuzz on his nape. “What do you want me to say?”

Itachi frowns, noting the short locks again. Hair was important to Shisui. Another sign something was wrong. "I want to know why you were acting more like an employee than a member of this family."

“Because it’s a habit from when I was still human.” And that was the simple truth of it. Habits that had remained ingrained for three and a half centuries, give or take a few decades. And Shisui just…he couldn’t shake them. He couldn’t… He shouldn’t.

Itachi looks at him in confusion. "So, were you a servant in the palace?" That would explain the way Shisui had waited on them all.

“…Yeah, I was.” Shisui lays the erhu in the grass and lowers his hand to run his fingers through the soft brown hair splayed out against his knee. “I spent half my human life serving in the imperial palace. So serving others just…comes naturally, I guess. Obito tried to get me to stop centuries ago, but…” It was one of the few things that made him feel…like he had a place.

"Shisui, that was centuries ago. This is your family. There's no shame in having been a servant, but you shouldn't feel...inferior because of what happened back then." Itachi traces one of Shisui's now shorter locks with his fingertips. "Or for any reason. You're incredible."

“You say that like it’s easy…” Shisui smiles sadly. “Everyone in the family was born from either noble or warrior blood. Or both. I’m…neither. A peasant, a pacifist, and a foreigner. I always wondered why Obito bothered to come find me. I just don’t fit into the family…I'm the black sheep.”

Itachi glances at Shisui, frustration burning through his blood like hot magma. Was that really how he saw himself? "Shisui, you're not a black sheep. You saved the lives of two strangers who needed your help without expecting anything in return. That says far more about you than the family and country you were born into ever could. As for your pacifism, you're a warrior where it counts. In your heart."

The sadness in Shisui’s smile softens slightly, but remains ever present. “…Thank you, Itachi.” He reaches out to touch Itachi’s hand and laces their fingers together. “I just…wish that it was easier to feel the way you do.”

"I think it's a lot easier to feel this way than you allow yourself to believe." Itachi smiles, holding Shisui's hand. "Once patterns are established they're difficult to break, but once you do you'll wonder why you lingered in that state for so long."

“You might be right about that…” Still, Shisui lowers his head in shame. “I get the feeling that I have a lot of habits from back then that will disappoint you.”

"I could live without you doing that." Itachi pulls Shisui's head up. "You shouldn't be bowing your head to anyone, but I suppose low self-esteem is an addiction like any other. You'll get past it one day. It's just hard for me to reconcile someone being able to kiss like you do and being this...meek."

Shisui laughs self-deprecatingly. “Sorry…” He straightens his head as much as he can with Itachi’s fingers in his short, curly hair. “I’ll…try to stop bowing in your presence.”

"Well, it's a start." Itachi nods, sliding his hand out of Shisui's hair and over his cheek. "Once that's accomplished, you can work on not bowing for others. Besides, if you don't get rid of this atrocious habit, I'm certain you'll have to deal with your niece tackling you until you come to your senses."

“Believe me, I have learned the hard way not to bow to anyone in her house.” Shisui smiles down at the girl in his lap. If it were possible for a vampire to become concussed, he would have been many times thanks to her ways of insisting that he stop bowing around her family. “…I promised to spend the day with her. Her aunt is coming to pick her up in a few hours.”

"Good. Now, just apply what you've learned in her household and you should be fine." Itachi smiles at Shisui. It was...something. "I should leave the two of you be. A promise is a promise."

“Yes…” Shisui glances at Itachi. “We can talk again later. For now, you should go and get some sleep. It’s still daylight out and you’re a newborn. You’ve been spending a lot of time awake during the day, and I know the sun must be sapping your energy.”

Itachi yawns. Alright. Maybe that was true. "You're right. I'll see you later. Remember what I said, though. You don't have to bow to anyone." He slowly turns away, because sleep sounded very good right about now.

* * *

_The rising full moon peers through the crimson curtains fluttering in the evening breeze. The flames of the candles flicker and glow in every corner of the room, casting two figures in silhouette. One human, and one decidedly not._

_Itachi was certain Orochimaru had chosen to turn him on a full moon on purpose for some twisted symbolism, but that was the least of his worries. Before the night was over, he'd no longer be human._

_Pale lips turn up in a smile as the old vampire beckons the young human towards him. “Come now, Itachi. It’s time to make you as perfect as you were always meant to be.” Yellow eyes glow eagerly in the darkness as he takes a step towards his protege._

_"Let's get this over with." Itachi's only consolation was apparently Sasuke was too young to turn just yet. He however wasn't so lucky. That, and perhaps if he was a vampire he'd be able to protect his little brother better. That didn't do anything to lessen the terror flooding through his veins, but it was something and he'd be damned if he gave Orochimaru the satisfaction of hearing him beg for his life._

_“Itachi, I thought I taught you better than that.” Orochimaru places his hand delicately on Itachi’s waist and guides him towards the side of the bed sitting in full view of the moon. “Establishing the bond between Sire and Childe is a moment to be treasured.” He sits on the wine-red covers of the grand bed and pulls Itachi to sit with him._

_More like a moment in Hell. Maybe it would have been better if it was another vampire turning him. Right now, no amount of luxury could make up for the fact that that damn snake was going to drain him dry. "I'm of another mind entirely, but that's of little consequence." Better him than Sasuke._

_“Oh Itachi…” Orochimaru runs his fingers through the soft hair that framed Itachi’s face as gently as a lover, then moves to toy with the shorter hairs at the back of Itachi’s head. He slowly brushes his lips against Itachi’s ear. “You’ll grow to appreciate the gift I’m bestowing on you, even if your simple human mind is frightened of it. When you turn, your mind will be opened to so many possibilities.”_

_"I'm not frightened of it." That was a lie. Bile was already threatening to rise in his throat both out of terror and revulsion from Orochimaru's touches. The sick bastard was enjoying this. "I hate it." That was the truth. He didn't want to be a vampire. He didn’t want to be a slave to bloodlust or be tied to the psychopath standing in front of him with such a 'sacred' bond as Sire and Childe._

_“You’ll see the beauty of eternity soon enough.” Orochimaru runs the tip of his tongue along Itachi’s neck to get a first taste of that beautiful skin, then withdraws, satisfied. “Now, you must drink.” Orochimaru produces a small ornamental dagger set with a dozen sparkling diamonds. He presses the tip to his wrist and stains the silver with crimson as he opens a vein for his precious human. He lifts his wrist and smiles. “Now, drink.”_

_Itachi would rather bite Orochmaru's arm off, but unfortunately his human teeth were probably incapable of such a feat. He glowers at the vampire before forcing himself to suck on the blood bleeding freely from the snake's arm. The taste makes him want to wretch even more, but Itachi knew the worst was yet to come._

_“Good…good…” Orochimaru purrs softly as the wound on his wrist closes and his newest jewel laps up the blood. “Now relax, Itachi. It will hurt, but the pain is nothing compared to the glorious future that awaits you.” His lips trail along the human’s neck as his eyes flash with a manic anticipation._

_Relaxing was the furthest thing from Itachi's mind, but he manages to keep himself still. If he tried to run, it'd only drag out his agony. Even if he managed to get outside this room...Orochimaru was far faster than him and so were his thugs. "Just do it. This is what you've been waiting for...isn't it?"_

_“Oh it is…” Orochimaru runs his tongue along Itachi’s neck and pulls the human into his arms. His teeth sink slowly into the soft skin and the sweet taste of blood flows over his tongue in the blood-tinged and terrifying intimacy of the moment._

_It didn't hurt as much as he expected, but Itachi braces himself for the horror that was to come. He could only hope that Orochimaru's excitement would outweigh his desire to drag his misery out further. It was humiliating. His very life blood was going to be stolen from him and there was nothing he could do about it. He had to endure this for Sasuke's sake. Like Hell was he going to leave his brother at the mercy of this monster._

_Orochimaru moans softly as the blood runs down his throat. The body in his arms grows at once lighter and heavier. Colder. Stiller. He runs his fingers through Itachi’s hair as the last of the blood trickles down his throat and drips down his chin. “Now sleep…and awaken as my Childe…”_

* * *

When Itachi awakens, his throat felt as though it was on fire. He knew knew what he needed to make it stop. "Blood. Now." The temptation to rip out his throat was almost overwhelming. He needed blood. Any blood would do.

“Itachi, drink.” A gentle voice echoes in the darkness as the few visible details of the bedroom darken and fade to nothingness.

Itachi thrashes in the darkness. He desperately tries to reach for the blood that was so close, yet so far away.

Invisible hands pull at Itachi’s shoulders and wrap around his back. “Drink, Itachi…” Heat blossoms as a warm body leans Itachi’s against it.

Where was that voice coming from? It wasn't Orochimaru's. It sounded so familiar...comforting. "Who are you? Where are you?"

“I’m right here, Itachi…” The hands move and settle Itachi’s lips against a soft neck. “Close your eyes and drink Itachi. I’ll still be here when you’re awake.”

The touch was gentle. A balm against Itachi's battered nerves. He probably shouldn't have, but he drinks without questioning it. His eyelids grow heavy.

Slender fingers stroke through Itachi’s long hair. Over and over and over as the newborn drinks. “That’s good…drink as much as you need…now, it’s time to wake up Itachi. You’re home, you’re safe. You’re in your room in Obito’s villa.”

Safe? Was the voice out of his mind? Itachi frowns and his eyes slowly open to see ivory skin and short dar hair. "S-Shisui?" Horror washes over him as he realizes what had happened and pulls away to look at te vampire’s face. The memory of his turning. "I'm sorry...it was, it just felt so real. You didn't have to sit through that."

Shisui runs gentle fingers along the side of Itachi’s face. “I didn’t, I arrived near to the end, just before you started convulsing.” He loosens his grip on the newborn and readjusts his collar as the bite marks on his neck begin to close. “You were crying out for blood, so I gave you the nearest source.”

"Oh no. Shisui, I'm sorry. I can't believe I treated your neck like a chew toy." Itachi winces. It was one of the most undignified things he'd done. "I dreamed about when I was turned...that's all."

“…I suspected as much. It’s just been a while since I saw a newborn have a nightmare that powerful.” Shisui’s fingers find Itachi’s and twine them together. Some of them, at least. His left hand tangles itself in Itachi’s long, tousled hair and he presses their foreheads together. “Just focus on me, alright? Stay here with me. You don’t have to go back there.”

"I know that logically. It just takes the heart awhile to catch up with the mind sometimes." Itachi leans into the reassuring touches. "I'm sorry I worried you."

“It’s fine…believe me I know…” Shisui rocks Itachi slowly back and forth. “Itachi…if I could make my own nightmares disappear, I would. But if you’ll let me…I can help you forget that night.”

"Would that hurt you...to use your gift like that?" Itachi eyes Shisui warily. It sounded too good to be true.

“No. It won’t hurt me.” Shisui smiles softly. “If my gift can help you, then I’m willing to use it to make the pain go away. I know that it’s the easy way out and I shouldn’t tell you to take the easy way out. But it would be wrong of me not to at least try. Even then it probably won’t be perfect. You might still have nightmares about the other things that I don’t know about. But…I can at least make you forget that night.”

"Maybe just this once...as long as it doesn't hurt you." It didn't really matter if he forgot that night. He'd still know about Orochimaru. He'd still be able to protect Sasuke.

“Okay…” Shisui brushes Itachi’s bangs away from his face, then kisses his forehead. “Then focus on me.”

Itachi looks up at Shisui. "Alright. I'm ready."

Shisui smiles and pulls back the covers to slide into bed next to Itachi. A few rays of late evening sun trickle through the window as he wraps an arm around Itachi. His eyes glow with a warm scarlet flame. “That night is long past, Itachi. Let it go and forget. Let it fade from your memories like the light of a dying star.”

Itachi watches Shisui. His eyes were so beautiful. He feels as if he was floating surrounded by a beautiful, warm light. Something was fading away, but he couldn't recall what.

“Now sleep, Itachi.” And after a moment, Shisui presses a delicate, forbidden kiss to Itachi’s lips. “I’ll watch over your dreams.”

"Thank you." Itachi falls asleep with a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi awakens to darkness. His mind racing as his body struggles to remember he was free now. It had just been a memory hidden inside a dream. That knowledge didn't stop him from perspiring and shaking as he stands up. He needed to move. Just laying in his bed when the curtains were drawn in the middle of the day wouldn't get him anywhere and from experience, he knew going back to sleep would prove impossible now.

"Maybe Obito will be up." Glancing at his clock, Itachi notices it was around three in the afternoon. Most vampires would be asleep at this hour, but maybe Itachi would get lucky and Obito would indulge him in another vampire history lesson.

The older vampire had done so several times in the past three weeks and did favor the library. It was quite possibly Obito's favorite place to be outside of his bedroom with Kakashi. Or the showers, or the kitchen, or...well, this list went on for awhile now that Itachi thought about it. Still, at least Itachi knew where to find the library easily enough now. He'd memorized the layout of the expansive grounds completely sometime last week.

"He's not here." Itachi frowns when he finds himself inside the massive library. The towering shelves of ancient and modern texts were arranged in a way that intermingled in a regal dignity with a cozy charm, but there was no Obito. "Maybe he's in his room?"

Still, the twisting hallways seemed to go on forever. And though there was only three floors, there was also a hidden entrance to a basement behind the stairs. A beautiful home with hidden little secrets, like gems stashed in every nook and cranny.

A silence permeates the house. No sound, no movement. As if there wasn’t a single living thing within it. And yet, at the same time it felt inhabited with books scattered here and there, and the smell of someone’s lunch still hanging in the air.

Itachi's nose twitches at the scent. It did smell good, but still he continues on his journey. If he had been running the twisting hallways would have been enough to make him feel dizzy.

After awhile, he comes to Obito's bedroom. He knocks, but no one answers. Frowning, he notices the door wasn't locked and takes a cautious peek inside.

The sight was enough to bring a small smile to his face. Obito and Kakashi were asleep. They were as cozy as a pair of cuddling kittens. It was hard to believe they were fearsome vampires. "It's better to leave them alone."

He didn't have the heart to wake them up over nightmare. His subconscious was being ridiculous. He and Sasuke had been at the villa for the better part of a month with no sign of danger in sight. So, why wouldn't the dreams leave? They were safe at last…weren’t they?

Sighing, his feet continue walking of their own accord until they stop in front of a familiar room. Shisui's. Biting his lower lip, he notices this door wasn't locked either. Did they all really feel that safe here? Weren't they concerned with their privacy? What was with this family and not locking doors? Shaking his head to clear the strange current of his thoughts, Itachi leans into the room to see if Shisui was awake.

It was a room that the brothers had never seen before, tucked away on the top floor of the villa with its own small sitting room, separated from a sleeping space by a wall of soft red curtains blowing in the breeze. Two doors lead out of the room to either side of the soft couch sitting in front of a television mounted on the wall.

The scent of incense lightly perfumes the air, filling it with a warm, welcoming presence. Racks on the scarlet walls and settled on the dark, hardwood floor hold a variety of stringed instruments, drums, and flutes.

It was definitely the sort of room that belonged to an artist. Itachi smiles at the thought. His eyes trailing over the instruments as the incense calms him. Almost in a daze he continues forward. "Shisui, are you here?"

A soft, confused sound comes from behind the curtains, followed by the sound of blankets being pushed aside. The curtains in the window are pushed open, casting a shadow on the scarlet curtains hanging from the ceiling. The outline of a person with messy curls. “Itachi?”

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." The good news was the notion of a sleepy Shisui was sufficiently adorable to soothe his terror. The bad news...now, Itachi realized he was about to sound like an idiot in front of the other vampire. "I just had a nightmare...I was going to see if Obito would indulge me with a lesson to take my mind off it, but he's asleep with Kakashi."

Shisui immediately rises to his feet and steps out from behind the curtains, worry painted on his face. “It’s fine, Itachi.” He approaches slowly, almost cautiously, then places a hand on Itachi’s waist. “How are you?”

"Better than I was. I feel a little guilty about waking you up over a bad dream." Itachi manages a smile. The feeling of Shisui's hand on his waist was comforting. It was an anchor to the present moment and a lifeline out of the memories of his past there were currently trying their best to slither back into his unconscious mind.

The older vampire shakes his head. “Never apologize to me over needing comfort after a nightmare.” He takes Itachi by the hand and pulls him towards the wall of curtains. “Come.”

"A-Alright." Itachi almost squeaks, but manages to preserve his dignity if only just. He allows Shisui to pull him closer. "Thank you."

Shisui smiles and raises a hand to brush aside one thin curtain, and he guides Itachi into the space where a modest double bed sits with simple red and white covers. “Here, have a seat. I’ll go fetch something from the bathroom for you.”

"Okay." Itachi nods, wondering what Shisui could be talking about. "What is it? Blood?"

“No, but I can give you some of that as well.” Shisui’s touch leaves Itachi for a moment as he disappears through a door hidden from the view of anyone entering from the hall. After a minute and a half, Shisui emerges again with a small basket in hand. “Here, this should help you to relax.” He places a small, wireless speaker on the nightstand and pushes a button. The sounds of the guzheng fill the once silent air with ancient melodies.

Shisui places a pair of candles next to the speaker and lights them, then dims the light in the room by closing the blackout curtains covering the windows. A sweet, spicy scent fills the air around the flames as the candles release scent oils. “How is this? A little better?”

"I always want blood. I can control it, but when given the option..." Itachi looks away feeling a little embarrassed. Did that reflect poorly on his self-control? He didn't want to end up like Orochimaru. Still, the sweet sounds of music, alluring scents, and candle light were enough to soothe him. "It's amazing, Shisui. You do realize you're going to spoil me at this rate, though. Right?" He smiles at the kind vampire.

“You deserve to be spoiled, Itachi.” Shisui knew it would be best to calm Itachi entirely before offering him blood. “Are you ready for a little more spoiling?” He pulls a comb from within the basket, along with a little vial of oil.

Itachi didn't think he did. If he had been smarter, he would have realized what Orochimaru was up to sooner. Still, curiosity was a powerful force. "What's the comb and oil for?"

Shisui snorts softly and opens the vial. With careful fingers he applies a little oil to the comb, then seals the vial again and replaces it in the basket. “Just…relax, Itachi.” He pulls the tie from Itachi’s hair and allows the soft, silky strands to slip through his fingers. He hums softly to the music as he raises the comb and runs it slowly through Itachi’s beautiful hair.

It felt oddly sensual and soothing all at once. Itachi feels himself leaning back against Shisui and his eyes growing heavy. "That feels nice."

“Good…” Shisui hold up the soft raven hair as he combs through it, root to tip. He smooths the locks and parts them to rest over Itachi’s shoulders. The strands shimmer and shine as he slowly applies the lightest coating of oil to the newborn’s hair. As he combs, he begins to twist and braid the soft, shining locks together from the crown all the way down past his shoulder blades. Then he returns the tie to Itachi’s hair to seal the bottom of the braid, before coiling it up to rest neatly at the back of Itachi’s head. Four small pins suffice to hold the delicate bun in place. “Beautiful.”

The touches were so gentle and caring. With the soft music and lovely scents surrounding them, Itachi feels his eyelids grow heavier. By the time Shisui was finished he was already falling asleep. His head rests against the other man's chest.

Shisui smiles and kisses the top of Itachi’s head before tucking him into bed. “Sleep well, Itachi.”

* * *

Itachi couldn't remember ever being this comfortable. His nose twitches slightly at the scent of incense still drifting through the air. The melodious music surrounding him was enough to bring a small smile to his face. Though what makes him chuckle was the sight of Shisui sleeping sitting up with a sketchbook in his hand. "You truly are incredible."

How could anyone view the vampire sitting by him as a black sheep. Shisui was kind and gentle. Itachi had almost forgotten such people existed before meeting him. Mei had been kind, but it was a different sort of kindness. She expected something in return. Shisui didn't. "And I'll protect you even if it's from yourself."

Maybe one day, Shisui would see what Itachi did when he looked at the sleeping man. Until then he'd repay Shisui's kindness the best way he knew how. He'd learn to be a better vampire, but first...he nudges Shisui until he was laying on his back. "The least I can do is save you from a stiff back." Sleeping while sitting up seemed like a recipe for pain.

Shisui huffs a little at being touched and rolls onto his side. Soft leather wristbands rubs against his pillow as he grabs it and holds it under his head. He mumbles a little and his dark blue t-shirt rides up a little as he curls into a ball.

"You're adorable. Like a sulking cat when you sleep." Itachi laughs, his eyes trailing over the exposed skin. "Though definitely sexier." Itachi smiles and kisses the top of Shisui's head. "Sleep well."

That's when Itachi frowns. He could see what looked like whip marks on Shisui's lower back. "What the hell...?" He pulls Shisui's shirt up as panic swells in his chest. The marks were long and criss-crossed, spanning from his shoulders down nearly all of his back. Bile builds in Itachi's throat. The marks had healed over and faded with time. Shisui had mentioned being a servant as a human. It didn't take a genius to realize how he had gotten them.

A hand seizes Itachi’s in a vice-like grip and terrified scarlet eyes shine in the darkness. Even as the fingers tighten around Itachi’s wrist, the limb trembles.

"Shisui, relax. It's just me." Itachi frowns, keeping his voice as soft as possible. It seemed he wasn't the only one who suffered from memories manifesting as nightmares. "You're safe. You're at the villa."

For a long, hard moment, Shisui’s grip doesn’t relent. Then, he withdraws his hand as if burned, his eyes wide and gleaming wetly with realization. “Itachi…” Fear still races through his veins as he slides off the bed and kneels with his hands and forehead pressed to the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

"Shisui, it's alright. I shouldn't have grabbed you in your sleep like that." No wonder Shisui was always bowing. These were the actions of an abused slave. "Please get off the floor and come join me on the bed. It's your bed after all."

Seconds tick by as slowly as molasses while Shisui trembles on the floor. Each moment stretches on for an eternity before his head finally rises contritely from the floor. His eyes remain downcast as he falls to the side and turns to sit back against the side of the bed. He runs his fingers anxiously through his hair. “…I did it again.”

Itachi sighs and gets off the bed to sit in front of the other vampire. "Shisui, you didn't do anything wrong. It's okay. Really. You're safe now. You comforted me last night and it's simply my turn to the return the favor. Let me distract you, okay?"

Itachi is met with a hesitant onyx gaze. “…How much did you see?” Shisui curls his knees up towards his chest and wraps his arms around them. His fingers toy with the dark leather wristguards that contrast so deeply with his porcelain skin.

"Just your back, but I won't tell anyone." Itachi caresses Shisui's cheek, tilting his chin up to encourage the broken vampire to look him in the eyes. "I promise. Whoever did this to you can't hurt you anymore."

Shisui fights the urge to look back down and loses. “…I know. But it’s easier to pretend it was all just a bad dream if no one sees the scars…”

"Shisui, look at me. It wasn't your fault. Whatever happened it wasn't your fault and I don't think any less of you." Itachi kisses his forehead and offers him a sad smile. "How could I? You saved me. You don't have to hide your scars from me whether they're physical or emotional, but if it makes you feel better...you can erase my memory of seeing them."

That wouldn’t save him from the next time Itachi saw them. Or the next…or the next… He couldn’t just keep compelling Itachi’s memories away forever. He wouldn’t be so selfish. “Don’t worry…I’ll be fine.” The words he’d repeated over and over…trying to believe them.

Itachi could recognize the signs easily enough. Shisui was drowning in the currents of his memories. He needed an anchor to reality. Something he could control. His eyes scan the room for something to provide that. Finally, they land on the instruments. "Teach me how to play music as beautifully as you do."

Shisui’s brows furrow slightly. “You want…what?” He couldn’t…no, he hadn’t heard that right. “You want me to play for you?” That sounded right.

"I'd like for you to teach me to play." Itachi smiles, trailing his hand against Shisui's cheek once more. "I'll confess myself to be a complete novice. I've never played a musical instrument seriously in my entire life. So, I'll admit it'll be a challenge..."

Shisui’s eyes widen. Itachi wanted music lessons? “You want me to teach you?” It was a struggle, a battle against everything he knew not to doubt Itachi’s intentions. “I’ve…never taught anyone before. If you want a real teacher, I’m sure that Obito could find someone.”

"I'm sure that Obito could find a wonderful teacher, but they’re not the one that I want." He softens his smile further, trailing his fingertips over Shisui's neck until they come to rest at where his heart no longer beats. "True art comes from the heart and yours is the one that understands mine best. I think it will be easier to learn from you."

Music was…one of the few things that made Shisui feel free when he was human. Playing for others was no chore, he was used to it. Sharing that talents with another and becoming a teacher was… Shisui sighs and touches the hand on his chest. “Truly learning to play an instrument takes years. Mastering it takes decades.”

"Then it's a good thing as a vampire I've been blessed with a good deal of extra time on my hands." Itachi smiles, poking Shisui's forehead. "You shouldn't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles. I can be patient."

Shisui runs his fingers through his hair uncertainly. Was it enough? Would it ever be enough? “Can…you be patient with me too?”

"I can. After all, you've been extraordinarily patient with me." Itachi rests his hand on Shisui's shoulder. "It's only fair. We've all got our scars, Shisui. Some of yours are just more visible. It doesn't make you any less beautiful."

The expression on Shisui’s face is almost childlike in its uncertainty and wonder. Slowly, his knees slide to the floor ad he reaches out and buries his face in Itachi’s chest. “…Xièxie nĭ.”

"I'm sorry, I don't speak that language." Itachi wraps his arms around Shisui, kissing the top of his head once more. "But I think I understand the sentiment."

“…Can we start after the sun goes down?” Shisui’s cheeks sting a little as they grow damp against the soft silk of Itachi’s new pajamas. “I’m…a little tired.”

"Of course. I am too." Itachi smiles as he lays back down against the bed. taking Shisui with him. "It's fortunate that this is a double bed really. Let's try to get some more sleep. I want to be well-rested for my first music lesson."

Shisui smiles almost shyly as he burrows under the covers. “Then I’ll work hard to be worthy of such a kind student.”

"I think it might be the other way around." Itachi yawns, closing his eyes. "But thank you, Shisui. For everything."

With a tiny, wet laugh, Shisui tucks his head under Itachi’s chin and curls up against the newborn. His eyes slide shut to the sounds of his guzheng, a recording he’d made years ago so that he could listen to it when he needed the music. And today…he needed his music.

* * *

Shisui lights the last of the lanterns hanging along the edge of the gazebo. Together, the eight of them cast a warm glow onto the wooden floor now covered in blankets and pillows. The lights dance as they’re reflected off the pond surrounding Shisui’s happy place. A dewy smell hangs in the air as the crickets chirp in the bushes.

He smiles as he blows out the long match he’d used to light the oil in the lanterns and he places it into a bowl to finish smoking. “There, all done. I hope you like it.” He slips down to the floor and into the blankets that cover the entire floor, where his first and only student awaits him.

"Shisui, I love it. It's beautiful. Like something out of a fairy tale." Itachi smiles at his companion. It was a relief to see Shisui smile again. That smile was more dazzling than all the stars in the sky. It was personification of hope and resilience.

Shisui grins shyly and brushes a short curl behind his ear. “Thanks.” He sidles over to sit next to Itachi and their first lesson. Carved of old cedar, the harp was a beautiful piece in his collection, as well as one of the many instruments native to his homeland, if unfortunately no longer made or used. “Have you ever had experience reading sheet music?”

Itachi reaches for the elegant instrument that spoke of a time long forgotten. The smoothness of the majestic wood underneath his fingertips whispered of a language all its own. "No, I haven't but I can learn. Can you continue to be patient with me?" He smiles at Shisui, gently pulling with the curiosity of a child at the strings and treasuring every decibel.

A soft laugh escapes Shisui as he runs his fingers along the strings and a sweet twang fills the air. “I can, but I won’t make you learn to read sheet music. I find that it distracts from learning the personality of each string.”

"The personality of each string? Which string would you say you hear yourself most in then?" Itachi smiles as he watches Shisui coax enchanting little notes out of the antique harp. He might never master it, but Shisui was happy again. It might not be enough to heal the lacerations his past had unleashed upon his psyche, but it was a start. And for now, that was enough.

Shisui gazes at each string, then chooses a slightly shorter one just before the middle of the harp. He plucks it and lets the sound fill the air. The note wobbles slightly, passing from happy to mournful, despairing to hopeful. A higher note, young and short lived as the tightness of the string fades the note from existence. “That one.”

"That suits you." Itachi smiles at the harp seeming to caress the same string once the sound had finally ceased. It was as if the notes were the very breath of Shisui's soul. "It reminds me of a rose that blooms before winter has yielded to spring. Fighting against the frost and waiting for the chance unfurl its petals, or in your case the chance to create."

A smile suffuses Shisui’s face as he plucks at each string. “Creating something makes me feel free.” He plays the notes up and down the two scales the harp could contain.

"Then you should create something everyday. There's no greater euphoria than freedom." He could remember all too well how every day he wished for nothing else when he and Sasuke were trapped in the snake's lair. It still seemed like a dream every time he woke up and realized he wasn't still stuck in that gilded cage.

“You’re right…” Shisui takes Itachi’s hands and moves them to the strings. “When I was taught to play, I spent the first month just plucking the strings and memorizing the notes. There are fifteen of them. I couldn’t move on to the next lesson until I could spend an entire hour plucking whatever notes my teacher sang for me without making a mistake.”

Itachi feels his skin grow flush at the gentle touch. "Your teacher sounds like a harsh taskmaster, but I can't really argue with the results. You play with such serenity." He allows Shisui to guide his hands wherever he wanted. The notes were lovely, but he was far more mesmerized by the sound of Shisui's voice. The love he held for music caressed every syllable conjured from his lips.

“I wouldn’t say he was harsh. He knew that the best way to teach me was to brand the sound of every note into my soul. Then, no matter what instrument I might pick up, I can play once I memorize what string produces which note. Then, when I’ve played it enough times, I can rely almost on muscle memory alone.” And Shisui had practiced almost more hours a day than he tended to actual cleaning duties. “So, this will be your first assignment. Pluck every string until you know their sound. Then I will sing and you will try to match me. When you can match me for an hour, you’ll already have learned to play twenty songs.”

"I think I can manage that as long as I have you with me." Itachi smiles as he begins exploring every string. They reminded him of snowflakes. All made of the same material, but each unique for those discerning enough to listen with an open heart.

Shisui’s gaze warms and softens. He glides his fingers along Itachi’s arms, back, and shoulders to improve his posture and his reach. “Then right here is where I’ll be.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Ready for Kakashi to be a comically doting parent? I've found that he does it really well.

Kakashi smiles as he finishes setting up Sasuke's school account. He should be able to attend his online classes now. "There you go. You'll want to save your password somewhere, but it should run fine now. If you have any questions let me know." He glances at the 'mini Izuna' in amusement. "And that doesn't just apply to school work."

“Right…” Sasuke glances right back at the silver-haired vampire who looked way too young to have silver hair. Was it dye? Or did he just go gray really early in life? “Is this your night job or something? IT for home-schooled students?”

"No, actually I own my own architecture and interior design company. I call it Silver Wolf Inc." He chuckles at the name. Kakashi had long ago given up on trying to dissuade Obito from term of endearment. "My mate came up with the title. I decided to indulge him."

So Obito had come up with the name for Kakashi’s company? Sasuke honestly couldn’t figure those two out. One minute, Obito was as kind and cuddly as could be, and the next he could discuss death and war as if he was deciding what to have for breakfast, then of revenge so dark that even Sasuke was put off by the dark feelings the ancient vampire gave off. “Your…mate?”

"Yes. My mate. In general vampires have a more...exotic view on romantic and carnal relationships." Hmm. How annoyed with him would Obito be if Kakashi explained such things to Sasuke? Well, the boy was a high school student. He was old enough. "While we do get married and such matches have a legal and symbolic value...mating is considered to be the gold standard of romantic relationships and the most elusive to obtain. Your spouse can be your mate, but not every pair of spouses are mates."

“Exotic…how?” Would Sasuke be expected to take part in this ‘exotic’ culture of relationships? He wasn’t interested in putting up with some wannabe cheerleader for all eternity.

"Of course it varies based of the individual, but in general vampires have far fewer sexual taboos than most humans do. We're less...bashful and more prone to having multiple partners. I think this is mostly due to the longer lifespan than anything else. That's one of the reasons why mates are considered so special. They're relatively rare. Some vampires might get lucky and find their mate early, but others may spend centuries or even all their lives looking and never find one."

Alright, so Sasuke wouldn’t be forced to look for a mate if he didn’t want anything to do with one. Good. “And which of those are you? Did you find Obito early or spend centuries looking for him?”

"It depends on how one looks at it. I didn't spend centuries looking for him, though." Kakashi smiles, even going so far as to look mildly flustered. "I was still a human when we met and I may or may not have attempted to assassinate him...several times before he turned me. It's a very long story."

Sasuke’s brows knit together as he frowns. “You tried to assassinate him?” Why would Obito turn someone who tried to kill him? “Why would you try to assassinate a vampire? Were you a vampire hunter?” Did those exist? They had to. If vampires existed, then people who hunted them must exist as well.

"Life was harder in those days. I became a ninja to survive. So, when a powerful warlord offered me a fortune to kill one man, I accepted the mission." It was strange to tell the story of how he met Obito for many reasons. In some ways, it felt like it had happened an eternity ago, but in others it might as well have been yesterday. The feelings never faded in intensity. "Back then...I had no idea that he was a vampire or that such creatures even existed. Had I known...I wouldn't have accepted the offer and I would have missed out on...all of this. So it is true what they say in some ways. Ignorance truly is bliss."

“Did your hair turn silver when you were turned?” Sasuke had a million and one questions, and yet he could only give voice to a few of them.

"Oh no. My hair was always this color even when I was younger than you are now. I was born with it." He'd gotten teased as a child about it, but as he got older...more people found it attractive. Obito certainly preferred his natural hair color. "Obito sulked horribly about my dying it black once."

“Once? You spent over a year dying it black.” Obito leans against the frame of the doorway of Sasuke’s room and smirks. “I might have sulked until it grew out enough to see the silver again, but you certainly sulked when I cut off all the black because I was impatiently waiting to see your beautiful silver hair again. It was adorable.”

"I love him dearly, but one of his most irritating habits is appearing out of nowhere." Kakashi rolls his eyes at Obito. He could be so competitive. "I consider it once because it was for a mission and it was still wrong of you to cut my hair without my permission."

When Sasuke raises an eyebrow, Obito huffs. “And you tried to get your revenge later when you tried, several times, to take my head off in one of your newborn fits.”

It was…so weird listening to two ancient vampires talk about their courting period like it had happened just yesterday. Was this why Itachi kept following Shisui around and asking for music lessons? Itachi always did like listening to history more than Sasuke did.

"Well, if you had been chivalrous and asked if I wanted to be a vampire first...then that might not have happened. You have absolutely no patience." Kakashi shakes his head. Clearly, he would always be the brains in their relationship. "In any case, we're always happy to answer any questions you might have, Sasuke. I understand how overwhelming it can be at first..."

“Wait, you didn’t want to be a vampire?” Sasuke’s eyes widen slightly, then he looks from Kakashi to Obito as dread sinks in. Hadn’t Kakashi said that they were mates? Why wouldn’t Obito have asked if Kakashi wanted to be a vampire if they were…that involved?

"Not at first. The rules of turning someone else back then were considerably laxer than they are today." Kakashi smiles at Sasuke, ruffling his hair. "I know it sounds horrifying, but it worked out in the end. I can't imagine spending my eternity with anyone else now."

“Hey!” Sasuke bats Kakashi’s hand away and runs his fingers through his hair to straighten it. What the hell was with these two. They were so…not like any vampires he’d ever met before. It was like they were a couple of regular human parents…something Sasuke hadn’t had in a long time.

Obito’s gaze softens and dark, spiky locks drift over his eyes, nearly obscuring his vision. Kakashi would always joke and call him paternal, but his silver wolf had those instincts in spades, just like Obito did. It had just…taken a while to bring those out in his mate. “Come on, Kakashi. Let’s leave Sasuke to his schoolwork. I’m sure that he’ll just sit there and glare at us if we hover over his shoulder the whole time.”

"As he should. I'd be annoyed if people stared at me while I studied as well." He offers Sasuke a smile before heading off with his mate.

Sasuke stares out the door for several minutes. And it occurs to him that…this is normal. Or at least this is going to be his new normal until he and Itachi moved in with Shisui in Seattle. This was…weird.

* * *

Feeling rather pleased that Sasuke was actually working on his school work, Kakashi smiles a bit wistfully as he heads to the gardens. Already he could hear the sounds of beautiful music. Enchanting though it was, there was a melancholic longing drifting through each and every note. Music really was the language of the soul at least where Shisui was concerned. "You've grown even more dedicated to your musical studies as of late. Is there something you wish to talk about?"

He wouldn't give his son a chance to refuse the 'invitation.' Kakashi was no Obito. Sometimes their children needed a more…straightforward approach. If Shisui truly wanted him to 'butt out' he would have to force Kakashi to get up and that in itself could prove most amusing.

Shisui’s fingers hesitate for just a fraction of a second over the strings of his guzheng, before moving on to the next note. Kakashi had always been like a dog with a bone. If he wanted to know something, he’d dig until he found China. “I think that depends on what your question is.”

"I've noticed a positive correlation between Itachi's arrival and the amount of time you've spent playing." Kakashi smiles cheerfully. Feigning a sense of casualness. "While I'm certainly not complaining about more music in our lives, I'm curious how you feel about latest arrivals."

The calm, serene expression curves into a gentle smile. “I think that this place will be good for them. After everything they’ve been through, they deserve the warmth of a family that loves them. It’s the right sort of place for them to grow and thrive.”

"Yes, I agree." Kakashi flicks Shisui's nose. His Childe should know him better than to think he'd give up so easily. "You know, you would have made a formidable ninja. You're rather skilled at evasion, but unfortunately for you...not skilled enough. I meant Itachi in particular."

Shisui’s fingers fly from the string and he grabs his nose to protect it from further assault as he recoils. “Kakashi!”

"You're rather endearing when you pout like a newborn. Still, that doesn't answer my question." Kakashi chuckles at how 'aghast' Shisui was at the gesture.

The young vampire huffs and cautiously lowers his hands. “He’s…kind, warm, patient. Though sometimes he’s not especially patient, but he’s…he’s good, he’ll fit in here well.”

Kakashi raises an eyebrow. Shisui was a stubborn one. It was a good thing he had centuries of practice dealing with stubborn vampires. He'd just have to be blunt. "Do you want to fuck him?"

“KAKASHI!” If Shisui could still blush like he had as a human, his face would be scarlet now. As it is, his cheeks merely flush with a pale pink tinge. “It’s not…like that.” Shisui didn’t want to ‘fuck’ Itachi. He just wanted…to make Itachi happy. “I just don’t want to disappoint him. He makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

Ah. Sweet progress. Finally, Kakashi had struck a nerve. Shisui's reactions were becoming less...scripted. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Please elaborate on these feelings and don't beat around the bush. You're an adult vampire. There is no need to be bashful."

He was, but there were times when Shisui didn’t feel like it. He felt… Obito had explained it once, how he’d been turned too young because there was no other choice, and that it did something to his mind. Because of that, he felt…younger than he should have. Unbalanced. “He’s kind to me, doesn’t run away from me. He saw my scars, and I think he might suspect what I…was. But he doesn’t mock me for it. He…got down on the floor with me and he asked me to teach him music.” Really, Itachi had asked Shisui to show him his heart.

Kakashi tilts his head at that. Itachi was a perceptive one. Asking Shisui to demonstrate a skill he had mastered and loved was a clever distraction technique and way to rebuild his confidence. It was hard to believe he was only in his early twenties. "Those are all good things, Shisui and I don't think you could ever disappoint him."

Shisui sighs a bitter laugh. “Are you sure about that? Itachi is…very much an academic. I can have philosophical conversations with him, sure. But I feel like he’d be bored with me if all I did was keep to my arts.”

"Shisui, you're many things, but boring will never be one of them." Kakashi's fingers find his own mating mark with a smile. "Besides, opposites can attract and really there's no reason you can't try your hand at academics if you wished to."

“Aren’t I a little old for my first day of school, Kakashi?” Shisui’s lips twitch up into a smile. “If you recall, I wasn’t exactly like most kids who woke up at seven in the morning to get to school on time.”

"Don't be silly. A vampire is never too old. Look at Lord Hiroto. The man has fourteen degrees." Kakashi wouldn't put it past the vampire to hit twenty before the century was out. "It's true you didn't have a traditional education, but I have no doubts you could handle any sort of curriculum you put your mind to. Besides, you still look like a college student."

“I guess…I could try studying to challenge the high school exams.” Shisui knew that if he couldn’t pass those, there was no point even attempting anything more difficult.

"That's the spirit. I'll be happy to help you study. I wouldn't ask Obito because he has the attention span of his beloved koi fish, though." Kakashi chuckles as he pats Shisui on the back.

Shisui was reasonably confident that Kakashi was going to get himself killed one day. But he was also reasonably confident that he could at the very least pass anything up to eighth grade. “Then could you get me some math and science textbooks? Eighth to twelfth grade should cover everything I never learned.”

"Of course. That should be easy enough and don't worry so much." He winks at Shisui. "If you weren't a vampire, you'd already have wrinkles."

“I think I’d take wrinkles over being a teenager forever.” Though Shisui knew it was a moot point. In some ways, he envied Itachi. He’d at least gotten a couple more years to grow before time stopped having meaning.

"I think you're actually giving Sasuke a good run for his money in teenage angst." Honestly, what was Kakashi going to do with him? "You, my charming Childe, could benefit tremendously from the enormous stress relief that comes from a proper fucking." If shock value was the only way to jar Shisui out of the hole of despair he had fallen into...so be it.

Shisui’s eyes widen and he stares incredulously at Kakashi. “You-” In fact…why was he even surprised. “Is rough sex your answer to everything?”

"Of course not. There are many forms of intimacy and more gentle variations are just as valid as those of a more vigorous pace." He shrugs. Kakashi would make no apologies for it. Shock was better than melancholy. "I resort to vulgar language because it appears to be the only thing that gets your attention. Which in of itself is fascinating to examine. Shisui, you are my beloved son. I refuse to sit by and watch you allow yourself to become a shadow of your true self over events you have no control over."

The young vampire’s face freezes in a stoically annoyed expression. “If all I wanted was good sex and endless distraction, I’d go pay Mei a visit. She’s exceptionally talented.”

"Maybe you should have before now. Perhaps she can talk some sense into you over pillows. You could probably take Itachi with you since the three of you are so fond of each other." Kakashi shakes his head. He'd seen that expression before. He wasn't scared of it. He'd gotten used to the infamous Uchiha death glare centuries ago. "In the meantime, I'll go and order your textbooks."

Shisui huffs and rolls his eyes as he takes his instrument back into his lap. He plucks at the strings and a fond smile flickers across his lips as he runs his fingers up the scale. “I’ll expect them next month once you’ve pulled yourself out from under Obito’s kimono.”

"Don't be silly, I'll order them before seeing Obito so you won't have to wait." Kakashi chuckles as he slips off. Well, it was a start.

* * *

Why…did humans have to invent so many confounded styles of clothing!?

Izuna’s eyes gleam a rich ruby as he scrutinizes the choices before him. Blue was inviting, calm, welcoming, elegant. But red…red spoke of power, of passion, of falling into a frenzy of love and lust. Black seemed too…solemn, even for such a formal occasion, though it was for the introduction of a newborn vampire. Perhaps the mysterious angle was the way to draw her in…

He picks at the sleeves, each one in a slightly different style. “Perhaps I should have something new commissioned?”

This was both the most amusing and excruciating thing that Madara had witnessed in all his existence. To think that his brother, Izuna, one of the most powerful and feared vampires in their race's history was agonizing over what to wear as if he was some teenager going on a date was...something. "Izuna, you could wear a potato sack and Naori would still find you desirable. It doesn't matter what you wear. Just...pick something. Your pacing is starting to make me anxious."

Izuna rolls his eyes and looks sourly over his shoulder. “Madara, I still have a month and some until the introduction. I will ensure that everything is perfect for the children, as well as for when she arrives.” If she arrived. But his Childe seemed so sure… “I won’t have another rift like the last time.”

Madara sighs, crossing his arms. Almost no one had noticed. His brother was excellent at hiding his feelings behind a charming, polite mask more often than not. Save for himself, Obito, and Kakashi, Madara doubted anyone really knew how his brother felt about Naori's departure. "Izuna, you didn't do anything wrong. Naori left because she loved you. She wanted to make things easier for the clan, for us, and for you. It was a different era back then..."

Madara and Izuna had been much younger. There had still been challengers. If Izuna had obviously favored a young vampiress who was more powerful than she should have been...the political chaos would have been a headache at best and a bloodbath of the worst kind.

That did not make it any easier. In fact, it would be easier if Naori had left him out of spite, that way…maybe Izuna could move on. “I seem to be taking the absence of your childe harder than you are. I’ve been without her for almost four hundred years, Madara, I feel as though I’ve been caught by quicksand and stuck here…waiting for her to return.”

"Oh, I miss her. I think about her often, but that's a far cry from what you feel for her. True mates are rare. It's hard for me to fathom waiting for one person for centuries." Madara smiles, patting Izuna on the shoulder. He'd always enjoyed sex and there were a few vampiresses who had certainly left...impressions on him, but nothing like the sweet obsession Izuna had over the purple haired woman he'd sired so long ago. "Perhaps your meddling Childe has offered you a branch to pull yourself out of the quicksand and then you can pull her into your arms. Do try to remember that you're the second most eligible vampire lord on the planet. I'm certain if you remembered you are a lion and not a shy lamb, she won't leave again."

Yes, Izuna knew that. Vampires and vampiresses the world over would bend over backward to have the chance to fall into his bed. And some had. But he was not eligible…no, for his heart belonged to her. “You’re right, and this eligible bachelor must take care in planning his wardrobe. I plan to have her in my bed the night she returns so that she will never even entertain the thought of leaving again.”

"That's the spirit." Madara smiles, pleased his brother had finally seen reason. He glances at the wardrobe before pulling out a red male kimono with a black sash. "Most expect a black kimono with a red sash, but this is a more bold choice. Red's a passionate color and the black is a splash of dominance."

Izuna’s eyes flare for a moment as he snatches the garment out of his brother’s hands. “How is it possible that you, who are so out of tune with fashion, have so much easier a time choosing the perfect thing to wear than I do?”

"Out of tune with fashion? What is that supposed to mean?" Madara huffs. He was highly fashionable. It was not his fault the modern era's style of dress was...inferior.

“It means, dear onii-san, that you are forever the traditionalist and believe that it is still 1164.” Izuna smirks haughtily. “Your tastes have not changed or expanded in the least since we were fledglings.”

"I see no reason to fix what isn't broken." Madara shrugs. There were some things about this new world that he enjoyed and others that had been changed needlessly in his mind. Fashion was among them. "If I must wear modern attire, I will. In the privacy of my own home...I will dress as I please. Speaking of good tastes, I took the liberty of ordering Naori's favorite bloodwine. It'll arrive well before the introduction to be safe. I'd arrange for a hotel room, but I doubt you'd have enough patience to whisk her away. Fortunately, the walls are soundproof."

“Well, at least you have good taste in wine. But don’t worry, I’m sure that we won’t scandalize the guests or the children too much. I did keep some privacy in mind when I had this estate renovated.” Asking vampires to refrain from sex was impossible and so soundproof walls were a must. Izuna found any less utterly impractical. “Or were you hoping to be invited to the show. I’ll warn you, when it comes to her…I confess myself a very jealous vampire.”

"As always, you've planned ahead for everything." His brother would forever be a strategist at heart, Madara muses. "And no. I wasn't hoping for an invitation. The idea of watching you in the throes of passion is rather unappealing for me. It will be a relief, though. Perhaps after you've reunited with her, you'll stop pining like a lovesick newborn."

“Yes, perhaps. And when shall I be hearing the gongs announcing your own mating?” Izuna was not going to let his brother have the last word. “You’ve been single nearly a millenium, onii-san. Aren’t you tired of your carousel of women?”

"It's a splendid carousel. I see no reason to hop off it." Madara eyes his brother carefully. Only Izuna could turn the tables on him. "But this isn't about me. This is about you and your centuries of longing."

“Which I plan to rectify by the time Itachi’s and Sasuke’s introduction is over.” Izuna inspects the kimono and decides that new trimmings and embroidery would be just the sprucing up it needed. “But thank you, Madara, I’m sure that Naori and I will enjoy the wine together after we’ve put the past to bed.”

"Good and you're welcome. What else are elder brothers for?" Madara smiles, showcasing his fangs. "I also can't wait to meet the newest additions to our family. The elder is already a vampire and the younger looks like you, you said?"

“Yes, Itachi was turned early, and as for Sasuke… If I didn’t now better, I would say that the boy was my son.” It was truly remarkable. Izuna hadn’t expected his own son to pass down their looks quite so strongly. “If I were seventeen or eighteen years old, I would even say my twin.”

"We'll make certain they're properly welcomed into the family." Madara shakes his head, his eyes hardening. "And that Orochimaru is punished, of course. Still, I'll admit I'm curious to see them. Well, I'll leave you to your...organizing."

“Thank you.” Izuna holds up the red kimono. “I think I know what to do with this now. So I’ll be going to see a tailor. Would you like for me to pick you up anything while I’m out? Some wine? A woman?” Izuna’s lips curve slightly. “A man?”

"No, I'm good. Should I feel the need, I can find companionship easily enough." Madara smirks waving his brother off. "I'm not nearly as bashful as you are."

“Hn.” Izuna rolls his eyes and folds up the kimono. What nonsense. Izuna Uchiha was an ancient and powerful vampire feared across the world for his intelligence and battle prowess.

He was NOT bashful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Is Shisui going to be a naughty boy? Will he? Or won't he?

Obito grins as his shining silver blade cuts across his field of vision. Sparring with Kakashi was always one of the best parts of his evening. To wake up, feed, and then fight out in the training ring with Kakashi was what made him feel alive even centuries after his heart had stopped beating. “I think you’re getting slow, Kakashi!”

"I think you're a masochist." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he sends his blade singing through the air once more. Obito could flit across the entire yard in the time it took most people to blink, but Kakashi was also swift. "Let's see you dodge this."

“Haha!” Obito withdraws the thrust of his blade and bends backwards underneath his mate’s ninjato like a limbo bar. “I know all your tricks by now, Silver Wolf.” He turns on a dime and raises his long katana. He twirls it around his fingers as if it were no heavier than a pencil. “And I do believe we just saw it.”

"Arrogant as ever, my love." Kakashi shakes his head. While his lover was strutting like a proud peacock, he barrels forward to slam his leg into Obito's knee.

Obito smirks as he drops his sword and falls with the strike. He feels a minor crack in his bones, but ignores it as he grabs his mate by the collar and drags Kakashi down on top of him. His back hits the ground a moment before his fingers close around Kakashi’s wrist to keep the shortsword at bay. “Maybe, but does this mean I win?”

Kakashi feels his cheeks burn. It was astonishing really. They had been together for centuries and Obito had never lost his ability to fluster him. "I suppose so, but you're still the who is going to need a cold shower after this. We're not giving our son an eyeful." He smiles knowing the newborn they had just adopted had been watching their fight as quietly as a curious cat. "You can come out, Itachi. We're finished for now."

The elder vampire heaves a dramatic sigh of mock disappointment. “You know he’s going to walk in on us sooner or later. Why not make it sooner? It’s not as if he doesn’t know how it works, Mei no doubt taught him plenty.”

"You're not that lucky." Kakashi places a quick kiss against Obito's lips before freeing himself of his lover's hold. "Besides, I doubt Itachi came here for that kind of demonstration and I should probably check on Sasuke."

Itachi blinks as he watches Kakashi slink off with a supernatural grace. "I didn't mean to...interrupt anything."

“Oh it’s fine, Kakashi usually leaves me hanging anyway.” Obito loved his mate, but his wolf cub could be a horrible tease at times. “Maybe I’ll cover myself in chocolate later tonight and see if that inspires him.” 

Itachi shakes his head trying to divert the onslaught of erotic images his mind was conjuring up. Obito and Kakashi were both attractive, but they were technically his parents now. Something that he was still getting used to. Well, at least they had a loving...if eccentric relationship. "He strikes me as more of a whip cream or handcuff person, but chocolate might work."

“Actually, Kakashi has a secret fondness for sweet chocolate. He just doesn’t want everyone to know that he has a sweet tooth.” Obito sits up and brushes a little dirt off of his loose, dark gray training clothes. “So, what brings you out here, Itachi? Weren’t you going to have another music lesson with Shisui?” It was so sweet to see his children getting along so well.

"Shisui left to help set things up for Sasuke and I at his place." What that actually entailed, Itachi wasn't sure. It wasn't as if they couldn't just bring whatever they needed with them. "I saw the two of you training and decided to watch." If he was going to get stronger, he needed to learn how vampires fought. Clearly, Obito and Kakashi were both skilled warriors.

“Oh I see. You’re fascinated by this side of our family as well.” Obito glances at his youngest immortal childe with a twinkle in his eye. “Does this mean you’re wanting to explore a little more of our family’s traditions?”

Itachi watches Obito with a small smile. It was a bittersweet feeling. The way his vampire father was looking at him was so...human. It reminded him of how his own father had looked when Itachi tried out for the track team in middle school. He'd been so happy... "Yes, I'd like to explore more."

Obito’s expression brightens and warms. “Excellent. Now how far did you think you might want to take this? Is it just something for exercise or a hobby, or were you looking to make it a serious pursuit?”

Itachi's smile grows. Obito looked so...sincere about it all. He should at least be honest about his intentions. "Serious. I don't want to be in the position where Sasuke or I need to be rescued again."

The smile darkens in intensity. “I see, good. Then I’ll start you right at the bottom and you’ll build on your basics first. Luckily for you, speed and strength are never going to be an issue, which leaves balance, flexibility, and agility. You were part of the track team in middle and high school, isn’t that right?”

"That sounds ideal and yes, I was. I used to be good at it. Well, I suppose I'd be even better now. It's just been so long…" Itachi could work with starting at the bottom. It was still starting and Obito hadn't brushed him off. He wasn't naive. Orochimaru had every advantage over him in terms of physical prowess by sheer virtue of his age, but Itachi wanted to close that gap between them.

“Alright, then I’m going to start you off with something easy, something that you can do by yourself and isn’t too technically challenging.” Obito knew better than to start off a newborn with a full blade. “Target practice.”

Itachi glances at Obito wondering what was going through the ancient vampire's mind. "Target practice? You're giving me a gun?"

“No, we don’t have any guns here. We don’t need them.” Obito’s lips curve into a smirk. “You’re going to be throwing these.” He rises to his feet and slips a knife from his sleeve. The knife is a foot long from tip to pommel, double-edged, and made of dark iron. “This is called a kunai, it’s a shinobi weapon. It’s meant to be concealed and either wielded in the hand or thrown at a target. They’re one of Kakashi’s weapons of choice, he used them when he was an assassin. You’re going to be throwing these at targets.”

Itachi eyes the wicked knife with approval. "I can see why he'd favor them. These could slice through skin like butter." If he was fast enough maybe he'd be able to slice Orochimaru to ribbons if the viper came slithering back. "They're double edged...is there a special way to throw them?"

“There are a couple of ways. You can spin it to hit a target, like a regular throwing knife, or you can throw it straight. Kakashi prefers the latter. The two edges are there to allow for deeper penetration.” Obito flips the kunai around in his grip, then flicks it eighty feet across the training yard and into the make-believe eye socket of a training dummy. It sinks a full six inches into the dummy’s would-be skull.

Itachi stares at the damage one kunai had inflicted on the dummy's head. If that had been a human, it'd be dead. It wouldn't kill a vampire, but it'd hurt like hell and temporarily blind them. "That's incredible."

“Isn’t it? I’ve had new, lighter ones made with stronger alloys, but I keep some of the old iron ones around for the nostalgia.” Obito steps away in a blur of motion, retrieves the kunai, then returns to his new son’s side. He wipes it down and smiles fondly at the small weapon. “Kakashi once tried to kill me with this blade…it’s the one he put into my heart the morning after our first night together.”

Itachi almost falls over at those words. "He p-put it through your heart?" The night after they first slept together? That was insane. "W-Why? How do you go from that to...this?" It didn't make any sense.

“Itachi, it’s fine.” Obito chuckles and ruffles his son’s hair. “By that point, I had already been a vampire for over a hundred years. A simple kunai to the heart wasn’t going to kill me. And it was amusing to watch him seduce me after the accidents that he’d arranged failed, and I resisted all of the one hundred and seven poisons he tried to use to kill me. Besides, the first night he and I met, he put his ninjato through my heart and tried to gut me. It had been a long time since a human amused me so much, so I decided that I wanted to play with him some more. Then I wanted to keep him as a pet, and then…I fell in love.”

"...Kakashi was right. You really are a masochist." Itachi blinks several times trying to process that. Over a hundred assassination attempts, seduction, and he'd stabbed Obito twice in the heart? "I'm not sure...how that worked out for the two of you, but I'm glad it did. You seem happy together."

“Yes, we are. Though I do hope that you never contract the illness that was afflicting me to the extent that I allowed those attempts to go on for as long as they did.” It had been a fun game in his youth, but now…Obito would never allow it. “Boredom. It’s the bane of all vampires.” He hands the kunai to Itachi.

"You let him try to kill you over a hundred times because you were bored?" Itachi takes the kunai, tempted to recommend therapy for Obito, but his vampire father seemed less...insane now. "Right. Well, I suppose that I should endeavor to keep myself entertained then and I'm honored you trust me with this kunai. I know it means a lot to you."

He looks at the knife in his hands. Hundreds of years. Obito had kept it for centuries in what appeared to be mint condition and he'd handed it to Itachi. A vampire that he barely knew, but had welcomed into his home with an open heart. "I'll take good care of it, I promise."

Itachi pauses for a few seconds. His gaze fixated on the training dummy eighty feet away. He grips the weapon firmly in his hand before thrusting it forward like a throwing knife. The knife slices through the air in an arc resembling a sideways crescent moon before burying itself deep into his target's mouth.

“Excellent work, Itachi.” Obito nods approvingly at the kunai embedded deeply into the target’s head. “I’ll go fetch you some more kunai from the armory.” Obito winks slyly. “And don’t worry about the kunai, I still have all of the ones that he threw at my head that first night.” Obito snickers and waltzes away. “Just wait until you see the advanced target room. The dummies move. And so does the floor.”

Obito was insane, but at least it was a happy insanity. "Thank you. I'll try my best and that sounds perfect. The dummies and floor move?" That'd be as close to real life as he could get. The perfect place to train against Orochimaru.

“Well of course. Your opponent won’t stand still, so neither should you.” Obito waves cheerfully. “Now try to hit all of the target’s vital points with your eyes closed.” That should keep Itachi busy while he fetched the rest of the knives.

"Right." Itachi knew the vital points, of course. He'd been planning to go to medical school. Though hitting them with his eyes closed seemed...impossible and dangerous. Thankfully, he was a vampire. If he accidentally stabbed his eyes out, they'd heal. "Here goes nothing." He closes his eyes and prepares to throw the kunai. He'd figure this out eventually. He still had four other senses to compensate with besides his sight.

* * *

Shisui hums softly as he finishes spreading fresh blankets out over one of the guest beds. There was still a lot to do before this place was ready for Itachi and Sasuke, but he’d already cleaned it from top to bottom, made up the beds, and done laundry which he’d hung in the closets. Tomorrow he would stock the bathrooms, and the day after that, he’d go shopping for more things to put in their closets. He also needed to stock up on dry foods, canned goods, spices, and herbs. Not to mention his rooftop garden needed weeding, the sprinkler system needed a fresh dose of fertilizer, and some of the vegetables and herbs needed to be picked.

He gathers up the old bedding and lays it over his arm. He would put it through the laundry and back into the closet before starting on the garden. Shisui’s lips curve and he laughs quietly. “It’s been a while since I was last home…I almost forgot how many chores there are to do.” He wasn’t allowed to do all of the chores at Obito’s house, so…visiting his Sire was always…a bit like hitting a reset button.

Shisui leaves the room and takes his phone from his pocket as he descends to the first floor. With the touch of a button, music fills the house. The sounds of a flute drift through the house like butterflies as he puts the sheets and blankets in the machine with softly scented detergent. The machine starts to spin and he closes the door to dampen the sound. He ducks into the kitchen to sweep the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and sets it to run.

When the sound of a knock touches the door, he pokes his head out of the kitchen curiously. He wasn’t expecting any guests. Few enough people knew where he lived anyway. “Coming.” He frowns slightly as he walks down the hall to the porch. But a flash of auburn brings a gentle smile to his lips instead. The door swings open and he takes a step back. “Mei, it’s good to see you.”

"It's good to see you as well. It's been far too long." Mei smiles, caressing his cheek with the palm of her hand. Her footsteps silent as she steps into the house. The epitome of grace. "Still, as handsome as ever I see and your taste in music still leans classical."

"I see you're doing some spring cleaning." She looks around curiously trying to remember the last time she had visited Shisui's home. Usually, they happened to meet up or made arrangements at some luxury hotel. Her tastes had always run a bit more hedonistic than Shisui's. "It looks beautiful. Now, tell me how have you fared since we've last met?" She takes the opportunity to lay down on the couch, arching against it in a way that made her shirt ride up just enough to expose a hint of creamy, tantalizing skin. "I hope that I’m not imposing. I was in the neighborhood. I just finished shopping with Naori and needed to unwind."

“You’re never an imposition, Mei.” Shisui’s gaze warms and he smiles fondly at the vampiress who so doted on him. He sits an the end of the couch just next to her head. His pale hand runs through the soft auburn waterfall and the locks curl slightly around his fingers. “I’ve been doing well. I’ve finished and published two more books. I’m also putting together a new portfolio of nature sketches, little oases hidden out of sight in cities where no one even seems aware of them.”

"Mmm. I'll have to read them and of course, I expect a personal autograph." She smiles at the gentle touches. Mei considered Shisui one of her most successful pupils when it came to the art of physical intimacy. "I'm sure the portfolio is beautiful. I've opened a new nightclub, you should come. I have a few private rooms and some exceptional bloodwine."

“Maybe, but why do I get the feeling that your offer is as much to see me and enjoy a drink together as it is to put an apron on me and bundle me into the kitchen to act as your head chef?” Shisui takes a few locks of hair and brings them to his mouth in a chaste kiss. Her hair smelled of dragon’s blood and vanilla bean, a heady blend to cloud the senses.

"Because you know me so well." She smiled, seduction in her eyes as her lips curve at the sight of the kiss. Her voice dips low. "It could be fun to see you cook in nothing but an apron. And you could enjoy some desert with me afterward. If I remember correctly, you're rather fond of strawberries."

Shisui chuckles at the suggestive imagery. “As always, you know me well. Though I think cooking without protection might be a little much, even for me. You know that I’m at my most serious when it comes to food.”

"I suppose I could watch you and then undress my present later. Anticipation can be just as sweet as the act itself. Sometimes even more so." Mei smiles, raising her hand and interlacing their fingers. Such focus was admirable, but she'd test it. Most likely he'd end up indulging her. He was wonderfully flexible when it came to such things. "I have missed you. I'm glad you've been doing well."

“And I’ve missed you. You and all of your wonderful hedonistic mayhem.” Shisui smiles and leans down to kiss her cheek. “I’m sorry that I haven’t come to visit.”

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll find some way to make it up to me." She laughs softly, her smile never wavering. "I know you've been rather busy with your books and saving lost Uchiha. For tonight at least, you should enjoy yourself with me. As many ways as that wonderfully creative mind of yours can come up with."

“I think I’d enjoy that.” Or at least, once upon a time, Shisui would. And maybe even now…even if it came with regrets. “…But I don’t think I can do it.”

Mei tilts her head. Shisui had never rejected her before. "Is something wrong? Are you injured?" She sits up, her gaze immediately sliding over his form, searching for wounds.

“I’m not. I’m…” Shisui smiles almost sadly. This could be the day he lost one of his most precious confidants. “Mei…have you ever been in love before?”

A soft sigh escapes her lips. The day had finally come. "I haven't found my Mate yet if that's what you're asking." She offers him a sad smile, wrapping her arms around Shisui. "That doesn't mean you aren't precious to me. I've always enjoyed our time together and I know you feel the same. It's not love, but it is lovely." She kisses his forehead, her smile never wavering. "But I always knew this day would come. When one of us would either find love or seek something more...stable."

With a sigh of his own, Shisui lays his head on her shoulder. “I’ve never been in love before, but Kakashi seems to think I am.” It was such a strange and perplexing feeling. “And not having found your mate doesn’t mean that you haven’t been in love before.” It just meant…that it wasn’t originally fated to be.

"Kakashi would seem to be an expert on the topic of being in love and not realizing it." Mei giggles. Oh, she had heard the stories of the silver haired vampire's own saga. "From my understanding, he and Obito had a rather unique courtship period. Though this is one time when I have little interest in debating the philosophy of it." Shisui could be such a stubborn creature. Sexy, but stubborn. "Tell me who does Kakashi believe has captured your heart and why are you uncertain?"

“I’m uncertain because I…I just don’t know if it’s really love or not.” Shisui was a longstanding introvert, sometimes even a hermit. “And if it turns out that I’m not…doesn’t Itachi deserve better than someone who can’t figure out their own feelings?”

"Love can either be the most complex or the easiest thing in the world to understand." She sighs, running her fingers through his hair in a gentle scalp massage. "You've chosen the former. Shisui, I like to think I know both of you rather well." Her smile grows a bit sassy as she kisses the top of his head. "You're both exceptional lovers and people. It's not uncommon to take awhile to figure out you've fallen in love. It doesn't make it any less grand than the love of those who are fortunate enough to figure it out in a single instant."

Shisui’s eyes slide shut. “I just…want to be right for him. I don’t want him to have to see my scars, know why they’re there, and think…that he’s disgusted by me and by what I am.” And what he’d almost become.

"Shisui, stop it. You're a beautiful man. Your scars don't make you less beautiful, they make you more so." She swats him lightly to illustrate her point. The gorgeous vampire before her had always been his own worst enemy in some ways. "Besides, if anyone should be able to understand your background it would be Itachi. He may have been treated well, but Itachi was still Orochimaru's prisoner. I doubt he could ever be disgusted by the vampire who saved him and his baby brother from that viper."

“Then what do I do?” How could Shisui make himself better for Itachi? Shisui wanted so badly to fit in for so long, but he never felt as if he could. “How can I fix all of the broke parts?”

"Shisui, no matter how we might try, we will never be perfect. The trick is to find someone who can love us not despite our imperfections, but because of them." Mei toys with a stray strand of curly black hair. Her heart was aching for her former lover. She wanted so badly to banish the pain. "Even as broken as you believe you are, you're still more worried about his happiness than your own. If that isn't love then...I don't know what it is. Does the fact Orochimaru is Itachi's Sire make you care for him any less?"

“No, it just makes me want to hide him away where that snake will never find him.” All Shisui wanted was for Itachi to be happy and safe. “…He’s come to me a few times when he’s had nightmares of the things that were done to him.”

"Exactly. You don't hold what happened against him. It wasn't his fault and neither was anything that you were subjected to. I see no difference." Mei smiles, hugging Shisui a little tighter. "I'm not saying you have to become Mates today or ever if that what fate has in mind, but please don't deny yourself a chance at love because of them. They're dead, Shisui.”

“I know.” They were long dead, it had been over three hundred years since his masters had died. And yet…Shisui still felt their influence, felt the pull on his spirit. “I guess…I’m just still being haunted by their memory.”

"Shisui, I can accept that you wish to end our fun because you want to find love. What I refuse to accept is you leaving me only to be alone when your heart is clearly already spoken for." She shakes her head. Why were all Uchihas so stubborn?

Shisui fights the urge to flinch at the disapproval. He runs his fingers anxiously through his short curls. “I just…if he’s the one, I want it to go right. Sex is…sex is easy, I’ve known how to do that since I was a fledgling. Love is…” A battlefield that Shisui was only just beginning to try and navigate. “…How can I be everything that he needs?”

Mei fights the impulse to wince. Shisui was so...frightened. It was all she could do to hold him. "Shisui, just be yourself. Both of you are struggling with issues that were beyond your control. Assuming that's what you and Itachi want, you can face those challenges together. Two hearts are better than one."

It was so strange that Shisui could feel like a newborn again in Mei’s arms. So uncertain, so afraid. With so many questions and so few answers. Where was he even meant to start looking? And what if Itachi didn’t like what he found…again? “And if he doesn’t like what he finds? He already disapproves of the fact that I bow to everyone who isn’t close family.”

"Shisui, I don't like you bowing to others either, but that didn't stop you from seducing me thoroughly." What was she going to do with this beautiful, broken man in her arms? She needed to find the right words to say. "Tell me, Shisui. What is worse...the possibility of trying and failing or never knowing? I see no reason why he wouldn't be delighted to have you as a partner. You've saved him. You comfort him when he has nightmares. You're gorgeous. I'm certain if he indulges you, he'll discover what I already know...that you are a fantastic lover. If he can't see all that or throws away the chance to be with you because you're still struggling with your past then he's either blind or an idiot. Considering I've taken him to my bed, I know he's neither."

Shisui huffs softly, but a tiny smile finally returns to his lips. “I suppose if nothing else, you’ve taught us both how to please a lover better than any other teacher would have. You truly are exceptional, Mei.” Still…what to do, what to do…? “I feel like I need to go visit a temple now just to make sense of my own head.”

"I would offer to let you worship my body, but I suppose that would be in poor taste now." She smiles and kisses the top of his head. "Though I am pleased that my efforts haven't been in vain. If you believe going to a temple will help you collect your thoughts, you should go."

“Then maybe it’s time to go home for a short visit.” Shisui laughs softly. “Not too long, otherwise Itachi might come to hunt me down and drag me back.”

"I believe he would. Those boys clearly have Izuna's blood in their veins and that is one persistent vampire. Hopefully, they don't get Madara's temper." Mei laughs kissing him on the cheek. She saunters towards the door. "Don't be a stranger." And disappears as quickly as she had showed up.

Shisui sits back and nearly sinks into the couch. He runs his hand once more through his hair. He didn’t imagine that Itachi would be very pleased with him if he left, but…after these last couple of months…maybe it really was for the best.


	14. Chapter 14

Whenever Sasuke was working on his schoolwork, Itachi finds himself in the garden practicing. Over and over he'd toss the ancient knives at the targets. Sometimes with his eyes closed and others with his eyes wide open. He'd ended up favoring the original kunai over the new ones. There was something comforting about seeing the traces of rust on them. They had survived longer than any human could ever hope to and the same would be true of him one day. Even Sasuke....

Itachi did his best to alter where he aimed the kunai. It seemed rude to waste any training dummies. He mostly focused on the vital points, but it had become something of a game to see how close together he could get each slice. A way to increase his precision. He was still better with his eyes open, but thus far he'd managed not to injure himself save for the infrequent moments he wouldn't hold the kunai right and the edge would cut into his hands.

That didn't bother him. As a vampire, he healed so quickly they didn't even really qualify as papercuts. Kunaicuts he supposed. He chuckles to himself until he hears a faint whoosh that Itachi knew didn't come from his weapons. Curious, he follows the sounds until his gaze settles on Shisui.

The vampire was wielding a weapon that Itachi hadn't seen before. Whatever it was, it was certainly designed to kill. Itachi tilts his head to the side. He'd seen Shisui play instruments, but he'd never seen the gentle vampire touch a weapon. And yet, despite that...he utilized the lethal object with the same finesse he did any instrument. He'd clearly done this before. A lot. Those were the experienced hands and steps of someone who could kill as easily as blinking.

Those experienced hands twirl the pole-arm in a slow circle, every movement drawn out, yet precise. The long, dark wooden shaft shimmers with a polished gleam in the dimming golden light of the evening. The blade, a foot and a half long with a thick, curving edge cuts elegantly through the air as its wielder steps in a circle. A cool breeze ruffles his simple blue pants and shirt, as well as the piece of scarlet silk hanging from the backside of the blade.

His pose shifts as he changes between offensive and defensive stances. Defensively, Shisui draws in the blade to his side to deflect an unseen blow and reaches out to block a second strike bare-handed. Offensively, his stance widens to promote balance and extend his reach. And as he turns in his dance and his cloth-covered feet twist in the grass, his eyes remain closed to his audience. “Did I distract you from your kunai throwing?”

"You did, but it was more than worth it." Itachi smiles, feeling a strange sensation of butterflies mixed with the faintest trace of anxiety. Anyone who could handle a weapon like that was dangerous. "I've never seen anyone who can move like that before." It was borderline hypnotic and sensual all at once. "Do you think you could teach me. I've gotten better at handling kunai..."

Shisui’s eyelashes flutter as his eyes slide open. He gazes at Itachi quizzically as he spins the weapon to rest blade up against his shoulder, the sharp edge turned away. “You want me to teach you kwandao?”

"Yes." Itachi tilts his head to the side. Shisui looked so baffled by his request. Why? "Is there a reason you shouldn't...?"

“Well, no…I suppose not. It’s just…are you sure that you have enough time to learn to play music, use two different weapons, and learn a martial arts style on top of the classes you’re going to have and the lessons you’ve been having with Obito?” Shisui honestly didn’t know how Itachi managed university in the first place, based on what he’d heard about the pursuit.

"I can manage. I don't need to sleep much and I'd rather be doing something useful." He was a vampire. Itachi no longer needed to sleep as much as he had while human. It was one of the benefits of being what he was. He didn't have to suffer through as many nightmares and had a surplus of time. "If it becomes too much, I can always choose to focus on one of those tasks later."

Shisui sighs. He just didn’t want Itachi to overwork himself. “Alright, I suppose if you really want to learn, then I can start teaching you kung fu after my trip home is over.”

"Your trip home?" Itachi blinks. Shisui was leaving? Well, he did say he'd teach Itachi after he was back...so it wasn't forever. "When are you going?"

“In a few days, I plan to be away for about a month or so.” Shisui smiles softly and approaches close enough to hold Itachi’s hand. “I wanted to see you and tell you before I left for China.”

Itachi interlaces his fingers with Shisui's. He takes a deep breath before smiling. "I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy your trip. Will you be back in time for the introduction? It wouldn't be the same without you." He'd be back...a month or so. It wasn't that long. Right?

The smile warms and Shisui places a kiss on Itachi’s cheek. “Yeah, I’ll make it back in time for your introduction. The only thing that could keep me away is every flight and boat out of Asia shutting down.”

"Let's not jinx it then." Itachi smiles at the kiss. The butterflies in his stomach were transforming into professional acrobats. "Have you told the others yet? I'm sure Obito and Kakashi will miss you. Sasuke as well."

“I haven’t told them yet, but as usual Kakashi somehow already knows.” Shisui had stopped trying long ago to figure out how Kakashi found out the things that he did. “Which means that Obito probably knows. So that just leaves your little brother. Though I doubt he’ll miss me that much.”

"Sasuke likes you as much as he likes anyone. I promise." Itachi shakes his head, placing his hand on Shisui's shoulder. His little brother was antisocial on the best of days. He'd once been so sweet and eager to spend time with anyone, but Orochimaru had changed him. The viper had stolen his brother's childhood. "It's hard for him. I think it's difficult for Sasuke to get attached to others. He's afraid of losing them. It's nothing you did..."

“He’ll learn how to make bonds someday. I promise.” After all, even Shisui had a few people he cared for now. It would take time and safety for Sasuke to build that sort of trust again, but it would happen. “And if it seems like it won’t happen on its own, then I’ll hand him over to my niece and her kitsune and they’ll make sure it does.”

"That sounds...ominous." Itachi wanted Sasuke to make friends, but forcing the issue even with the most benevolent of intentions felt wrong. "Your niece seems like a wonderful person, but has a very powerful personality. Sasuke doesn't respond well to being cornered. I can't say I know anything about the kitsune, though..."

Shisui laughs lightly. “There’s nothing ominous about it. She’s good at what she does. After all, she made quite an impression on you, didn’t she? Her approach differs base on what she thinks someone can handle, and she determined that with your patience and your physical strength, you could handle getting pounced. Tell me, how competitive is Sasuke?”

Itachi pauses as he considers the questions. "Yes, she certainly left an impression. As for Sasuke, he was always competitive as a child. It was never this intense, though. I believe it results from being a human surrounded by vampires." Itachi loved a good challenge himself, but his little brother took it to another level. "Why do you ask?"

“Then he’d either love or hate that kitsune. Maybe both.” Now Shisui rather wanted to see them introduced. “Naruto is…quite competitive, but it’s always in good fun. Those two are an unstoppable force when they want to be, and hyper protective of one another.” Shisui winks. “But I guess that just comes with the territory of being shapeshifters.”

"I suppose we'll see and maybe it does. I really should start learning about other supernatural races." Itachi glances at Shisui, his mind already whirling with possibilities.

“Yeah, you could keep busy with that while I’m gone.” Shisui squeezes Itachi’s hand. “Are you going to be okay, Itachi? I know that you’ve been here almost two months, but it’s all still a lot to take in. I know how hard it can be to get used to a completely different sort of normal.”

"I'll be okay. I'll miss you, but it's only for a month or so you said?" Itachi squeezes Shisui's hand back. "I waited a lot longer than that for you to find us and this time, we're in a loving home. Besides, as you said I've got plenty to keep me busy..."

For a moment, Shisui does nothing but gaze at the newborn before him. Then he slowly lets his guandao fall into the grass and wraps his arms around Itachi. “Yeah, and I’ll be back for your introduction, I promise.” If Mei and Kakashi both thought that this was how he felt, then he’d trust them and learn how to explore it for himself. He presses a warm and gentle kiss to Itachi’s lips, sealing the promise there.

Itachi kisses back just as softly. "I'll hold you to that. If you miss my introduction, I might have to resort to some underhanded tactics such as informing your niece that you weren't there." He smiles, mischief flickering in his eyes.

Shisui chuckles wryly. “Oh how cruel you are. If you tell her, I’ll never see the end of it. Her baby dragon eyes are impossible to resist.”

"Yes, all the more incentive to keep your word." Itachi smiles. It was going to be a long month, but the memory of Shisui's laugh would help him get through it.

“Here, I also have something for you.” Shisui pulls a small, neatly folded piece of paper from within the folds of the red sash tying his blue top shut. “This is my phone number, both my cell and my home phone number. I can’t promise that I’ll have good reception over there, but it should help you to keep up with me while I’m at the temple.”

"It's worth a try. Thank you." Itachi wraps his arms around Shisui's neck, embracing him in a gentle hug. "You're going to a temple?"

“Yeah, I pay the a visit every few years and lately…I’ve been feeling like I need to pay them another visit. Not to stay as an acolyte, just to clear my head and try to get a handle on some…things.” Shisui didn’t want to drag Itachi into his problems, but he still wanted to be honest. “There’s things in my past that I should have moved on from long ago, but haven’t. I feel stuck and I want to figure out why. I’m hoping that my teachers can give me some guidance.”

"I hope that they can help you and I’m a little relieved you aren't planning on becoming an acolyte for purely selfish reasons." Itachi smiles at Shisui, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering in uncertainty. What was Shisui trying to move on from? "I'll be here when you get back. I hope they can help you."

Yes, Shisui hoped so too. Still, that gleam in Itachi’s eyes. “Selfish reasons, huh?” A small flock of hummingbirds start flying about inside Shisui. “You have…selfish reasons for not wanting me to disappear for a decade or two to live with the monks?” Despite himself, Shisui can’t help but find it kind of funny. “Is this because you don’t want me to shave my head again? Or are you worried I might take vows of celibacy?”

"Both, but mostly because it would mean you were gone for that long." Itachi couldn't help but roll his eyes. "And I can't say that I find the thought of any religion that might require a vow of celibacy particularly tempting personally." He shakes his head. It wasn't polite to say such things. These were Shisui's beliefs. "Just come back to us soon, okay? Preferably with your hair intact."

“I’ll do my best. I can promise to come back, but otherwise, my efforts to to my best have…very often fallen short. You wouldn’t be the first I’ve let down over something as simple as…” Shisui runs a hand through his curly hair. “I guess as simple as this. It’s just one of the many reasons why I need to find out why I’m so…impossible to fix.”

It was an instinct really, Itachi shoves Shisui onto the grass and straddles him, immediately moving Shisui's hands above his head to keep them pinned. "As long as you keep your promise to come back everything else can be worked on, but there is nothing wrong with you. There's nothing you need to fix other than the way you see yourself."

Itachi was so innocently contradictory that Shisui didn’t have the heart to point it out. “Okay…then call it things that I want to change or improve. There are…things expected of me, things that I expect of myself that I haven’t been able to fulfill because I remember the punishments inflicted on me for just trying to be myself. I should have overcome the memories centuries ago, but I haven’t. They creep up in my nightmares and remind me that I’m still not free…not until I overcome this.”

"I know what that's like. I still have nightmares myself. Nightmares you've helped me with." Itachi sighs, releasing Shisui's hands. There was no point in restraining him. Shisui was doing that to himself. "One day you'll be free of those shackles you've placed on yourself. You'll overcome it. After all, if you can succeed in teaching me music...you can do anything." He smiles.

Shisui stares up at the newborn, then slowly raises his hands to cup Itachi’s cheeks. “I know. That’s why I’m going home. That’s where this began…so I’m hoping to find something there to help me reconnect with who I am…instead of the thing they turned me into. I want to be worthy of you. Truly worthy. Without bias, without reassurance…I want to feel that I can be what you need.” Shisui closes his eyes for a moment. “Because I think I’m in love with you.”

"Shisui, you are worthy of me." Itachi didn't understand it. How could the most amazing person he'd ever known think so poorly of himself? He sighs. His opinion didn't matter right now. Shisui was the one that had to convince himself of his worth. "I find it all horribly contradictory. You think you love me and you want to prove yourself worthy of me, but you're...leaving to do that. I hope you find yourself there... Whatever the outcome, I'll be here when you get back because I think I love you too. I just wish you weren't so needlessly cruel to yourself."

“I’ll do my best.” Shisui opens his eyes once more. “I promise…that I will try to do my best for you.” Perhaps one day…Itachi would understand the trap. But for now, Shisui just knew that he needed to go. He needed peace…quiet…a place to think and an elder to advise him. Even if he’d been old before any of them were born, there was a part of him that forever remained the broken slave of a child that never had the chance to grow up.

* * *

“I was told that I would find you here.” An ancient vampire strides into the garden, following the sounds of an inexpertly plucked harp to a small patch of grass adorned with a beautifully carved wooden bench. A warm, dark gaze falls onto the newborn before him who sits rather forlornly amidst the flowers. “May I join you?” Izuna smiles softly.

"Of course." Itachi offers Izuna a polite smile. "I'm afraid that my skill leaves something to be desired, though." He watches the vampire lord curiously.

“It’s quite alright. Everyone has to start somewhere, some earlier and later than others.” Izuna sits with the newborn on the bench and watches the technique closely. “If I’m not mistaken, that’s rather similar to one of Shisui’s plucking techniques.”

"You're very kind and it should. Shisui has been giving me music lessons." Itachi glides his hands over the harp self-consciously. It was one thing to practice on his own. It was another to do so in front of others. He wasn't entirely surprised Izuna recognized the technique. He was Obito's Sire and Obito had turned Shisui. So, the vampire lord was Shisui's Grandsire if such a thing existed in the vampire world.

“I see.” A hint of amusement dances in Izuna’s eyes. “You’ve picked a fine musician to learn from. Our clan has had many opportunities to appreciate his skill since he was first brought home to us. He often plays at our official family gatherings.”

"He does? I was under the impression he was...something of an introvert." Itachi blinks. Shisui certainly had the skill for it, but the confidence was questionable. "That's wonderful news, though. I'm glad. I know he loves music." It was good to see Shisui sharing that love of music with people outside the villa.

“Yes, he is somewhat more introverted than most of our family. Offering to allow him to play the music is one of the few ways to convince him to attend.” As much as it pained Izuna to see him so withdrawn, it also lightened his spirits to see the pure love and passion Shisui had for music. “It allows him a chance to enjoy himself in the presence of family, while still allowing him to keep to himself. Few bother him while he has an instrument in his hands.”

"What about when he doesn't have an instrument in his hands?" Itachi frowns, plucking one of the strings a bit harder than necessary. He didn't like it, but Itachi doubted Shisui would be heading off to China if their entire family was as supportive as those at the villa.

Izuna sighs softly. “That depends greatly on who approaches him and what branch of the family they hail from. The two branches of our family are…not quite in conflict with one another, but they share very different values due to their upbringing.”

Itachi glances at Izuna feeling a flicker of guilt. The vampire was just trying to make conversation. Still, it was better to go into this affair with his eyes wide open. "I suppose such divisions are only natural when one considers the longevity of our kind. Would you grant me the kindness of telling me which branch is the more likely to treat him poorly and how I can identify them? It'd be better for all involved if I could avoid them outright."

Though avoiding them would only do so much, Izuna could understand the sentiment. “The ones you’ll want to avoid are the ones who carry the most bloodlust. They come from our samurai and shinobi branches, now largely converted to modern times, or otherwise extinct. They have a love of battle and believe that every Uchiha should be a powerful warrior, unmatched in combat save for another Uchiha. Many of them are from my brother’s line.”

"I'd rather not offend Lord Madara by snubbing his descendants." Itachi sighs, ceasing his playing. Few things could be easy it seemed. "I'll endeavor to memorize the family tree to the best of my ability, though." It'd at least give him forewarning of who was more likely to arouse his ire.

Izuna’s lips curl up and he nearly laughs. “It’s rather funny that you should say that, as I am the one who chronicles our family’s genealogy. Right back to Indra’s own human son. And of course I include all of our human branches from Japan to Europe and America…even to China.”

"Good. If it isn't too much trouble do you think you could send me a copy of our records?" Itachi glances at Izuna, feeling a bit baffled. It almost looked like the other vampire was about to laugh. "It'd likely make for a more harmonious introduction." Itachi had perfected the art of reining in his temper while under Orochimaru's 'care,' but when it came to Shisui....the urge to shove a kunai into his tormentors was powerful. Too powerful.

“Of course I can. Anything for my great-grandchildren.” Izuna leans over and kisses Itachi’s hair. “I’ll bring you a copy of the family genealogy tomorrow, complete with biographies on every member, living and dead that we have managed to track. And perhaps in return…you might do something for me?”

Itachi blinks. He hadn't expected such an affectionate display from an ancient vampire. Still, he smiles at the news. "That sounds wonderful. I really didn't expect anything near that elaborate. I'll try my best. What's the favor?"

Izuna smiles encouragingly. “You see, my records are still rather incomplete. I spend much of my time hunting down information on the lives of lost, estranged, and overlooked family members. And as you know, several decades ago, we lost track of your mother. So I hope that you will be able to contribute information about her, yourself, and your brother so I might include you in our family records. And your father as well, of course.”

The hairs raise on the back of Itachi's neck. After everything that had happened, his instincts were screaming at him that giving away such information was an idiotic idea. His rational mind was quick to combat his primal one, though. In the modern era, such information was easily obtainable to anyone who knew what they were looking for. Besides, Izuna's smile was so sincere and he was giving Itachi far more than he was asking for. It was only fair. "I can do that, but I won't have much to tell you that will likely interest most of the Clan. We were just a normal human family before...everything."

Recognizing the panic in the newborn’s eyes, Izuna places a hand on his shoulder. “Many of us were part of normal human families once. Not all, but most. I merely want to know about your lives so that we might keep it recorded for posterity and only for the knowledge of the clan. I am not searching for dark secrets, only the truth so that we might understand what each of us has endured on our path here.”

"That's fair. So, you are the Clan's historian in a way?" Well, someone had to do it. It was fascinating to think of all the things that Izuna must have seen in his long life. Of all the things Itachi might see. Maybe with Shisui.

“I am. And once upon a time, I was my brother’s scribe, messenger, and the one who received reports from scouts and lesser messengers during times of war. We served under an emperor long lost to history during the Heian period.” And what a glorious time it had been. Izuna truly believed it was one of the golden ages of Japan.

"That is amazing. I did consider majoring or minoring in history, but ended up choosing biology and psychology for pre-med." Itachi tilts his head as he considers that. "If you wanted, you could probably find a way to help history remember your emperor. Oh, and since you've been so helpful to me...I have a small confession to make."

Izuna raises a quizzical eyebrow. “A confession to make?” Certainly, the child’s suggestion had merit, but what could he possibly consider to be a ‘confession’ when speaking to vampire of his age?

"I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose, but my hearing is exceptional even for a vampire." Itachi plucks a few strings, wondering how Izuna would react to being accidentally spied on. "One night, I overheard Obito talking with Kakashi about the phone call we received when you first visited from a vampiress called Naori. I became good friends with Mei while I was under Orochimaru's 'care.' She spoke to me sometimes about Naori. Mei's favorite flowers are roses, but Naori apparently prefers red lilies. Mei says it's because they remind her of you."

The ancient vampire’s eyes widen, then he relaxes back against the bench with a wistful smile upon his lips. “So they’re still her favorite…she always did love the spider lilies as a fledgling.”

"It's your decision, but if you love her, I think you should act on it. Set a good example for Sasuke." Itachi plays the harp more. There was something deeply moving about Izuna's reaction. A quiet love that had lingered for hundreds of years. "He's far too antisocial. Seeing someone who looks so much like him in a loving relationship would likely do him a world of good."

Izuna’s lips twitch. “Yes, perhaps you have a point there.” He watches as the newborn plucks delicately at the strings. “And what about yourself? Would seeing me finally achieve happiness with my precious one do you a world of good as well?”

"Yes. Other than Obito and Kakashi, it would be my first time seeing a healthy romantic relationship between two vampires." Itachi nods. Could he count whatever he had with Shisui as a romantic relationship? Shisui had said that he thought he was in love with Itachi. "Unless you count my time with Mei, but that was a unique case." It had been fun. The only source of comfort Itachi had besides Sasuke, but his attraction towards Mei paled in comparison to what he felt for Shisui.

“No, Mei is quite an exceptional vampiress, but I believe you are looking to idolize lengthy and stable relationships rather than brief romances.” Izuna couldn’t blame the newborn, even he craved that sort of bond. “For a time, I’ve wondered whether to simply advise Obito to offer to play matchmaker with Shisui and one of Lord Daisuke’s nieces, or his granddaughters. Two of them are of age, and I know that Shisui has a fondness for the youngest already.”

"You're right. She is amazing, but I want something more...monogamous." Itachi growls at Izuna's matchmaking aspirations. Jealousy could be a vicious monster to tame. "I can see where you'd be tempted, but I'm sure that if Shisui was interested in someone in that way...he'd pursue them." That, or visit China apparently. "Who are Lord Daisuke and his granddaughters?" And...why did Izuna think they might be a suitable match for Shisui?

“Lord Daisuke Shiryugu is an old friend of Obito’s and from a…well-respected family in our world.” Izuna had met the man himself on many occasions and found him to be quite a warm-hearted individual. “From what my Childe tells me, I believe that you’ve already met one of his granddaughters. She rather enjoys using her ‘Uncle Shisui’ as a pillow.”

"Ciara's grandfather is a vampire?" Itachi blinks as he remembers the adorable, but eccentrically assertive teenager who had clung to Shisui. He wasn't entirely sure how such a thing was possible. Maybe her grandfather had a child before he was turned? Yes, that must be it. "I'm not certain how that's possible, but it might explain her supernatural strength."

“I never said that he was a vampire.” Izuna chuckles at the assumption. How innocent Itachi still was, despite everything he had endured. “Daisuke is the former head of his clan, a mantle now carried by his third son, Ryouta. The fact that you do not know of the Shiryugu dragon clan is not surprising, as I doubt Orochimaru would have wanted to give you hope of being rescued by inviting one of their number to a party. Had they stepped in…no one would dare to oppose the king of mythical beasts.”

"...I thought Ciara was joking when she called herself a dragon." So, that was why she had specified so many other supernatural species were real besides vampires. It was as if missing pieces of a puzzle were materializing and arranging themselves inside Itachi's mind with a subtle finesse. "I suppose you're right. Even Orochimaru might yield to a dragon." If such a thing was possible. The viper was so rabid he might actually try to adopt a dragon as a pet for all Itachi knew or worse...

“Orochimaru would yield to a dragon or die, there isn’t much room for compromise when the dragons feel that those they care for have been threatened.” Izuna had witnessed their terrible wrath twice in his long lifetime. He would rather not make it a third time. “I do hope that you made a good impression on Ciara-Hime.”

"Well, after saying she thought the way I spoke was weird and informing me of the existence of other supernatural races in a rather giddy way, she threw me four feet into the air and pounced on me..." It was quite the eventful first meeting in Itachi's mind.

“She pounced you?” Izuna raises an amused eyebrow. “I see. Then I suppose you should consider yourself informally adopted. She did the same to Shisui when they first met and knocked him flat on his back. She was only four years old, if I recall the story correctly. Dragons are very physically affectionate, I would assume no less of Ryouta’s little princess.”

"She did and I'll keep that in mind." Itachi rubs the back of his head. "If only Shisui would emulate their example in that regard." He certainly hadn't been shy when he kissed Itachi on a mission to rescue them, but without the mission to focus on...his favorite vampire had been struggling with his self-esteem.

Ah…Izuna recognized that tone well enough. “You care for him.” What an interesting turn of events. “How much do you know of his past?”

"Enough to know he still struggles with it." Itachi didn't know how much he should say. There was Shisui's privacy to consider. "You're the Clan's historian, so I assume you already knew that?"

“Yes.” Izuna knew far more than he wanted to, having spoken to Shisui about it himself. “It’s included in the genealogy, not that most of our family reads it. Madara’s children and the younger members have little interest in history. But a number of us have read every story in that book, including Shisui’s.”

It was a relief to know most hadn't read it, but also a double edged sword. At least some of their family members had. It was no wonder Shisui was so self-conscious about it. "I see. I want to help him...come to terms with it, but I don't know how."

“I understand.” The child was so innocently in love…that Izuna hated what Itachi was about to see. “Shisui is simple and complex at once. His thought process takes twists and turns unseen to the eye. However, the expression of those thoughts is displayed outwardly. Thankfully, Obito grasped the problem by the horns early on and managed to break Shisui of many of his most unhealthy habits. But there are a few that linger.”

"I'm grateful that Obito was able to help Shisui, but he still struggles with it." Itachi didn't really see a long-term solution. "I like to think that I've helped him a bit, but he's done far more for me..."

“Then if you could, please teach him to love.” Izuna knew that it had always been Shisui’s greatest struggle. “To my knowledge, he has never been in love before. And still he struggles to love himself. If he is what you desire, then help him to understand why you desire him and why you admire him.” Izuna ponders the matter a moment. “And if it interests you, ask him to paint you a picture of himself at eight years old. I think it might give you another view entirely on what kind of person Shisui once was.”

"I’ll try." Shisui was trying in his own way. The least Itachi could do was respond in kind. "And when he gets back I'll ask him about that picture." There had to be a reason why Izuna had suggested eight specifically. Perhaps that was how old Shisui had been before being sent to the palace...before his life had changed forever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193'sAuthor's Note: I'm finally on vacation and not stressed to hell and back. ^_^ So here, we bring you...the sexy. The UBER sexy. The...well you'll just have to read and find out now won't you? ;)
> 
> P.S. It's basically all smut.

A few days after Shisui left for China, Itachi had fallen into a routine. He'd practice with his kunai, the instruments, and study the family history with Izuna whenever he wasn't asleep or with Sasuke. By far the best part of his day was whenever Shisui called.

Oh, and hot showers were nice. It was such a relief to be able to indulge himself in life's simple pleasures again now without having to worry about that den of vipers. He was in the middle of rinsing his hair when his phone goes off. Picking up the waterproof phone he holds it against his ear. "Hello?"

A soft, gentle voice laughs on the other end. “Hey, it’s me. I’m still not being a very good hermit right now, but I hope you’re doing alright. Have you had your music practice yet? Or did you just finish with your training?”

"I'm alright." Itachi adjusts his phone a bit more. His other hand trying to rinse more of his shampoo out of his hair. He couldn't help, but smile at Shisui's voice. He sounded...happier. "I've set aside an hour a day for music and I just finished training a few minutes ago." Deciding the water was getting a bit cold, he adjusts the temperature. "Ah. That's better."

“I…see? Are you alright?” For a moment, Shisui sounds confused. “Itachi, are you in the garden? I think I hear water.”

"Oh. That? I'm fine. I'm just in the shower." Itachi glances at what seemed to be at least a dozen types of body washes. Hmm. Probably Izumi's influence. He could go with something traditional like strawberries and cream or maybe the tropical mango one. "Don't worry, the phone is waterproof."

There’s a moment’s pause as Shisui grows silent. “Do you…usually take calls in the shower, Itachi?”

"Not usually, no. But I never know when you'll call, so I take my phone with me everywhere." Hmm. Ah there was an ocean scented one. So many choices. "Is something wrong? I think I'll just stick to traditional this time. I can't believe how many different types of body washes there are here. Most are floral, though. What do you think about strawberries and cream?"

A muffled sound escapes Shisui. “That’s…a nice scent. Did Izumi overstock your bathroom? She’s the one who does most of the shopping and she’ll spend days picking out everything from soap to conditioner to bath salts.”

"I presume it was her doing, yes. Alright. I'll go with that one." Itachi proceeds to lather up, wondering about the muffled sound. "Are you alright? If you're really that shy, I can always call you back in a couple minutes once I've gotten out." Was Shisui really that bashful? He hadn't been shy when they first met, but that had been a mission.

“No, I’m fine.” Shisui whistles lowly across the phone. “Are you making sure to clean everything, Itachi? Cleanliness is one of the highest virtues.”

"Of course, when it comes to hygiene, I'm always thorough." Itachi laughs softly into the phone. Did Shisui just whistle? It was nice to see his more flirtatious side again. "I suppose if you were here it would be easier to get my back or wash my hair, though." Well, he might as well test the waters a bit.

A huff of laughter precedes Shisui’s husky chuckle. “If I were there, every inch of you would be smelling like plum blossoms instead of strawberries.”

"Why plum blossoms?" That husky undertone to Shisui's voice was new. Itachi liked it.

“Because they’re one of my favorite flowers and I think the scent would suit you.” Shisui hums softly. “And I wouldn’t complain about my bed smelling like plum blossoms whenever you come to sneak into my bed in the middle of the day.”

Itachi nods, filing that info away for a rainy day. "I do miss sneaking into your bed, but these days I don't have to sneak anymore." It was the closest he could get to Shisui while he was away save for the calls. "I miss you."

“I miss you too.” The reply comes in an instant, filled with warmth. “I want to hold you in my arms again soon…without needing you to have a nightmare to bring you to me.”

"Then next time, I won't come because of a nightmare." Itachi smiles, his hand shaking slightly from excitement. The soap still clinging to his skin makes the phone slippery. It was quite the feat of vampire acrobatics to catch it when it slips from his fingers, but his hand must have hit a button. The camera came on, putting a partial view of his soaking wet chest on display.

The silence stretches on for a long, pregnant pause. Then the camera blinks and Shisui’s pale face and dark, curly hair appear against a backdrop of glittering night sky. “…Itachi, has anyone ever told you that you are as beautiful as the stars?”

"No, no one's ever put it quite like that." Itachi feels his cheeks grow warm. Shisui really did have the heart of an artist. "And you're as warm as the sun."

Shisui’s dark eyes glow with a scarlet light as he slowly rakes back the wild and damp raven curls. He lays back in a patch of grass, the bare skin of his shoulders illuminated by the moon above. “Who would have thought…the sun charmed so thoroughly by the most beautiful of stars.”

"We're more alike than we are different. The sun is another star. It just happens to be the closest to us." Itachi smiles, his eyes drinking in the elegant beauty before him. No picture, video, painting, sculpture, or anything else would ever do Shisui full justice. "Do you think you'll come home soon?"

“Soon. Even if it seems like it’s not soon enough.” Shisui’s scarlet gaze gleams with a hungry light. “Itachi…can I see you?”

"Maybe you do have a touch of dragon in you after all." Itachi smiles, hesitating for only a few seconds before grabbing his phone more firmly and adjusting the camera. "Of course you can, though I think it goes without saying you can look, but you can't touch yet." He keeps the camera focused to only show him from his head to his hips. It was exciting to see how far Shisui would push such a request.

“Oh I know…I hope to touch soon…” Shisui’s eye take in the sight of Itachi’s bare skin. “Perfect…pale, soft, fit to be bitten and worshiped…” Slowly, Shisui’s lips turn up in the barest hint of a smirk as his fingers reach up to trace along the curve of Itachi’s neck. “That morning, when you drank my blood for the first time…can you possibly understand how it felt? To be locked tightly in an embrace with someone as you feel their lips on your skin. It doesn’t hurt like you think it might. It’s like the scratching of an itch you never knew you had. I shouldn’t have, but I wanted badly for you to bite me a little harder, so then I could bite you back and show you how it made my blood boil.”

Itachi's vision takes on a desirous hue. Everything was bathed in the precise shade of rubies. Desire sparking to life deep within his veins. It was a wonder he hadn't dropped the phone yet. "I can bite harder next time. I never knew it affected you so much." Fuck. Shisui was gifted with words when he wanted to be. "I t-think I'd like that to be bitten and worshiped. Would you like to see more?"

“Not yet…” The corners of Shisui’s lips turn up. “…I think I’d start at the front. There’s more to attend to there on the way down. Id kiss your neck thoroughly, leave your skin tingling. His gaze finds itself fixed to the two rosy nubs on full display. “Those would need attention too. A nip to each and a kiss to turn them both red and swollen. And every time my fingers would touch you, they’d throb and beg to be touched again as I trail kisses down your stomach in search of what you’ve been hiding from me.”

"Y-You're really good at this." Itachi swallows hard, feeling his breathing coming out more as a lustful sort of panting than was normal. The images and sensations Shisui was able to evoke with just his words were more than enough to arouse his full attention. "I'd start with your ears, your jawline, then kiss your lips. Nipping just hard enough to draw blood before teasing your collar bone while touching your nipples. Slowly sliding my hands down your chest..."

“I’d catch your hands and sit you on my bed or press you to the wall.” Shisui’s eyes flare brightly. “I’d sink down to my knees, and this time I don’t think you’d make a fuss. I’d follow that little happy trail down…” His lips twitch. “Do you feel comfortable showing me what I would have my lips wrapped around as I drive you insane with my tongue?”

"Very comfortable." Itachi's face burns as lowers the cell, placing it so Shisui could see EXACTLY the effect his words were having on him. He was going to need an ice cold shower after this...fuck.

“Good…” Shisui voice takes on a slightly soothing tone. “You’re a little on the larger side, but I know I could get my lips around that. You could even grab the hair tickling your thighs if the anticipation is too much, I don’t mind. I’d first relax my tongue and kiss the tip, then I’d press my tongue to the slit and take the first two inches into my mouth. My tongue would slide along the underside and pull you in a little deeper as my lips work around your girth. It might take me three or four minutes to work my lips to the base and slide your entire length down my throat.”

He might not even need the cold shower at this rate. Itachi's blush grows hotter. He couldn't help but feel relieved the camera was focused more southward than on his face at the moment. "G-Good to know. I really wish you were here. On the plus side, I definitely don't think I'll have any nightmares tonight." Shisui was doing wonders for Itachi's imagination.

Shisui chuckles softly. “No…no nightmares for you. I want you to dream of me knelt at your feet, sucking you off until my lips swell and my cheeks turn pink, with your fingers clenched in my hair as you try desperately not to thrust your cock any further down my throat.”

"I'm afraid I can't make any promises about the last part." He was a vampire. Not a saint.

“Then why are you still holding on to that self-control of yours? Is the promise of my lips and tongue not enough?” Shisui stares intently on the throbbing appendage between the newborn’s legs. “I’m not afraid to swallow, and I don’t mind getting my face dirty for you. So go ahead and cum, Itachi.”

"It's more than enough." Itachi pants as he surrenders to the impulse. A few fast, desperate strokes and the last of his restraint shatters. The evidence of his desire was...unmistakable. "How do you do that..."

The reddened gaze warms and fades as Shisui smiles. “It’s all about making your partner feel special and knowing how to arouse them. Of course, being a professional writer helps. I know the power words can hold. I…may not know much about love yet, but giving you this much is something I can do.”

"Maybe I can return the favor one day." Itachi blushes, feeling a little embarrassed by how easy it was for Shisui to rile him up. "I should probably finish my shower and I'm sure the monks are wondering where you are. I look forward to your return."

A smile curls Shisui’s lips. “Alright, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks.”

* * *

A glowing scarlet eye peeks into the bedroom of one surly teenage boy. The gaze warms at the sight of the breathing lump curled up in the spacious bed and the door slowly closes without a sound.

Pale lips curve softly as Obito retreats down the hall without so much as disturbing the dust in the carpet or causing the floorboards beneath to creak, for he didn’t wish to wake the sleeping teenager who needed his rest.

He tiptoes down the hall and closes curtains on his way to block out the morning light. Then he peeks into the newborn’s room and listens for a moment to the recorded sound of a guzheng filling the bedroom. It was a relief to see that even in his Childe’s absence, Itachi could take comfort from Shisui’s music.

Obito closes the second door and disappears upstairs and into the bedroom he’d designed together with his mate. In it he finds his most favourite wolf in all the world sitting near the windows with a book in hand. He saunters inside and shuts the door behind him. “The children are so cute when they’re fast asleep.”

"I'm sure they are. You be sure to remember how adorable they look when Sasuke is turned and wants to rip out our throats." Kakashi couldn't resist tossing his mate a cheeky smile as he sets his book down. His literature could wait until later. There was nothing more cute than watching Obito go into what Kakashi called nesting mode. Obito had to be the most paternal vampire he'd ever encountered.

It was sweet, but Kakashi did have to manage it. If Obito had his way, they'd adopt every stray vampire on the planet. "Though I must admit when it comes to cuteness, it's rather difficult to top you when you're checking on them." Kakashi smiles, stalking towards his lover. He places a kiss on Obito's cheek before nudging him onto the bed and pinning his mate's hands over his head playfully. "Just remember not to overdo it. I know how you worry, but they both seem to be doing rather well all things considered."

“I know, I know.” Obito squirms with equal playfulness as he pretends to try to break the hold. “They’re just as cute as kittens and I’d love to snuggle them all day if they would let me.” Damn Uchiha pride. “Maybe a few more brothers and sisters would make them a bit more willing to let me hug them.”

"While I find your paternal streak endearing, I'd advise against it. They're just getting used to the idea they're safe." Kakashi shakes his head, keeping his lover pinned with just a bit more force. Obito really was cute when he was like this, but even though their home was large...well, it wasn't nearly big enough to house every 'kitten' Obito wanted to take in. "Adding more strangers to the mix would likely only make them tense up. Besides, they'll get used to us. Itachi has already shown interest in training and our family's history. That's something and…Sasuke hasn't tried to run off yet. So, he likes us." Possibly. Only time would tell.

Obito sighs softly. “I know. I just remember what it was like to be in their shoes. It was so many centuries ago that I can barely remember my parents’ faces, but…I remember what it was like, what they’re now going through. I wish that I could take their pain away.”

Kakashi silences Obito's sighing with a gentle kiss. That sound coming from his mate was heartbreaking. "I know you do, Obito. It'll just take time. You shouldn't discount what you've already done for them, though. You've provided them with a safe home and some sense of stability."

“I know. It’s just easy to feel helpless sometimes.” Obito slips one of his hands from Kakashi’s grip. His fingers reach up and tangle into that soft silver hair he loved and he drags his beloved shinobi down for a searing kiss.

Kakashi moans into the kiss. They had spent centuries together and yet, Obito's kisses never failed to make him feel alive. It didn't matter that his heart had stopped beating hundreds of years ago. "That's why you have me to kiss or swat the melancholy out of you. If you can make me, your former assassin, fall in love with you, I'm sure you can win over our youngest children."

“Attempted assassin, you never actually succeeded.” Obito grins into the kiss. “Though if you want to swat me, just say the word and I’ll turn over. You’ll have my ass in the air faster than you can say ‘spank me’.”

"I would have succeeded if you were human. It was an unfair advantage." Kakashi huffs. He had been one of the most famous ninjas of their era. "Turn over."

Obito’s eyes flash with a scarlet light. “Looks like the wolf is coming out to play.” He smirks and flips over. He presses a kiss to Kakashi’s lips before settling back down on the blankets with his hips raised. He tugs his loose gray pants down inch by inch to bare pale flawless skin over two round globes of pliable muscle.

Kakashi wastes no time in smacking the firm backside presented to him. "Now, you're going to be a good boy and stop worrying about this or I'll just have to fuck your brains out until you can't think of anything." SMACK! He knew his lover well enough to know where his mind was likely already going. "And before you say that's a reward and not a punishment, you would be the one explaining to them why you're walking oddly. Have I made myself clear?"

Obito moans lowly and presses back into the stinging touch. “You say that like it would be the first time you’ve left me with a limp.” He wasn’t afraid of having to explain it to the children. The scandalized looks on their faces would be a delight to see. Especially over the sullen expressions they’d been wearing lately.

Smack. "I suppose it's time to remind you that I have claws." Kakashi reaches underneath a pillow to pull out a bottle. Moving quickly, he coats his fingers in the lubrication while he uses the other hand to caress the now rosy pink skin of his mate’s backside. "I look forward to seeing you explain to them precisely what happened." He slides two fingers inside his lover while swatting Obito again.

A strangled laugh escapes Obito’s throat. “Kakashi…you tease.” He presses back against his mate’s hands and forces the fingers deeper as his knees spread apart. “Your distraction tactics are-ngh-” Obito presses his face into the sheets as the two fingers jab hard into his sweet spot. “Transparent.”

"Was that a complaint I heard?" Kakashi moves his fingers faster. His free hand alternates between commanding smacks and soothing touches.

Obito’s backside stings, but the heat of his mate’s hand was as welcome as the soft burn. “What if it was? What would you do to me?” Fire races through his veins as the anticipation grows in his stomach. It was a game he always enjoyed playing, no matter if it was him or Kakashi on their back or their knees.

"Naturally, I'd have to address it." Kakashi continues stretching his sassy mate for another minute or so before flipping him around. Using vampire speed, he places Obito's legs over his shoulders. "As much as I do love staring at your ass, I like watching those beautiful eyes of yours even more." Not giving his mate time to issue a snappy comeback, he buries himself inside Obito in one swift thrust. After so long with each other, their bodies fit together as if they were the sun and moon intertwining in the midst of an eclipse.

“Kakashi!” With half a laugh and half a groan, Obito throws his arms around the silver wolf’s neck and arches his back to eliminate all of the distance left between them. How he loved it when he and Kakashi could be in one another’s arms. His eyes flash a vibrant red as he stares up into those dark, flickering eyes that had so captivated him with their determination.

"I like it even more when you say my name." Kakashi captures Obito's lips in a heated kiss. His tongue eagerly exploring every corner of his lover's mouth as he slams into Obito's spot again and again. His thrusts sometimes gentle and shallow and others almost feral with their passion. All the while his gaze turns a deeper shade of red with every movement. He couldn't resist nipping at Obito's lower lip with his fangs, savoring the few drops of precious blood that spill from the action.

Blood pounds southward and Obito’s turgid arousal swells against the tight muscles of his mate’s belly. “Harder, my wolf, harder!” He rolls his hips up into the thrusts and his knees tighten around Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi growls in pleasure, his pace growing primal. The bed shakes underneath them as his own desire burns hot enough he could swear stars were exploding within his veins. "I love you."

Pleasure comes in bursts and sparks as it races through Obito’s veins, building towards a climax as a climber scales a mountain. “And you…are forever my heart.” He twists slightly and pulls Kakashi close enough for his lengthening fangs to sink without warning into his neck to draw the sweet, musky blood from beneath his mate’s skin.

Kakashi sighs in pleasure at the bite. His own fangs find his mate's neck with ease. The feeling of being inside his lover and the taste of his blood was more than enough for him to surrender to the splendor that was lovemaking with Obito.

A wet warmth blooms inside of Obito as well as over his stomach. For their kind whose blood was so much colder than that of their human relatives, any warmth was welcome. But none more so than the warmth of Kakashi’s essence within him. He drinks for a few moments more before relaxing against the bed in a sticky, sated happiness. “You know, I think we should disagree more often.”

Kakashi retracts his fangs, allowing his tongue to linger over the puncture marks for a few seconds longer than necessary. Obito's blood always tasted so sweet. "You're impossible, but I love you anyway."

“You love me BECAUSE I’m impossible.” Obito snickers dazedly as his legs slip from Kakashi’s shoulders. “Impossibly sexy and horribly cute.”

"And such an insufferable peacock." Kakashi chuckles as he wraps his arms around Obito. "Who I'm very glad was too stubborn to die. I can't imagine my life without you."

Obito smiles and cards his fingers through his wolf’s silver hair. “And I’m glad that you came to kill me that day, or I might not have found you in time.” They were words they’d said to one another countless times over the centuries, but repeating them never made them any less true.

"When you put it that way, you sound like something of a masochist." Kakashi toys with his beloved's hair. "Now, get some sleep."

“Only if you do too.” Obito grins cheekily and snuggles into his mate’s chest. “Otherwise this time, I’ll be the one fucking you till you drop.”

"Now, that does sound rather promising." Kakashi nips Obito's ear. "I'd like to see you try."

Obito’s eyes flash with scarlet light an he flips Kakashi over onto his back with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “In that case, I just might.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> celestia193's Author's Note: Hey all. I'm guessing that most of you reading this are probably also going to read Reflections of Eternity (another of our ShiIta fics), so I'll sum up my author's note from the other one real quick. Sorry to have been gone so long, the two of us were working on an insane "new" project that revives an old idea I had for an original novel series. It's high fantasy and there's been a lot of bumps and challenges, but we are AWESOME and we are going to kick this challenge's butt. Anyway, we have a party for you! Please enjoy.

Majestic, regal, elegant, and a little intimidating. If Itachi Uchiha was asked how to describe the Uchiha estate and the entire affair of his Introduction so far, that's how he would have done it. Most of the estate could have qualified as a historical landmark, but here and there he could see modern touches. Itachi liked to think those were added at Lord Izuna's behest. From what he had gathered so far, Lord Madara was the archetype of a warrior and likely one of the few beings who could command a room full of vampires as easily as most humans breathed.

Currently, they were in a small room just outside the gathering hall. Of course, Itachi could still hear every word of Madara's speech. Sometimes supernatural hearing could be a blessing, but the vampire patriarch's voice was like thunder. Judging by the way Sasuke's entire being reminded Itachi of an alert feline...he wasn't the only one.

"Today is a very special day for our Clan as formally welcoming two young additions." Madara's voice booms from the next room. "I expect you will make them both feel welcome." There was a slight growl to his voice. Itachi could so easily picture the ancient vampire's fangs poking out from underneath his top lip in a subtle, but menacing warning. "That being said, I'll leave the rest of formal introductions to my brother."

Itachi squeezes Sasuke's hand. He couldn't help but smile at their outfits. He wasn't certain who had suggested it, but he and Sasuke were garbed in perfect replicas of Izuna's outfit. If it wasn't obvious which side of the family tree they came from before, it was now. It was a mark of favor. Sasuke not only looked like Izuna, he was dressed like him. Probably because Sasuke was still human and well, it was Itachi's Introduction. It would be poor manners to leave him out in the cold and naturally, Madara couldn't be outdone. So yes, four matching outfits. It would have made Itachi laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

Itachi squeezes Sasuke's hand, smiling at their matching outfits. Both of them were clad in red kimonos with black sashes just as Lord Madara and Lord Izuna were. It was a mark of favor. Now, Sasuke not only looked like Izuna, he was dressed like him. Likely it was another way to protect his still human brother from any vampires that might decide to get nippy. Not to be outdone, Madara had copied their look if only to prevent their Clan from assuming Itachi and Sasuke were favoring one branch over the other. And then there was him, this was Itachi's Introduction. One way or another, he knew that this evening would set the tone for how the rest of their family would receive him and despite all that, his primary concern was figuring out where Shisui had gone. He had promised to be here...

“Itachi, everything will be alright.” Izuna places his hand in the small of Itachi’s back and smiles as he guides the newborn from the secluded room and into the grand hall. This day was meant to be a happy one. It was the day that they would be giving these two, young, orphaned members of their bloodline a proper extended family. And they would welcome these two into a vampiric tradition almost as old as vampirism itself.

Dozens of vampires in all manners of dress stand watching as the elegantly poised elder vampire strides gracefully up the steps to the stage, an addition that he had not envisioned in his initial designs, but that his brother had insisted on. And though many eyes could be found trained on Izuna, even more were trained on the newborn at his side and the young human lurking in their shadows.

"I know. Thank you." Itachi offers his ancestor a polite smile as they walk together. He was grateful to have Izuna at his side. Already he could feel every pair of eyes in the room on him. The judgments had already started, but he keeps his head held high as glances at the crowd, cataloguing as many reactions as he could while searching for the most important one of all. Shisui's.

Itachi still didn't see him, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. There had to be hundreds of vampires in the room. It'd be easy to get lost in a crowd. Though he does notices a head of purple hair in the back. Thanks to Izuna's records, Itachi was certain he knew who it belonged to. Naori had come, but still no sign of Shisui. He'd just have to find him after the speech.

Izuna’s gaze sharpens as they reach the middle of the stage. He glances back once at Sasuke, and with a single look, pulls the surly teenager into the spotlight alongside his brother. “Tonight, we celebrate. For tonight, I have the pleasure of presenting to you a gift to my line, now rediscovered. Two brothers, one who is newly turned, the sons of our dearly missed Ayame, and grandsons of Daisuke and Hanae. Itachi.” He smiles first at the newborn, then at his human doppelganger. “And Sasuke. This one is rather cute, isn’t he?”

“Hn.” Despite all of the eyes on them, Sasuke scowls at the word cute. He was NOT cute.

Itachi wanted to laugh, but instead he settles on smiling just a little wider. His hand rests on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank you, Lord Izuna for that warm welcome. We're happy to be here, but I assure everyone that though my brother favors you in looks...when provoked he has the temper of Lord Madara."

He knew well enough that Sasuke's pride would only tolerate labels such as 'cute' for so long before he did something about it. Itachi hadn't missed the amused chuckles, giggles, whispers, and smiles from the crowd. As far as they were concerned, Izuna might as well have presented a newborn baby to them. They probably thought Sasuke was adorable and...well, Itachi didn't want his little brother's first impression on their family to be of a human who had tried to stake a bunch of vampires.

Izuna chuckles fondly. “Oh yes, we must all be prepared for when Sasuke comes of age. Truly, he will be a mighty terror of the clan then. However, as my grandchildren are still young yet, they will continue to lead largely private lives. Sasuke is in his final year of schooling under Kakashi’s careful tutelage, and Itachi will be returning to his university studies in the spring here in Seattle.”

Itachi casts a curious glance at Izuna. The ancient vampire was conducting himself like any proud human grandfather. He was also succeeding in making Sasuke's eyes blaze with determination. May the universe help them when Sasuke got his fangs.

Still, it was kind of Izuna to introduce them in such a way. Itachi wasn't certain if Sasuke knew exactly what sort of vampire politicking was occurring at this very moment, but Itachi did. Izuna had very politely told the rest of their Clan the two of them had been claimed and they were to be left to their own devices. A subtle...'or else' implication was lingering in the charismatic air that appeared to follow the ancient vampire everywhere he went.

Normally, he'd balk at giving out any information, but Itachi knew that secrecy about such basic facts was likely futile. Surely, at least some of their family members could use modern technology to discover such basic facts and those who didn't, probably could find someone to tell them. Besides, they were family. A foreign concept given how he and Sasuke had been thrust headfirst into the supernatural world, but true nonetheless.

An elegantly dressed vampire in a very British tawny and crimson waistcoat smiles faintly and holds up a glass of thick red wine. His voice thrums with a slight European accent. “Then congratulations to you, Father. And welcome to my nephews. May your futures be prosperous.”

The ancient vampire smiles warmly at the toast as others begin to raise their glasses. He places his other hand on Sasuke’s back in a gently reassuring touch. “Welcome to the family, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.”

"Thank you." Itachi watches as the toast begins. He makes certain to keep his voice even quieter than a whisper. "Though...what exactly are we supposed to do now, Lord Izuna?"

Izuna guides the brothers towards the edge of the stage and down the steps, his voice kept low. “Well now…you will be expected to mingle and at the very least introduce yourself to a number of the older vampires in attendance. I would start with your uncles, Hiroto and Kagami. Sasuke might be fortunate enough to escape notice if he cites hunger. Most vampires will allow a human to escape their attention if they claim to be hungry or requiring a restroom.”

Sasuke glances sideways, then takes a couple of steps ahead. “Then I’m going to go get food.” He scans the room once, locates the tables laden with fresh food, and charts a course for the one with the roast tomatoes. If that was how he could escape being interrogated, then he would take that way out.

"Well, Sasuke has his tomatoes and an excuse not to socialize." Itachi couldn't hide an eye roll at the behavior. "That's his idea of a good party. I'm assuming he'll be safe...so, I guess it's best to greet my elders first." Itachi gives Izuna a polite nod before descending the stage and making his way towards Hiroto, whom he knew from a picture he’d seen in his research. Few would be surprised by his choice to speak to the first vampire who had greeted them. Well, at least that was Itachi's logic anyway.

The old vampire watches with a hint of amusement as the newborn approaches. He was good at choosing a target and sticking to it, if still quite obvious about it. But the boy would learn in time. “And so my little brother finally allows his new children to come and be admired by the rest of us.”

"Little brother?" Itachi tilts his head in confusion. Wait. His children? He couldn't be talking about Kakashi because the silver haired vampire had mated into the family. "You're Obito's brother?" There was a passing resemblance that Itachi was sure most of their Clan had, but brothers? Perhaps Hiroto just meant that Izuna had Sired them both? "...Lord Izuna has Sired a great many of our Clan...hasn't he?"

“He has, it is his duty as a clan head to see that our young vampires are Sired by the strongest among us. It is why, if not him, then Madara might Sire himself some warrior children, or the duty might be left to Obito, Kagami, or myself.” Hiroto plucks a glass of bloodwine from a passing human server and offers it to Itachi. “I am the eldest of his children and one of the first three that he took into his home. Obito may not be my brother by birth, as he is a century my junior, but he has been my mischievous and rambunctious younger brother since his turning many centuries ago.”

Itachi files that information away for later. The majority if the vampires in their Clan were sired by five vampires. He'd been Sired by Orochimaru, though. Had the viper managed to turn him into a pariah before he'd even said one word to most of his family?

"The five of you must have your hands full with a Clan this large then." He smiles, forcing himself to stop the train of ever darker thoughts from distracting him. Itachi takes a quick sip of the bloodwine offered to him. His control might be exceptional, but he was still a newborn. When blood was offered to him, there was little he could do to resist. It was akin to being a man dying of thirst who suddenly finds himself thrust into an oasis. "And you certainly know Obito well. Mischievous and rambunctious is one of the most accurate descriptions I've ever heard of him. It's a pleasure to meet you."

“And it is a pleasure to meet you, young one. It’s been nearly a hundred years since we last had fresh additions to the clan. Especially those still of moulding age.” Hiroto’s eyes glimmer with warmth, yet also with expectation.

Not only had he been turned by Orochimaru, but he and Sasuke both stood out for their youth. Itachi internally sighs at the knowledge he might as well have pranced in with a giant neon sign attached to his back. There would be no blending it in seemed. "Thank you...what exactly do you mean by moulding age, though?" Hiroto's expression was kind, but also similar to what Itachi figured a bird would look like while wondering if its offspring were going to fly for the first time or not.

Hiroto chuckles softly. “Forgive me. I am a professor at Cambridge University. I see many sharp young minds like yours come into my lecture halls and classrooms. There is always something…comforting about seeing the young of today soak up knowledge that has been handed down through generations of study, research, and experimentation. You and Sasuke are still at that tender age where your minds are open and malleable, perfect for learning all that there is to know. It is a trait that is much harder to maintain after being turned, especially after a few centuries have gone by. But entering into academia before becoming a vampire is generally ideal.”

"There's nothing to forgive. I suppose after awhile...almost anyone would become set in their ways and it sounds as though you really love teaching." Itachi feels himself relax slightly. Hiroto was a compassionate academic. A few of his professors back at the University of Chicago had been similar.

Naori laughs softly as she glides over towards Itachi and Hiroto. "It's comforting to see some things never change. You're right. Academia is and always will be Lord Hiroto's passion. I like to think that he came out of the womb with a scroll, quill, and ink already in hand. I'm Naori. Mei speaks most highly of you. I'm glad that you and your brother have returned to us."

Hiroto’s lips quirk up slightly. “Naori, it is good to see you home.” He takes the vampiress’ hand and kisses it. “It has been far too long since I last saw my beautiful cousin’s face.”

"You've always been a flatterer as well. I'd blush if I was naive enough to think I could ever compete with your books." Naori smiles, her eyes glowing with a teasing light.

“Oh please, Naori-chan, me next.” A vampire with riotously curly hair and a wide grin peeks around the professor’s shoulder and reaches for the vampiress’ other hand. He presses his lips to the soft skin and smiles cheekily. “And unlike my Nii-chan, books aren’t my greatest distraction.”

Naori smiles warmly at the bubbly vampire. She hadn't the faintest idea how their father had ever kept up with his children. The two brothers were as different as night and day, not to mention Obito’s eccentricities, but they never failed to make her smile. "That's true. Books were never your greatest distraction. Just everything else. Lord Kagami, it does my heart good to see you."

Itachi blinks as he watches the reunion. Izuna's notes had been exceptionally detailed, but he had a feeling watching their antics for five minutes would teach him more than reading an entire volume. "That's good to know on all counts. I'm honored to meet all of you."

“Enough with the Lord Kagami, Naori, I haven’t been a lord in centuries.” Not since Kagami was still human, anyway. His eyes flash towards where his Sire stands and he smirks as he net presses a kiss to Naori’s cheek. “You’ve eyes on you, Cousin.”

"Once a lord, always a lord, but if you prefer a less formal style of address, Kagami it shall be." Naori laughs. It was an amusing prospect. Trying to picture the mischievous vampire at an imperial court always made for grand entertainment. She smiles at the kiss only to notice the path her cousin's eyes had followed. Izuna. "So, I see."

Humans referred to butterflies in their stomachs when it came to love, but Naori knew they were wrong. An entire flock of phoenixes had decided to take up residence inside her very soul at seeing the ancient vampire only a room away.

“Go.” Kagami twirls a lock of Naori’s hair around his finger. “He’s waiting for you.”

"I'll vouch for his assessment." Itachi offers Naori a reassuring smile. He almost wanted to laugh at the confused look on the vampire's face. "He speaks fondly of you. Kagami is right."

Naori pauses, glancing at them and then to Izuna before politely freeing her hair from Kagami's gentle grasp. "In that case, I apologize for cutting our conversation short, gentlemen and Kagami, but it would be rather poor manners to keep him waiting." Any longer than she already had. Assuming Izuna wanted anything to do with her, but Obito had sounded so certain. Surely, that had to count for something. Who would know a man better than his own Childe? "Enjoy the rest of your evening." Taking a deep breath that she no longer needed, Naori starts towards the vampire who had stolen her heart many lifetimes ago.

Kagami watches her go with a smile. “They deserve this.”

“Indeed they do.” Hiroto hums thoughtfully. “Now, will you tell me now why you were late?” He casts a stern gaze at Kagami and folds his arms across his chest. “I thought we had agreed that we would both be here an hour before the celebrations began.”

“I apologize, I’d planned on being here early, but I had a gift that I had to pick up for our nephew here.” Kagami’s eyes twinkle in Itachi’s direction. “It was a rather urgent stop, I promise.”

"A gift?" Itachi tilts his head. A thousand possibilities race through his mind. What sort of gift could Kagami possibly have gotten him? They'd only just met. "That's very kind of you."

“You’re welcome. Your gift is waiting for you upstairs.” Kagami points to the westernmost balcony on the second floor with a coy smile. “I made sure to wrap it up in the most beautiful wrapping I could find. I just had to pick up your gift from the airport first.”

From the airport? Itachi's expression grows more confused until it clicks. "Oh. I see. What a thoughtful gift indeed. I'll go and open it immediately." Itachi darts off as quickly as he could without arousing too much suspicion.

The old stairs creak slightly under the newborn’s weight, but otherwise give little away. The hall itself is dimly lit and smells of incense. A door stands open, and from within, the sounds of the gathering below can be heard coming through the hidden room from the balcony.

Itachi enters through the open door, his eyes searching for Shisui. He had to be here. Kagami had all, but said so. "Shisui?"

Arms wrap around Itachi gently from behind and a soft voice brushes against his ear. “I promised I would come back for your introduction, didn’t I?”

Itachi smiles as he leans into the embrace. "You did and I promised you wouldn't need to wait for me to have a nightmare next time I rushed into your arms. It seems we both kept our promise."

Shisui laughs softly. “I’m fairly sure you said that about my bed, but I’ll take you in my arms instead.” He loosens his grip and takes Itachi by the hand to lead him to a cushioned bench. He sits and tugs Itachi down with him. His curly dark hair sweeps down over his eyebrows and nearly into his eyes. “How are you? I’m sure that you must be at least a little overwhelmed.”

"A bit, but I like to think I'm managing. Sasuke was about as irritated as a wet cat before Lord Izuna told him he could avoid most of the attention by saying he was hungry or needed to use the bathroom. I'm much better now that you're back, though." He smiles more, sitting down with Shisui. His eyes drink in every beautiful inch of the vampire he loved, including his outfit. "I see what Kagami meant by the most beautiful wrapping paper. I do love it, but I love what's underneath it more." Hyper though he may be, it appeared the vampire elder had exceptional taste when it came to fashion.

Shisui’s cheeks flush the lightest possible pink. “Yes, I saw you meet my uncles from up here.” He raises a hand and strokes his thumb along Itachi’s cheekbone. “And I saw Sasuke’s death glare too. But it’s hard to focus on them when you’re center stage. You look gorgeous.”

"It was a rather impressive death glare and I'm glad you thought so." Itachi smiles, leaning into the touch and kissing Shisui's hand. "I've missed you.”

“And I missed you.” Shisui’s warm gaze remains fixed on the utterly enchanting newborn before him. “Every day and night that I was at that temple…I thought about you. About just…laying in bed and holding you in my arms. Or out in the garden, or in the den at my place…”

"I thought about you just as much. Likely more actually." Itachi rests his head on Shisui's shoulder. It felt like a lifetime since he had last seen the vampire in person. "Once this Introduction is over, we can go home." He wanted to take Shisui back down stairs with him, but Itachi doubted he'd go. Forgetting the rest of the evening and slipping off with each other would have been ideal. Sadly, he was the guest of honor. That'd be noticed...

“Alright. Just…try to enjoy yourself first, alright?” Shisui presses a delicate kiss to Itachi’s forehead. “This is your party, after all.” Then he presses their foreheads together. “Do you want me to take you back downstairs?”

"If I was going to truly enjoy myself that would involve just the two of us continuing our conversation in the shower." Itachi smiles with mischief in his eyes. It was unfortunate he couldn't get away with that just yet. "If you don't mind, though...it's probably best you took me downstairs. Otherwise I'll likely forget about the party. You have that effect on me."

Shisui hums with amusement and slowly rises to his feet. He bows low and gracefully to Itachi, then holds out his hand. “My Lord?”

Itachi laughs, taking his hand. "You may. We shouldn't keep our guests waiting."

“Your guests.” Shisui corrects him softly as he wraps Itachi’s arm around his own and guides the newborn out into the hall. “Tonight is for you. I’m merely a humble bard, here to whisk you away at dawn.”

"You may be a bard, but you're also my prince." Itachi allows himself to be led off. One way or another, he'd have to get Shisui to see himself more clearly. He had every right to be here.

“Of course.” The black silk robe shimmers in the dim light against the embroidered scarlet trim as Shisui kisses Itachi’s hair. “My guzheng is sitting in the room off the stage, once you’re back in the hall, I’ll go fetch it, alright?”

"That sounds perfect and I'm really relieved you aren't bald." Itachi smiles teasingly interlacing their fingers briefly before releasing his hand. "I would have loved you anyway, but I rather confess I still have a soft spot for your hair. I'll be waiting for my serenade."

“Then I’ll deliver you your serenade without delay.” Shisui laughs quietly and disappears into the shadows. And to himself, he smiles as he runs his fingers through the wild curls in need of a trim. “Itachi…”


End file.
